The Newbie
by Kizmuth
Summary: Meh. I'm a 28 year old girl who doesn't believe in the supernatural then all of a sudden this SLENDERMAN pops into my life. And what is this my friend is stalking one of his proxies in hopes of dragging him into bed. Just read the fanfic. FUNNY, HUMOR and Slendy. EDITED Version plus SEQUEL!
1. The Newbie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Creepypasta characters you all know and love. I also don't own any of the characters from other fandoms I might put in for laughs. The only people I do own are the two main characters; Lizz and Jill and their families.

''Lizz you should like totally check it out it's called the Slenderman and it's so creepy it gave me nightmares but it was worth it my cousin you know her, Jasmine told me there was this hot guy that's oh I dunno called Masky or something and she was right he was so cute we're destined to be definitely...*Fangirl sigh*'', Jill my B.F.F rambled while I was teaching freshmen in High School. Oh and BTW my names Lindsey but every person that I know or have met calls me Lizz or **Lizzy** how I hate being called that nickname it's unbearable.

''Jill I'm a man of science I have no time for your stupid fantasies about EVERYTHING CREEPY-PASTA RELATED! Last week was some killer the week before that was some fucking alien called Rake and NOW IT'S SOMEONE CALLED SLENDER MAN!'' I yelled in class... I'm going to get fired aren't I...?

''But Lizz how can you be a **man** of science when you're a girl?'' Jill pestered me.

Some random student of mine raised his hand and I looked at him ''Um Ms. Lorinson your friend does have a point there... You're a girl and only guys can do anything science related.'' He said smugly then every girl in the classroom grabbed something sharp and threw it at let me call him Sexist Bob. He was hiding behind some girl then the said girl threw him at a wall. I proudly grabbed a sharp pen and threw it at him but it hit his head and he started bleeding so I saw the retarded kid in class grabbed him and the soon to be if I don't take him to the nurse dead Sexist Bob. I looked at the class and they gave me disapproving looks.

''Oh really Ted you took his pee when it was a drug test at school and everyone else framed him for something can't I do the same?'' I asked hope filling my eyes.

One preppy chick named Amanda said ''Oh it's not that it's the fact that the guy died already and you're a murderer so we're going to tell on you.''

All of her minions chimed ''Like totally!

''You killed a student!'' Principal Ms. Bitters yelled.

''I thought you didn't give a damn about children them being doomed and all?'' I asked.

''You're right that's why I'm giving you a promotion for getting rid the world of a stupid doomed child what was his name?'' Ms. Bitters asked.

''Um I don't know I called him Sexist Bob...''

''Doesn't matter anyway you're a homeroom teacher… good luck with that.'' She pressed some button that sent me flying through some tunnels and out of the school.

''OMG LIZZY! I'm here now I got to show ya who I found!'' Jill called me **Lizzy**. I cannot express how much I detest that nickname.

Jill went in the bushes and dragged out Sexist Bob's dead body. ''Look Lizz he walked from the classroom to here he's alive!''

I just facepalmed myself but unknown to me there was someone watching me from the distance...

Slendy POV

''Masky for the first time EVER I'll ask you who do you want us to 'play' with.'' I smirked. Yes smirked, I'm allowed to show my mouth once in a while.

Masky looked at me eagerly then just started hyperventilating then he pointed at this girl who was face palming herself. Well she did look like an interesting character, slim figure, curly brunette, medium sized, a T-shirt saying 'I don't believe', skinny jeans just plain simple shoes and GLASSES. I remember the time when Masky stole some poor sap's glasses and he kept running into things including me but he thought I was a coat hanger... I still have his coats. That guy had a lot of leather for a man in his late thirties.

Masky looked at me with sad eyes thinking he's done something wrong I just turned my head towards him and said ''We'll start tomorrow I feel like terrorizing tourists now.''

Masky jumped up and down. What is wrong with him does he have A.D.H.D.? I just groaned and started walking off. Masky still jumping up and down started jumping after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizz's crappy apartment:

Lizz sat at her table just staring at the window... 'I remember the time when I wanted to become a scientist. And now look at me I'm a teacher that earns minimum wage even with a promotion. The only good side of it all was I met Jill, wait did I say _good thing_? Nope Jill and 'good' cannot exist in the same sentence or it will be the end of the world.' Lizz thought.

Outside in a dark forest:

Jill's POV

I'm running and running and so on until I tripped, dammit! Why am I doing this in the first place? Oh yeah I tracked down my beautiful soon to be husband Masky *Fangirl squeal*. Now why is _he_ running away from _me_?

I picked myself up and started running after my hubby. Then when I gained up on him I glomped him and we both fell on the sore leafy ground.

No POV

Masky let out a scream preppy teenage girls do when Slenderman stabs them with one of his extra arms.

''What do you want from me?'' Masky asked trying to get out of Jill's demon grasp of fangirl-ness.

Jill pushed Masky down and got in his face saying ''Oh nothing in particular except..._**You**_.''

Meanwhile:

Slendy was in his room choosing what suit was he going to wear then he remembered it was casual Friday. He cursed, he picked the same shirt he uses for when he wears suits, same pants then he went in a closet labeled 'Coat hanger affair'. From there he picked a black leather jacket and he went to stalk the new girl. He was just about to leave the brinks of the forest until he heard someone scream. He spun around and went to investigate.

J Pov:

''What do you mean you want ME?'' Masky screamed in terror.

''Well if you can't understand that then you're only kawaii and nothing more.'' I said raising my upper body and crossing my arms still having my legs around him like I'm riding a horse.

''You're one to talk you come stalking a stalker what are you stupid or high on something or both you crazy psycho!'' Masky yelled.

I slapped him. Okay I probably should've stopped now but...''Really I teach kindergarten and one girl that's four made a better insult than that. What are you an emo with no desire for life then when you saw Slenderman you crapped your pants and decided to join. You know what that's just **pathetic**. And here I thought I could've had a chance with a hootie like you but you're not hot that was just my mind playing tricks on me. Like I said before you're pathetic and I don't want to be Mrs. Masky anymore... So good day Mask.'' I said rising on my feet and leaving Masky almost crying on the ground.

Slendy POV

Okay **that** was weird. Well I might get off of this tree now only Masky is around. I start climbing down the tree then it hits me, Masky is crying and wants comfort from the nearest thing/person he can get his hands on. I immediately start climbing the tree in hopes he didn't spot my Rolex watch shining thanks to the Sun. I never liked the Sun it's just too bright for me. I better call backup. I raise my Rolex arm and twist and turn some stuff. A hologram appears. ''I'll send you the coordinates, your job is to just get here A.S.A.P.''

10 minutes of non stop crying

''Hey Masky what are you doing all alone, and crying…Damn you boss!'' Hoodie raised his fist in the air and said a lot of things I don't understand in some foreign language.

Another 10 minutes of non stop crying and cussing

No Pov

Slender man climbs down the tree and just if he could glares at Hoodie and then sighs ''There there Masky go watch cartoons I do believe Sponge Bob is on.'' Masky runs like hell toward a mysterious hut in a mysterious- Okay he runs to the nearest daycare center saying he's here to pick up a kid but he's only there to watch Spongybubble.

Slender man then turns to Hoodie ''Where have you been?''

''Out.''

''For nine months?''

''…Yeeees…''

Slenderman just gets in his face. Hoodie backs away yelling ''Oh come on boss can't I do anything without you getting on my case and grilling me all the time?''

Slendy walked away not even listening to what Hoodie was saying. He was going to terrorize that girl, 'what's her name' and he was going to do it tonight. Yes it's night.

Lizz still in her depressed mode didn't even notice Jill running in her house and rambling about her encounter with her ex hubby to be, Masky.

Jill fell asleep watching SpongeBob on T.V. while Lizz decided to take a shower. She went in the bathroom and pulled her clothes off, stepped in the shower and played her iPod shuffle and while she was scrubbing her head the song 'I'm rocking like a hurricane' came up and she started singing.

''I'm showerin', I'm showerin' and I'm singing this lame ass song too. Anyway I'm still showerin' and I'm washing my intimate.'' After more than that little part of the song Lizz came out of the shower only to be facing a tall faceless figure stretching his arms out saying ''You probably don't see me so let me just tell you that I'm not a coat hanger so just don't give me your clothing.''

Lizz pointed her finger at Slendy yelled ''HAHA I WEAR CONTACTS!''

''…Oh crap…'' Lizz said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on 'The Newbie'_

''_**...Oh crap...''**_

Lindsey stared at Slenderman and vice versa until Lizz asked ''How much of the song did you hea-''

''ALL of it. I could even make out the words when you hummed as well...'' Slendy scratched the back of his neck and added ''You have a very perverted mind.''

Lizz after Slendy finished his sentence went by instinct and yelled ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH There's an unexplained being in mah house!'' She raised her arms in the air to make her yell more dramatic but that only caused her towel to fall down and reveal her naked body. Slendy seeing her naked, blushed a very light shade of pink.

Lizz of course since she's the main character noticed that and muttered ''And you have the nerve to call me perverted.''

Der Ritter sighed and went for the door and said ''I'll be back... Fear me.''

With that he opened the door and went to lurk somewhere else.

Lizz pulled up her towel and peeked her head out the door and yelled ''YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!''

Of course she thought he was long gone with his super powers or something. So she didn't expect him to be around...She was wroooong ''I CAN EASILY GO UP THERE AGAIN!'' was heard from the lower floors.

Lizz not knowing what to do just yelled ''NO, NO, GO HOME, REEEELAAAAX!''

She closed the door and locked it with every lock she had. Then she ran to every window and started locking the two only windows this waste of space called an apartment had.

Jill noticed this and asked ''Yo where be the fire mate?'' Lizz stopped and turned around facing the hyperactive evolved chimp she was stuck with until further notice. Lizz still in her towel came closer and whispered ''It's out to get me... Jill I need you to dye your hair and put some of my clothes on and say **smartical**things. Can you do that!'' Lindsey started shaking Jillian until Jill slapped her B.F.F.A.E. and hissed ''You have the nerve to show up in my Best friend forever and ever's apartment! How dare you?!''

Lizzy turned around and saw a man with a mask hold a red flower. Jill squealed and hugged the mysterious man who said ''This was originally a white rose then Hoodie said girls like red so I killed some bystander and painted it with his blood.''

Lizz covered her mouth of the fear she might puke on her new carpet. Jill noticing this whispered ''How 'bout we take this little fluff moment outside?''

Masky nodded and they ran out the den. Jill grasped the door knob and tried to turn it but it wouldn't open. Jill looked at the door for a while and yelled ''Lizzy darling! Have you locked this door by any chance?''

If a human could explode Lizz already would have.

''For the love of everything science related WHY MUST YOU CALL ME **LIZZY**!? Oh and yes sweetheart I locked the door when a fucking cryptid broke into my house!''

Masky rolled his eyes and whispered ''How about we go through a window?'' Jill nodded and they went back into the den and jumped out a simple square window.

Lizz just sighed ''Was it that hard to unlock a door?''

Lizz after a lot of thinking came to a conclusion ''Yep it was too hard for her.'' Lizz nodded and turned her TV on. Nothing but static...

10 minutes later

STATIC! Lizz growled, she was missing her favourite show. Oh well she could always watch the re-run tomorrow. She then started turning to other channels... STATIC!

She grasped her remote and decided to throw it at the TV for it being so incompetent. As she was about to throw it she heard someone say _''You really have no idea what so ever as to how I work?''_

Lizz turned around and saw Slenderman leaning on the door frame.

Lizz facepalmed herself and asked ''Do enlighten me unexplained creature of the dark.''

He smirked under that blank canvas face _''Technology is not my friend. Every single time I come 3 meters near something technological it 'glitches'.''_ What he didn't expect was to have almost been hit by a remote control. He turned his head behind and saw a shattered mess that was once the remote control. Slendy turned towards Lizz and if he had a face the expression would've been priceless none the less.

_''I'm starting to think that you aren't afraid of me.''_

Lizz nonchalantly asked ''Oh please do you think a smart person would show fear?''

Slendy said while nodding _''You have a point but isn't showing fear__**normal**__?''_

Lizz frowned ''Are you calling me crazy by any chance?''

Slendy raised his hand and began looking at his long claws. It didn't take long for Lizz to realize that he/it was evading the question. Then something dawned upon her and she giggled.

Slenderman hearing a giggle for the very first time from one of his victims asked the only reasonable question _''What's so funny?''_

She giggled some more and whispered ''You came back because you liked what you saw before... Come now don't deny it.''

Slendy's blank face revealed a mouth and it started laughing ''You, you, you thought that I, I liked 'you'?!''

Lizz shut up and watched Slendy laugh for a couple of minutes.

Slendy calmed down and said ''I only returned here because one of my proxies ran here with a rose in his hand and I found it very interesting.'' Slenderman still laughing walked over to Lizz and put an arm on her shoulder ''You're not my type.'' He retrieved his hand and went out the window.

Lizz sulked and yelled ''THEN WHAT IS YOUR TYPE YOU BASTARD!?''

Slendy laughed from the outside and yelled ''I don't know but it's not you that's for sure!''

Inside of the apartment in the emo corner was Lizz under a rainy cloud. As the rain drops poured from the little cloud she cried ''Am I that ugly that even someone called SLENDERMAN deemed me unattractive?!''

Then her T.V. turned on. Lizz sat up straight and the cloud magically disappeared as she jumped on the couch. Lizz with a bright smile on her face reached for the remote that always stood right next to her... IT WAS GONE!

Lizz searched the whole couch then turned around and saw a shattered mess that was once her loyal friend.

Lindsey jumped off the couch and yelled ''DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAAAAAAAAMN YOUUUUU!''


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow morning:

The poor neighbors couldn't even sleep from the yells and other rants that came from the demon apartment where all monsters come and hang out... Mostly two girls counting the tenant.

''WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, YOU AREN'T OPEN!? WELL WHEN DO YOU OPEN?! 8 o'clock. Well sooorry for having a crises here at 4 in the morning!''

''Oh don't tell me to calm do-'' Lizz then realized the ill-bred moron just hung up on her... How dare he!?

Lizz fell on her bed facing the ceiling with her face and sighed ''What ever happened to me?'' She covered her face with her hands and just stood there like that for a while.

2 hours later

Still like that... Not. She's watching TV.

''Nothing good is on... Where's the suit guy when you need him?'' She waited for a minute then turned around looking for him thinking she summoned him.

''Jill where are you?'' Lizz whispered, she would never admit this to anyone but she kind of missed Jill. Jill was the only person that actually wanted to _be_ her friend.

Lizz laid back on her couch and tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling. She frowned at the memory...

''_FOUR EYES, FOUR EYES, FOUR EYES!'' children chanted and pointed at a little crying brunette with broken glasses in her hands. Her hair was curly with strands of hair sticking out. ''Please leave me alone.'' She cried._

_One boy came up to her and pulled her hair and laughed._

_His little 5 year old bitch came up to the brunette and pushed her down to the ground. The little useless girl cried some more and whimpered until someone threw a rock at the guy's face._

''_AAAAAAAAA!'' the boy screamed when he saw blood on his face and his hands._

''_Let the geek go!'' a little raven hair, dark eyed kid in socks, a red T-shirt and a skirt yelled with rocks right next to her._

_Everyone started crying and ran off leaving the brunette and the crazy kid alone._

_The raven girl ran down the mini hill and asked ''You 'kay?''_

_The brunette nodded and asked ''What's your name?''_

''_Jill, you?''_

''_Lindsey.''_

''_Okay Lizzy!'' Jill yelled and ran off in her socks and grabbed some rocks and started throwing them at random people._

Lizz grimaced ''Man... Why do I keep her around? She's a hazard to this country. Screw the tall guy Jill would be more of a threat.''

''Yeah where is your hyperactive friend?''

Lizz without turning around gritted her teeth and said ''Why do you keep bothering me suit obsessed creature!'' Then something hit her ''Hey why is my TV not in static?''

''Because I'm not Boss. The name's Hoodie. And unfortunately Boss sent me here and I quote 'Tell her to reveal the location of Masky and her friend'... So where is your friend keeping him?''

Lizz shrugged and said ''Quote that, biotch.''

Hoodie crossed his arms and said ''Boss told me not to return until I have the info he wants... You got beer?''

Lizz pointed at fridge and added ''Give me one.'' Hoodie grabbed one for him and threw the other one at Lizz and hit her on the head. She fell back and fainted somehow.

Hoodie yelled ''How fragile can you get!?''

Then he continued to sip his beer.

LATER

Lizz pov

''I want you... I want you **Nay cat**.'' I heard someone laugh when I muttered that. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a man with a hoody on.

''Who are you?'' I asked still like I was hung over.

''I already told you... Hoodie.'' I laughed and saw he was drinking my beer. That angered me ''Dude, that's my beer.'' He replied ''You told me to help myself.'' I shook my head no ''I don't remember telling you that.''

He smirked ''Guess spending so much time with Boss finally caught up with you.''

I cocked my head on the left and asked ''What do you mean?''

''Well google Slender sickness... You should go out of this apartment, it's suffocating you.''

I nodded and then it came back and I said ''Try the homeless shelter, they have free cable.''

Hoodie looked at me confused then nodded and said ''Thanks hopefully he'll be there.''

He went out of my apartment and asked ''Um yeah I'm just wondering as to how much more people need to walk in your apartment for you to fix this lock?'' He left.

I sighed and said ''Imma going to work since it's Monday.''

I skipped through the nice flower covered fields... Well that's how I see them. Truth be told the world is cold very cold since it's winter. I ran to school and saw my students ready to leave since I'm late.

''Wow people go back to class I'm your home room teacher.'' They groaned and I knew that being an ass to these kids would make me happy.

Everyone took their seats and so did I.

''Hello, um so yeah I teach history let's go to mythology.''

They nodded thinking 'It's not in the book but hey.'

ONE BORING LESSON LATER

''...and that's how Athena was born.'' I finished off.

They made disgusted faces.

I smirked and said ''Leave before the class ends... Go smoke some weed.''

They left and so did I.

Outside of town near a forest I spotted Jill and that Masky fellow... kissing and grabbing each other.

''Pervert.''

I turned around and let out a small scream not wanting to scare the mating fest over there.

He laughed and said ''That was my goal.''

I smirked and asked ''Fine I'm a pervert... So are you.''

''No I'm not. I am simply a stalker who will kill you later on.''

I snorted and asked ''What's Slender sickness?''

He looked surprised but still answered ''I thought that you wouldn't get it... Long story short you get sick when you're around me if you're my victim, yadda yadda yadda.''

''Oh Masky, oh. Oh!'' Jill moaned.

''They're in public.'' I whispered.

''We can both agree that we're both perverts after seeing that.'' I said. He slightly nodded and said ''So you're a Nay cat fan?''

''Yep I even made it through the 100 hour version on YouTube.'' He looked amazed for a few seconds, then he snorted ''You have no life! HA!''

''Why do you keep insulting me?'' I asked.

He paused ''Guess because I can, knowing you won't do anything about it.''

I turned towards him and asked ''So um I googled you last night and I found someone claiming that he owns you-''

''Victor Surge.'' He said in the lowest most deadly tone I've ever heard. ''He will die a very slow and painful death I guarantee it.''

I nodded and ran off somewhere... INTO the woods screaming my head off.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizz Pov

''Stupid, stupid, stupid!'' I yelled to myself.

''A forest! Really!? Man I'm out of it today.''

''I'll say.'' Slender monster said.

''AAAAH! Would you stop doing that!?'' I yelled because frankly I was getting very tired of getting jumped from behind by Slenderman and his minions.

''Why'd you run? I thought that you weren't afraid of me?'' He asked full of smug.

''There was a spider on your shoulder, so I ran.'' I smiled when I watched him sweat drop anime style. All of his smugness disappeared in one sentence. HA!

''Well I need you to leave because I'm having an unwanted guest come here for a while. So I won't be bothering you while he's here.'' He made shoo movements with his hands and I looked confused.

Who would want to visit Slenderman? Unfortunately I said that out loud and not in my head.

His mouth twitched and he said ''I digress but family will mooch off of you even if you're me.''

I smiled and asked ''So who, mommy dearest?''

He said ''HA, ha it was so funny I forgot to laugh. And NO it's my... brother who is coming over. Little miscreant stretching his body to make himself look taller and then he laughs at me.'' He like me said that out loud so I chuckled.

He pushed me in the direction of town and I started walking off minding my own business. ''Hurry it up already!'' I started speed walking. Wow the guy really wants me out of here when his brother comes. I of course deep within my thoughts bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a man in a suit with poca dots and a smiley face on his skull. He kind of looked like something from a Tim Burton movie or from Stephen King's books.

''Sorry human. I'm very sorry...'' He said. His voice was rather nice and warm. I smiled a genuine smile for once and replied ''Oh no worries I didn't watch where I was walking.'' Then I grinned a bit when I heard someone yell, presumably Slendy ''OH COME ON!''

The nice creature waved and said ''Greetings Brother dear. Is this one of your proxies or a victim?'' He motioned towards me with one of his claws.

I chuckled and answered ''We haven't established that yet.'' He seemed to smile well a real smile not the one colored on his skull.

Slendy crossed his arms and muttered something ''Great the only person none of my victims should meet.''

I laughed when he kissed my arm and said ''Well aren't you the well mannered one?'' He nodded his head and said ''Yes I was always the more peaceful one and I am the smarter one as well. When our kind was roaming among humans I was always top of our class-'' Before he could ramble on and on about himself Slendy interrupted ''Oh please you wouldn't have past any of the final exams if it weren't for me giving you answers.''

I believed Slendy but it was amazing seeing him so jealous so I said ''Oh please you're just jealous that your brother accomplished more.'' The brother laughed and said ''I'm Splendor man how you humans call me, but a looker such as yourself may call me Splendrico Hot stuff.'' I laughed a mocking laugh and he asked ''What's so funny?'' I looking over to Slender man's sulking said ''Nothing Splendy.''

Slendy Pov

Nothing **Splendy**, you're so awesome **SPLENDY!** Your brother is just jealous **Splendy**… BAH! I swear I will… I don't know he's family and she is the only 'normal' person around I can have a conversation with.

''Boss! Masky is at it again!'' Hoodie yelled/warned me. Damn it, I knew Masky would try and get his revenge on my brother… In a most cartoonish way possible. Oh well at least he has no fire power-

''Boss, he has FIRE POWER!'' We. Are. All. Doomed.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Lizz asked me. OOOOH why didn't she ask **Splendy**?

''Nothing in particular except Masky has a gun and he still hates 'Splendy' over there for taking his last pizza slice. '' Hoodie explained.

But something was bothering me and it wasn't my brother… How did he get a gun?

30 minutes earlier

''Man that was awesome Masky. Although you could've been better.'' Jill said after sex.

Masky then jumped out in his underwear and asked ''Jill you know I heard my boss' brother is coming and I want revenge, got any ideas?''

Jill pulling her jeans up said ''Shoot him. Hurts like hell and don't hit the vital spots or the head. You know what just shut him so whatever happens, happens.'' (Jill's words of wisdom people!)

''How am I going to get a gun?'' Masky asked ready to go in the emo corner until he saw a gun by his feet. He looked up and saw Jill all dressed and ready to go, oh and she has a cigarette in her mouth.

''Keep it I have 10 of those home.''

Masky looked amazed none the less. Then his smile widened and laughed saying ''Watch it dude, Master won't be there to protect you from me.''

Hoodie Pov

I was a bit worried; I mean MASKY has a GUN! Imagine the horrors he could inflict upon us.

''So um yeah I better be going then don't want to be in between brother bonding time.'' Lizz said then boss was the one to chuckle ''Oh no, you wanted to be a part of this and you're staying then.''

I laughed on the inside. Those two are very amusing. They kind of remind me of an old married couple. HA! Like that'll happen, Boss with a girlfriend!

Seeing Boss reduced to a house maid was very entertaining to say the least.

''Oh brother would you be so kind as to fetch me a glass of wine?'' Splender man asked.

He grumbled something and went in the poorly built shack to get him something to drink.

Slendy Pov

I entered my lovely home and saw a glass and **expired**beer. I smiled and said ''I could always say that it's white wine.'' I poured the beer and went out to give it to **brother dearest**.

I was gone 5 minutes and there was a battle in front of me.

My brother and Masky with a gun and Jill with knives were screaming like those people from anime.

I just stared… Thinking maybe they won't notice me if I just stand still and camouflage in the trees. I was just about to do so...

Until-''Brother help me!''- That happened.

''Okay you guys fight and I'll be the referee.'' They nodded except my brother, I am so full of joy right now. He whispered ''Why?'' and I just laughed saying ''Call it what you like, call it payback but I like to think this is all **sibling love**.''

BANG!

I will NEVER get used to gun shots, you can only imagine how it felt being hunted down by cowboys in the old west. Never mind that…

''Oh my god you killed Splendy!''

Lizz laughed and said ''You Bastard!''

I looked at her and she said ''Wow you… Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower… Wow.''

I asked ''What are you talking about?''

''Nothing… EXCEPT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SOUTH PARK IS!'' I honestly have no idea what this woman is talking about. Maybe it's not too late for Masky to shoot her… I just did my claws and I don't want to get them dirty.

''Boss I'm very sorry… I wanted to tie a piano over his head like in cartoons but Jill said a gun would be a good idea… I'm very sorry for your loss.''

HE'S REALLY DEAD!? YES! But now you need to look all serious so he won't ask for a favor or money since he killed a huge pain in the ass.

''Ahem, well Masky I am very… I'm not pleased… No wait um, yeah… I'm angry, yeah angry.'' He shrunk back and shuttered. I love this, this fear I inflict upon humans.

Cough, cough, and a groan.

I turned around and hoped it was a sick paranormal investigator that found me or something human, but no… The jackass is still alive.

''Hey bro.'' He said holding his head… Hmm so my race can't die by getting shot, well at least something good came out of it. I mean he's bleeding right between where his eyes if we had any were supposed to be… And yet he's still not dead.

''Um, Masky?'' I asked. He made a long yes and I continued ''You know you're going to die, right?'' He screamed then he stopped and asked ''Why your brother isn't dead, I thought-''

I cut him off saying ''Well you thought wrong because, dare I say it, you did me a favor by killing him.''

Jill then picked up the gun that Masky dropped and pointed it at Splendy saying ''Don't let an idiot do a moron's job.'' I haven't even noticed she was still here. Jill can be sneaky when she wants to. Anyway she aimed at him and shot…

Hoodie pov

''THE FUCK!?''

Masky Pov

''Ouch.''

Slendy Pov

''Well that's just plain karma I guess…''

Splendy Pov

''Ha, ha!''

Lizz Pov

''Take me to the fucking hospital you retards!''

After I yelled everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Jill Pov

I immediately yelled ''I have a car parked behind the shack!'' Slendy said ''How did I not hear a car pull right up behind my shack?'' I shrugged.

Anyway Hoodie and Masky grabbed her and she started moaning, meaning she's still alive. They put her in my car and I asked ''If you fellow humans want you can come?'' They hopped in. Of course on the way they removed all of the Proxy trademarks and they looked like civilians.

And I started driving as fast as this baby could go. We were going 88 miles per hour because I liked it that way until we saw some senile old man in a Delorean and a kid…. Bastard wants a race eh? Fine when we reached the hospital the guy vanished and left fire tracks behind… I want that car so bad.

We got her out the car and we ran inside. One thing was going through my mind, how did that guy get his car to teleport hmm…

When we reached the nearest doctor he was an old fellow grey hair and when he turned around I yelped silently ''Hi pops.'' He muttered something and asked ''So I reckon this is your doin' Jillian?'' I nodded.

He sighed and said ''Fine let's get her to surgery we need to get that bullet out.'' Some doctors took her and they went in the ER.

I was a bit worried, sure I've shot people countless times(213) but never have I shot someone dear to me… Except my uncle, he had it coming for hunting down all those furry critters. I looked at the flashing light signalizing that surgery was in production if you will.

''Hey…'' I turned around looking at Hoodie without a Hoodie. He kind of looked strange. I smiled weakly and whispered ''Hopefully she won't go into shock.''

Hoodie laughed and so did Masky but not as mockingly. Anyway Hoodie asked ''What do you know about medical stuff?''

I was the one to win this because ''I went to med school.'' They looked surprised and asked in the same time ''Really?''

I nodded and Masky asked ''But, then why are you living in a crappy apartment with Lizz? Why are you teaching Kindergarten? Why not go get a doctorate and be very rich like doctors are supposed to?''

''Because she's a stupid little girl that's why.'' We looked up and saw my father with bloody gloves. Hoodie asked ''Hey, dude be more supportive of your daughter. Sure she's a fucking mistake that shouldn't have happened in the first place, but you're still family… Or did you adopt her?''

My father said ''No unfortunately she's my flesh and blood. And you what are you another homeless person that's mooching off of her?''

Hoodie turned towards me and asked ''If I hit him will it be a hate crime?'' I shook my head no and Hoodie punched him in the face. Which caused my father Juan to fall down and faint.

10 minutes later.

Hoodie is handcuffed to a chair and he muttered ''Every single time I go to a hospital, every time.''

I laughed and asked ''Hey let's talk about something, I'm bored.''

Masky said he only wanted to talk about my past and I said no so Hoodie came up with this topic ''What do you think would happen if Jeff met you Jill?''

I smirked and said ''The same thing that happened last time. I would go to court the Judge would give me the restraining order and I would wave at Jeff who would glare at me but still yelp when I smile.''

''How about you guys, what was the most embarrassing thing that Slendy has done or has made you do?'' I asked.

Masky scratched his chin and said ''Well I don't know about master but I remember the time when I was drinking coffee on thanksgiving-''

Hoodie said ''Oh I remember this.''

Masky continued ''Anyway it was thanksgiving and the coffee was full of caffeine, I still think that I could've drank 100 but alas I only got to 58 when I was on caffeine rush. Let me make a long story short I thought that Slenderman was the Turkey king… So yeah… *too embarrassed to continue*…''

Hoodie groaned ''Masky thought that Boss was the Turkey King and he the Turkey princess so he started professing his love to the 'king'.'' I laughed then asked ''How did coffee make you hallucinate?''

Hoodie added ''I may have put some drugs in there for fun.''

I looked at Hoodie and said ''Your turn Hoodster.''

Hoodie Pov

Man I've done something very humiliating and if Masky were to find out surely Boss would to, and I would never hear the end of it. Then I remembered a particular errand I was sent on for Boss that would make him the laughing stock of the conversation.

''Oh come on I have one about Boss that will make you laugh.'' Jill said it was fine and so did Masky.

''Okay so one day Boss comes home from 'work' in a tattered suit and asks me to go buy him one. I asked where and he said you'll figure it out. I really tried because I was a newbie back then and was scared the guy might kill me. So since it was 3 days later he decided that he'll go get it himself. Anyway he went out in that garbage that was once a suit and I started following him. I don't know did he or did he not notice me but I saw him going to the 'Grand and Large' at Wal-Mart.''

They laughed and I said ''Hey it's not over. Okay so he goes in and sees these bunny slippers and actually asks how much they are. I didn't catch the price but next thing I know Boss is going out with 3 bags. 2 were filled with suits but the 3rd one I had no idea until 4 days later Boss went to terrorize Alex. I took this as a sign to go in his room and see what he's hiding. What I found was so humiliating for him that I laughed my ass off.'' They looked at me even more expecting me to tell them and I said ''In due time, in due time.''

''Jill, Your friend will make a full recovery but we'll still keep her over night. And No you may not see her and get out of this hospital.'' Juan said.

I got uncuffed and we all got outside near the jeep and something dawned upon me and I asked ''Hey Masky do you think that Boss actually cares for Lizz?'' Jill turned around and said ''Of course not he's Slenderman.'' Masky protested ''He sees her as a friend.''

I nodded and asked ''Yeah, I know that but I meant does he care like that?'' Jill and Masky looked horrified and Jill said ''Man if that happened I would run for the hills and take Lizz with me.'' We laughed. Yeah Jill was right, Boss is… Boss he doesn't care for anyone but himself and his suits which he insists are alive.

Slendy Pov all time while they were in the hospital

I got rid of my brother after telling him that he has a pimple and he yelled and I quote ''OMG! N0! THE GUY WHO SELLS ME THESE CREAMS IS IN MIAMI! WELL SEE YOU!''

Then happiness vanished and a realization hit me: I was stuck with 2 morons and an emo if Lizz dies.

Please let Lizz not die whoever is in control out there… Not that I care of course it's just logic that I would want someone sane-ish-er here to talk to.

''IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?'' Oh great now I'm talking to **forces**.

I know if I take my mind off of her I'll be the same ol' Slendy.

10 minutes later of card stacking.

''I hope she's alright…''

Then all of the cards fell on me.

15 minutes later.

''Oh my god it's SLENDERMAN RUN!'' He said when I stabbed him with one of my extra arms.

''I have a dilemma here! Whoever helps me lives!'' A small crowd gathered around me.

''What kind of dilemma?'' I looked at them and they were all rather dorky and nerdy and I said ''Sorry but you can't help me here.'' They nodded and one of them said ''Girl problems.''

2 hours later

I resorted to lying under a tree and thinking.

Then I heard a car pull over and I saw my proxies and Jill run out saying she's going to make it. I was happy… Because she will be of use to me not because I slightly **care** about her.

Masky yelled/asked ''Hey boss remember Turkey King?'' I shuddered at the memory…

''_Oh Turkey King pull down your feathers so I may climb up to your beautiful beak and kiss it with my own.''_

… And that was what I didn't block out.

Later on Jill left with her car, Masky went to bed and Hoodie looked at me for a while until I asked ''What do you want?'' I spat it like it was pure venom. I hate it when he thinks I won't kill him so he acts like a douche bag.

''I know what was in the third bag.'' I laughed saying ''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' He jumped off the pine he was sitting on came close and whispered ''Oh please 2 bags of suits and the 3rd full of…'' The rest was clear he saw everything.

I said ''Well then that means you die.'' He laughed ''I thought this would happen so I taped it all.'' I almost fell back thinking 'No! This can't be happening?'

''So what I'll just find it and destroy it.''

''What if I were to tell you if I don't contact the guy who has it every single week he'll put it on YouTube.''

I realized it's game over so I asked ''What do you want?''

The answer shocked me….

''_I want you to date Lizz.''_

**A/N: So what was in the 3rd****bag? Will Slendy actually do it and ask Lizz out? Tune in next time on 'Total drama-''**

**Jill: IT'S A FANFIC CALLED ''THE NEWBIE'' JACKASS.**

**Slendy: Noooooooooooo!**

**Masky: Hey boss you're just like me now.**

**Slendy: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Hey Slendy there's an extra scene you're in. We need you out of this chat.**

**Slendy: *Nodds***

Slendy Pov

I stretched my body so I could reach the third floor and I looked at Lizz while she slept, so peaceful. Well I guess she's going to have a taste of the Slender dating. It's way faster than speed dating you see me you have 2 choices either run or stay.

**Slendy: There I did your stupid commercial.**

**Me: Yes now I can go to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

''WHAT!? WHY HER?'' Slendy yelled at his proxy blackmailer, who just stood there and shrugged ''Nothing personal I just wanted to have some fun and what better way than to make you 'ooc' how people are calling it these days.''

Slendy face palmed himself and sighed ''So any conditions?'' Hoodie nodded and got out a veeery long list out of his pocket.

''Okay about 100 rules are on this thing so I'll just give you the main 5 for now.''

''1. ASK HER OUT, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND.''

2. BE AN AWESOME BOYFRIEND.

3. ACTUALLY LISTEN TO WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY BECAUSE I WILL QUIZ YOU LATER ON.'' Slendy groaned.

''4. TELL THE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH IF SHE ASKS YOU EMBARRESSING QUESTIONS (After all you're Slenderman)

5. SHE HAS TO BREAK UP WITH YOU FOR THIS TO END.'' Slender man smirked and Hoodie added ''I know what you're thinking and that would be in violation of rule number 2.'' Slendy sulked and asked ''I have a question.''

Slendy pov

''So about the 4th rule… Can I say that this was all blackmail, if she asks?'' He shook his head no. I sighed.

Lizz Apartment, Lizz pov

''I can't believe you stole a wheelchair from an old man who had 20 more days to live… You're mean.'' Jill lectured me, like I give a damn anymore all I care is that I'm home and that I have fast internet *dreamy sigh*… Dreams do come true.

''Okay so thanks for everything Jill, and please leave me be I want to download a certain game heh heh.'' I waved from MY wheelchair; I've always wanted to own one of these things. She sighed and went out saying ''Would you fix this lock already?!''

''Nope.'' I replied.

''Okay.'' She closed the door.

''Ah, TPB you have everything.'' I said when I clicked download, hopefully Slendy won't come and ruin the download.

''Okay this is going to take a while and I have no-''

I stopped mid sentence once I heard static coming from somewhere… Just my luck.

I decided to look outside and I saw him nearing my broken door ''STOP!''

He stopped and asked ''Why?''

''Because, I need my apartment to be Static free for a while.'' He nodded and said ''Fine I'll be back in 2 hours, I think that, that is enough time for you to finish whatever you're doing.'' I thanked him and he went outside thinking 'Fuck, I should've asked her already. Okay I'll ask her later **hehheheheh**-(has no idea what he's doing laugh)- yeah I'll ask her later.'

2 hours later

''False advertisement!'' I yelled once my game was finished downloading with this slow ass internet connection. I smirked and said ''Let the gaming BEGIN!''

I put my headphones on and started playing.

''Oh this isn't sooo scary… I expected more.'' I said in a sarcastic tone.

10 minutes later

''OH GOD! WHY!? NO! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! CURSE YOU PEWDIEPIE!'' I screamed but still played.

Another 10 minutes later

''Come on just one more to go!'' I was covered in cold sweat from fear, my heart was racing fast like I was on a verge of a heart attack. But my mother raised a gamer and I will finish this thing once and for all!

''I see it!'' My apparently FAT character that can't even sprint for 10 seconds ran towards it. I was just about to claim it all I had to do was get near to it.

My hands were trembling and tears were on my face from note 5 but I was going to win only one was left and it was about 2 meters away from me.

I finally got to it but as the moron I am… I turned around and saw his blank face!

I screamed. Then I cried some more. I got away from my computer and went in the corner where I held my knees and whimpered looking everywhere.

My computer and all my electronics were in static mode and I screamed again.

I heard from the dining room ''Hey it's later.'' He popped his head in the living room and saw me crying. He looked confused and asked in a teasing tone ''What were you doing?''

''STAY AWAY!'' I yelled and backed away into the wall. He looked like he was about to laugh but he said ''Oh come on.'' I grabbed a joystick and threw it at him. He looked behind and said ''I am not paying for anything that you break trying to hit me.''

''What are you a Jew?'' I, the biggest Seth Macfarlane fan of them all asked.

''No I am not a Jew and thank goodness you're not crying anymore.'' Slender monster said. OH GOD SLENDER!

I started crying again and he put his claw on my shoulder and tapped me like 2 times ''There, there.'' He with drawled his hand and asked ''So what happened Lizz?'' I whimpered and said ''You killed me.''

He snorted and said ''It was just a bad dream.'' I knew he was celebrating on the inside for getting me scared but I said ''Not you, the other you.''

His face fell and he asked ''Do you mean my brother Lizz? The biggest Jackass who doesn't even scare children?''

Okay this was ridiculous ''I mean the fucking Slender.''

He groaned and started ranting ''A video game! I can't believe a video game is more terrifying than me!? Oh just great, I work my ass of trying to put fear into other people and this is the thanks I get! Merchandise is scarier than me!''

I tuned out and kept nodding my head but my neck started to hurt so I yelled ''Yo Slendy you wanted something?!''

He froze for a moment and it passed.

Slendy Pov

Why did she have to remind me? Okay I can do this, It's just asking someone out, you don't even know her that well for it to be a devastating rejection.

''Um well, Lizz… I-I-I wanted to ask you something.'' She nodded and asked ''What?''

I scratched the back of my neck and asked ''Doyouwanttogoout?'' She looked like she didn't catch everything and asked ''Come again?''

''You want to go out?'' She smiled but not a happy smile… Oh I'm in for it.

''Sooooooooooooo, you **did** like what you saw. I'd be glad to go out with you buuut…. Didn't you say that little ol' me isn't your type?'' She smiled.

Honestly this woman is more deranged than… I don't know but she's in the top 5.

''I lied, alright. I like you.'' She stared and jumped up to her feet and said ''Alright let's go out.''

I was the one to stare ''Now?''

She went in her bedroom and yelled ''Yes NOW! So where are we going?''

I had no idea… Really where are we going to go?

''Um well, I have… No idea.'' I heard a laugh come from her direction.

She came out in a… …Blue Tracksuit.

I commented ''Come on the before outfit was prettier.''

She smirked saying ''Listen dude, if this works out I'll let you take me shopping tomorrow.''

''Alleluia! Don't worry I specialize in formal clothing.''

''Yeah I can see that. Now you're taking me to a history museum.'' I nodded and we went out.

I closed the door and I asked ''So are you going to fix this thing already?'' OH GOD I SAW A NERVE POP UP ON HER HEAD!

''-100 points Slendy.''

''Wha?''

''Moron, if you're in a minus no second date if you're 100 it's called an okay date… I have high expectations from you.''

''Oh joy.''

Then Masky and Jill ran in the scene and Jill said ''Haha! We made it in this chapter. Pay us bitch!''

EXTRA SCENE:

Hoodie was walking down the street and saw someone very familiar well he saw him on TV and actually squeeed ''Jhonen Vasquez I want an autograph!''

''No.'' He flicked his fingers and Nny appeared before them and Jhonen said ''Nny kill the bastard.''

''Why should I?'' Nny asked.

''He called you the W-word.''

Johnny's eye twitched and he lunged at Hoodie who ran and the chase began.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoodie Pov

''Damn you!'' I yelled while holding on a branch from a high tree. Heh, high…

''Get down here human scum so I can kill you with your pathetic dignity intact.'' – (Sugar high sentence I'm not even sure it sounds right)

Something popped into my head so I decided that this was the best time to ask ''Hey don't you have a bow?''

He smirked and said ''Wait there and I'll get it. Nobody is safe from me! I am a flusher!'' Nny left.

Meanwhile

No pov

''I'm enjoying myself, actually.'' Lizz said and bit off a part of a corndog Slendy bought her.

''Remind me again, why you didn't bring any cash with you?'' The poor sucker who was overdressed asked.

She shrugged and said ''So um I guess this is the part of the date where we, I don't know… Bond?''

''Fine, I'll ask.'' He said and she glared at him but then smiled saying ''I have nothing to hide.''

''O-Kay tell me about your… Childhood.'' She spewed her corndog everywhere and yelled in her inside voice ''What are you a shrink?!''

''In some regions of the world I'm a cult god.''

He said it nonchalantly.

''Why'd you tell me that?'' The girl that felt awkward asked.

''Because I want you to take a good example of the humans who know who's the overlord of this… Planet?''

''Are you an alien?'' Lindsey asked chewing on her corndog.

''Depends on the point of view, you're an alien in my pov and I'm an alien in yours.'' He sipped his smoothie I forgot to mention. It was tomato flavor… Lizz strikes again.

''So tell me Slender why me?'' Lzzie popped the question everyone wanted to hear be answered.

''Well you're cute, nice-ish-er, beautiful-ish-er, smart, competitive, EVIL, deranged, you can tolerate Masky.'' She laughed at the last part.

''What?'' He asked.

She covered her mouth with one of her hands and laughed ''Nothing you just said that like you were a single parent.'' He cringed and added ''Well give me credit I had to deal with him before I met you.''

She gasped and said mockingly ''Oh now you're the supermom. Rub it in the regulars face why don't you?''

''Hey cut me some slack it's been 5 fucking years since I had a day off.'' The female chuckled and saw that they were at the movies.

''Hey want to go to the movies?'' Lizz offered.

''Can't. Remember the static thing I told you about.''

*GRAND ENTRANCE*

''Not to worry I will make it so that you can go but only for the reason because Lizz likes to comment on movies and ruin it for other people.'' I said that.

''Who the fuck are you?!'' Lizz my creation asked me.

I bowed and said ''I am the creator of this realm.''

Nny walks by and says ''You're not god! I met him.''

I sighed and said ''I have no time for explanations.'' I flicked my fingers and Nny was in his universe killing, I was gone and the little couple was at the movies.

**Movie:**

**Two men and a woman that looked like she was in her 30s but is actually in her 50s said ''I must choose one of you. But Fredrico is handsome and rich and beautiful, on the other hand Jeremy is weird and kind and ugly but also rich and treats me like a goddess.'' She pondered for a while and Jeremy spoke up ''Don't worry Angelica you will choose wisely, just follow your heart.''**

''AWWWWWWWW!'' The audience awed.

Lizz and Slendy gagged.

''**No you must not listen with your heart but choose by logic who would benefit you the most?'' Fredrico asked Angelica as he kneeled down grabbed her hand.**

Le gasp from the audience.

Lizz took this as a sign and said out loud so everyone could hear her ''She's going to marry them both and take their money in the divorce. First is Fredrico.''

''I had my money on Jeremy!'' Slendy yelled as the audience booed at them and kicked them out. Well Slendy played along.

They were kicked out and they fell on their stomachs. Lizz yelled ''I do believe I had popcorn!''

One of the ushers threw the popcorn container and it landed on her head. The container covered her eyes and she laughed. Slendy laughed as well. He tried to get the container off of her but, sadly it was stuck.

''Get it off of me!'' Lizz yelled when she noticed the popcorn was over salted.

Slendy wrapped his arm around it and tried pulling it off again… Same result, nothing.

''It's stuck.'' He muttered.

''Biggest understatement of the century.'' He laughed and said ''Hey it's on your head remember?''

''So what?'' She asked unaware of the hideous consequences that entail.

''You. Have. A. Bucket. Of. Popcorn. On. Your. Head.'' Slender said in monotone.

Slendy started counting down waiting for ''WHAT! NOOOO! GET IT OFF OF ME!''

''Let's go Hoodie is good with this kind of stuff.'' He said to Lizz.

She wanted to grab his arm but she grabbed his hand…

''AWWWWWWW…'' The audience cheered.

''Get a life!'' Lizz yelled. Slendy mouthed ''Sorry.''

Lizz still blind from the popcorn yelled ''Don't you apologize to them!''

Slendy face-palmed himself and asked ''Lizz please will you be so kind as to keep your little mouth shut or I will make this a submissive relationship.''

She snorted at him and said ''Listen dude this isn't even my time of the month, you have slender chances of coming out on top.'' He looked terrified.

Slendy pov

Oh right, I knew there was something I forgot about the women architecture. Okay rule number 2 remember rule number 2.

''Why are you acting like such a bitch?'' Okay so much for that.

She smiled and said ''Because I want to see how much you can take. If it were someone else I would be nicer… But you, you bastard. This is payback for every tiny insult.''

''What did I ever do to you?'' No really I can't remember.

''Um you told me I had no life, I was a pervert, now you're ruining this date by making me explain shit. You, you, you do a lot of weird things.''

I think I know where this is heading. We got to the forest where Hoodie always hangs out when he's bored.

In the forest she still with that thing on her head yelled ''WHAT DO YOU DO TO THOSE KIDS!?''

And… I was right.

''Your date isn't going so well?'' Hoodie asked on top of a tree and a maniac with a bow and arrows down on the ground.

The maniac turned and asked ''Oh, did you try and kill yours too?''

I shook my head no and he shrugged.

''Tell you what Nny, you leave me alive and I'll, buy you that coat that you liked in hell.'' Hoodie wagered and the Nny fellow accepted.

Hoodie got down and saw Lizz in her predicament and laughed.

''Who's laughing at me?'' Lizz asked.

Hoodie came over to her and got it off on his special way with a knife in his pocket.

After that Nny and Hoodie went to buy some coat.

''I CAN SEE!'' She yelled enthusiastically.

Lizz pov

I'm not letting him off so easily! We laughed, he wrapped his arm around me and I asked with a smile on my face ''What do you do to those kids?''

''Um, well, I don't violate them.'' I sighed at least he's not a rapist moron.

''So what do you do?'' I kept putting pressure on him.

''I eat them okay.'' He finally gave in.

I made a disgusted face and laughed ''Whew, dude I had worse things in mind.''

He muttered something and I yelled ''WHAT WAS THAT!?''

''It doesn't surprise me with a perverted mind like yours. You can make*picks up leaf* this leaf here into something perverted.''

I yawned ''Dude the pervert thing got old like from chapter 4.''

''Chapter?'' He asked me.

''Nothing so um why kids, why not old people… I'm sure the retirement home would be very glad to have you.'' I asked.

''Well, um okay this is kind of a secret so don't tell anyone.'' I nodded and told him to go on.

''You see, um, well… No sorry I can't tell you, it's a secret I'll take to my grave.'' I nodded and said ''I understand.'' On the inside I wanted to torture the secret out of him…. I WANNA KNOW!

''So, you never did answer my question Lizz.''

''Oh could you repeat it?'' He sighed and asked a different one instead ''Why'd you agree to this date?''

I blushed and snorted ''Well, because I really do LOVE seeing you suffer, you children stealing bastard.'' He looked offended and asked ''What's with the children thing honestly?''

''I don't know, it's just children are the future slaves of grownups!'' He asked ''Where?''

''My dream land.''

''Okay so how do you see me in your dream land?'' He asked thinking that he's so fine he blows my mind.

''Well, you're made out of gigabytes.'' He stared at me, I know he knew but he asked ''Why?''

''I don't know it's just there would be a lot of gigabytes for someone as tall as you and I would harvest them and have fast internet.'' I continued, why oh why did I continue?

''Weirdo.'' Slendy said and left me in the middle of the forest.

''YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST JACKASS!''

''Fine, I'll teleport us home with my Slender walking.'' He grabbed my hand.

''AWWWWWWW…'' the familiar audience said.

''FUCK YOU AUDIENCE!'' I yelled and we disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

The two 'lovebirds' were at her apartment door. She giggled and looked up ''Duuude, I see rainbows, man.'' Her brown pupils had a reflection of rainbows and butterflies.

''Well, I've never teleported a human before, I guess this is the aftermath.'' Slendy smiled.

''Dude, PEACE!'' She got out her key and went to open the door but she couldn't jam the key in.

''Slender, mind helping me?'' She asked still hippied up. He smirked and just pushed the door open.

''Your door is always ope-'' She cut him off.

''YOU BROKE MY DOOR!''

''I did no such thing!''

''Yes you did! Don't deny it!''

''Nuh uh!''

''Uh uh!''

''Nuh uh!''

She shook her head and entered the apartment slamming the door right in Slender's face.

Lizz saw Jill waiting for her in the living room. She was in her bunny PJs and bunny slippers. Has it been mentioned that everything bunny related was GREEN?

''Greetings Lindsey, where have you been with the Slender monster?'' Jill asked in a dead serious tone.

Lizz stuttered and whispered ''Damn Jill you scary.''

''Where were you Lizz?'' Jill pestered Lizz.

''I was out then I spotted Slender stalking someone and we went home.'' She glared (She made those eyes like Harry from Third rock from the Sun)

''I don't believe you.'' Still glaring.

-GLARE

-GLARE-

-GLARE-

''Alright! We went out on a date!'' Lizz gave in and Jill yelled ''OH, MY FREAKIN' GOD WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?''

''I said that Slender and I-''

''I know what you said!'' Jill cringed and yelled ''The fuck is wrong with you?!''

''Hey… What's the commotion?'' Hoodie asked, and Masky smiled under his mask thinking it's something funny.

''How'd you get here?'' Lizz asked.

Hoodie pointed behind him and said ''Door.''

''So what's with the noise?'' Hoodie asked.

''Lizz is dating Slender man!'' Jill yelled, Hoodie smiled and Masky cheered.

Jill yelled ''Why is everyone so happy?''

''It's Elementary dear Jill… Slendy happy he no jackass at work, Lizz happy she no pms-ing bitch to us all.'' Hoodie explained and Masky cheered and asked a very childish question ''So you do **it** yet?''

Jill didn't wait 'till the bathroom and barfed outside half of her sticking out the window… Hoodie was in the bathroom like a very classy person puking his intestines out.

''No. Masky I don't think that-'' Lizz stopped for a moment and asked Masky ''How would that work?''

Masky shrugged ''I dunno, I always thought that he was Asexual or something.'' Hoodie laughed from the bathroom.

''Dude! For all we know that could be true.'' Lizzy yelled at the Hoody wearing human.

Then all of a sudden a phone rang and they all looked at it like it never existed until now.

''I have a phone?'' Lizz asked bewildered.

Hoodie shrugged and Jill held Masky and whispered ''I'm scared. Hold me!'' Masky held her of the fear she would go into one of her famous mood swings if he didn't.

''Um, so, yeah, what am I supposed to do right now?'' Lizz asked again, this time turning to Hoodie for answers.

Hoodie yet again shrugged and said ''Answer it.''

Lizz answered the phone and asked ''Hello?''

''Oh thank god you're alive! I need you right now, the twins need to stay with someone and who better than you!'' The woman from the other line ordered.

''I'll send them right away. You're still living here right?'' Lizz nodded and said ''Yeah, yeah Linda I still live here.''

''GREAT!'' Then she hung up.

Everyone looked and Jill squealed ''Yay, your nephew and niece are coming over!''

Masky burst out laughing and said ''Hey, if they get annoying you could always have Master 'get rid' of them. ''

Lizz POV

OH NO! NO! NO! _**THEY**_ are coming. Lucinda and Markus, the devil's spawns themselves… Okay they're okay I'm just over exaggerating… No really I am. They love me.

10 MIN LATER

''Hey Aunt Lizz, your door is broken!'' a feminine voice called.

I yelled back ''I don't care if the environment isn't safe for children!'' I heard Mark laugh and Lucinda or Lucy pout.

''So should we be leaving now?'' Hoodie asked and I nodded as they were about to leave through the window Lucy screamed.

''What woman!?'' I asked.

''What is someone from Marble Hornets doing here?'' Mark asked me in a cold voice but it was filled with fear… I can tell.

''Um he's a cosplayer.'' Jill made up and Hoodie nodded.

''Yeah right… The luck you have Slenderman picked you as his next victim.'' Lucy said. I hate her so much.

''…Or his first date.'' Hoodie whispered. He regretted not leaving when Masky did.

''Jill, we saw that you're on the waiting list for our tree house club and we will give you a full membership… *Jill jumps up and down and hugs Lucy*… IF you tell us what's happened and we want the truth.''

Without a minute of hesitation she spilled everything. She mentioned everything but my date… Whew at least I haven't scarred the kids.

''Oh yeah and she's dating him, and I had sex with Masky.'' Their little bug eyes widened and Lucy screamed of joy and hugged me ''Finally Aunt Lizz you found someone who's on a lower level than you on a social latter.'' Mark whispered ''Um you just bad mouthed Slenderman.''

''I really don't give a damn… How can you tell when he's around anyway?'' Lucy asked… So she's the one who got the joys of playing the game I sent them.

-STATIC-

I pointed at my static technology and said ''That's how.'' Then something hit me and I yelled ''Slender I need you for something!'' I made my grand escape from my nieces grasp and he popped his head out and asked ''If it's internet related I want no part of it.''

''Slenderman sir, I suggest you withdraw that sentence.'' Mark said and made hand movements that apparently all the guys but no girls understood.

''Okay Lizz what did you have in mind?'' Slendy asked… Good boy.

''Just touch my computer.'' He looked hesitant and asked ''Do you mean literally?''

''Listen up you malevolent being of the outdoors, I will say this only one more time; I am NOT a pervert.'' Mark snorted and said ''You should've seen her at our mother's 4th wedding.''

''Hey where's the other you?'' I asked Mark and he pointed behind the couch.

I turned around and saw her giving me hand signs saying 'I am hiding here keep him busy'

''Touch my computer bitch!'' Slendy placed his hand on my baby and the computer exploded. We all took cover and I yelled ''NOOOOOO! I THOUGH THAT IT WOULD SPEED UP MY INTERNET!''

''Why don't you get Wi-Fi, it's fast?'' Mark suggested. Darth Vader I hate it when people think that they're smarter than weird nerds when it comes to internet.

''Um Einstein first thing that got to mind was Wi-Fi!'' I yelled at my 7 year old nephew… Am I a bad person?

''Um okay so since any sign of fast internet has perished in this dump I'm installing it in Slender's shack… Who objects says I hate eating children.''

''I hate eating childr- Oh.'' Slendy sulked.

''So um you're serious?'' Masky asked.

''Damn right I am. So Slendy we're putting that on your name, tomorrow you're coming with me so we can get a good deal.''

''Oh you're doing the scare tactic?'' Hoodie asked.

I nodded and turned to Jill ''You will babysit Masky and the twins will do the same to you.''

I clapped my hands once ''I think that's everything.''

''Hey Master you plan on doing **it** with Lizz?'' Masky asked in front of my 7 year old nerdling geniuses!

Slendy picked him up with one of his tentacles. Masky tried to struggle but he didn't stand a chance against Slendy… Long mini scene short Masky got thrown out the window.

''Okay I'll leave, Hoodie go check if he's alive. Bye Lizz… So um what did the kid mean by **4****th**marriage?''

''Oh no biggie they just die **'accidentally'**.'' Slendy backed away, the proxies soon followed.

Jill was left, and she ran to her room and Lucy ran towards it too but Jill yelled ''YOU SHALL NOT PASS!''

''Aunt Jill, are all your friends like that?'' Mark asked.

''These people are my only friends.'' I admitted.

''I meant your internet buds.''

''Oh they're awesome, thanks for asking.''

TOMORROW

I jumped out of bed and yelled ''ONWARD TO VICTORY!''

Next thing I know a pillow hits me in the face.

''Shut up aunt Lizz it's 6 AM.'' A very 'groggy' Lucy said.

I smiled and whispered ''Okay I'll just leave so I can beat traffic.''

MEANWHILE

''Zzzzzzzzz… Jill…..Zzzzzzz… Jill… Zzzzz…. Masky….Zzzz… Jill.'' Masky muttered in his sleep.

Hoodie was downstairs reading while there's peace and quiet. Boss was actually sleeping in for the first time in his whole career.

Hoodie Pov

I got up and saw a red sticky note… Or I hopped it was red from fabric anyway it was Boss' handwriting

_Wake me up at 6.30 I feel like sleeping. (X)_

I looked at my watch 6.29 like I give a flying fuck… Okay, I'll wake him up.

I heard loud banging on the poorly built shack and then someone kicked it down.

''Sorry! Jill did it!'' Ah Lizz is here; perfect she'll wake him up.

''Hey Hoodster I thought that he of all people wouldn't be-''

''Sleeping in, yeah I know weird.'' I said.

She went towards the room where it said 'Don't you dare'. She got in without knocking and she yelled in the place where his ear would be ''WAKE UP!''

He jumped up and looked around, then he spotted her and said ''Oh it's you, alright let's go.'' She left and 5 minutes later he got out in a suit.

SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU GET RECEVIERS

''OKAY! PLEASE don't hurt us!'' The jackass was about to make snappy comebacks at Lizz but then he saw Slendy and he gave them whatever she wanted. Slendy didn't understand all the geek talk, unlike her he's cool.

''Do, do you want me to-to install the receiver? It'll be free.'' He offered.

''No thanks, I've seen it so many times that I memorized it.'' Lizz said and Slendy groaned and said ''I'm leaving… You coming?'' She nodded and they teleported.

Shack:

''Whoa, man… Go get this thing somewhere safe.'' Lizz handed the receiver to Slendy and he left her on the forest floor.

Hoodie pov

Boss threw something at me and I caught it. I looked it over and I said ''Okay I'll install this thing… I used to do that for a living.''

''I know.'' Boss said… Oh right he stalked.

I started connecting this receiver and I did it in 3-5 minutes. It was easy…

Lizz wobbled in here and smiled ''Is it ready?''

I nodded and she squealed and yelled ''Finally fast internet shall be mine!''

Internet? Oh crap…

''Lizz, I have some bad news.'' She looked at me and asked ''What?''

''This receiver is for Satellite **TV**.''


	10. Chapter 10

Lizz POV

Snore noises, only fucking snore noises came out of her mouth or nostrils, whatever! Why must Jill snore? I don't know? Karma? Punishment for every bad deed that I've done? Meh I don't care.

I heard my door open and I panicked. I got up and put some clothes on. I grabbed my Wii remote and went for the kill. But what I saw was scaring me and not in that way where you know how to pass a level but you can't find what you need.

Hoodie was installing a complex lock system and Masky was holding a gun and panting heavily. I also saw someone who was very creepy.

The creepy guy turned around and asked Hoodie ''Who's the girl?''

Masky muttered ''She's Boss' girlfriend.''

Hoodie once he installed the lock turned towards me and said ''We're staying here until the heat dies down… If you know what I mean.'' I nodded and Jill got up.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Someone let a girlish scream escape their mouth.

''Hoodie you did NOT tell me that Jill is here!'' The creepy guy yelled.

''Oh shut it Jeff.'' Masky whispered and covered Hoodie and Jeff's mouths. He told us to listen and we heard someone whispering ''So who do you want, I'm marking the guy with the Hoody.''

The other one with a deeper voice answered ''I'm marking the Mask wearing moron.''

Jill gasped ''Are the Proxy hunters after you?''

They nodded and I asked ''Who are the Proxy hunters?''

Jeff got his knife out and pointed it at me and I said ''No I don't want to know how you got those scars now get that thing outta mah faceh.''

He smirked and said ''Okay, since your Slendy's girl. Proxy hunters are morons who didn't want to put up with Slenderman and… Us, people with creepy pasta profiles. Long story short they hunt us down and kill us. Hoodie, Masky and I are the last creepy pastas in America so that's why we ran here. Now the Proxy hunters are consisted of victims who are fighting back, people who plain hate us and EX proxies or 'Runners' how Slendy calls them.''

I nodded and Jill asked ''Where's Slender man? Why doesn't he kill them or something?''

Hoodie answered ''He's at a summit.''

We blinked and Masky with his cheerfulness explained ''You see all of the supernatural or just plain mythical creatures have been targeted by some anti-fan organization so that's why the leader myths are getting together.''

I snorted and asked ''Who, the Easter bunny?''

He laughed and said ''Silly Lizz of course not, more like Yeti, Chupacabra and the Loch Ness monster.''

Jeff went away from Jill who was eying him with a glint in her eyes that clearly said 'fuck me'

Hoodie while I was talking with Masky about everything started barricading the door. Then he went in the living room where he found my game stash. He fainted from the enormous amount and Jill started barricading the door where he left off.

10 minutes later

We barricaded everything. The Proxy Hunters made threats and Jill made snappy comebacks which shut the PHs up. Later on the power supply was cut and we are living with candle light.

Jill came back from the bathroom and had a worried expression on her face. Jeff asked ''What? What did you do Jill?'' She shook her head no and said ''The water supply is gone too. And Masky just ate the only food we had left.''

Masky looked at the candy bar which he had eaten so lightly without even enjoying the flavor. Now we all started arguing and I asked ''When is Slender coming back?''

''In 167 hours… He likes to be precise.'' Hoodie muttered.

''Why does that sound familiar?'' Jill asked and Jeff answered ''That movie I think had a similar title.''

''You mean the guy who had his hand stuck under a rock?'' I asked and he nodded. Man I cried during the movie, such inspiration, such passion for life, I idolize 'what's his name' in real life.

''So I'm stuck with four people I had no intention of spending the ProxHuntPocalypse with.'' Hoodie made up a word?

Jeff laughed and Jill asked ''Do you two know each other?'' Jeff nodded and answered ''I killed his girlfriend and when I went to ruin her grave I saw Hoodie dancing on her grave and we started talking about how life can be bitch that won't die.''

Jill stayed quiet for a long time which was worrying us all… For our sake what if she was thinking who to kill and eat first?

''When did he leave?'' I asked and Hoodie answered ''He left 2 days ago.'' I sighed at least it won't be 167 hours. So how long will he be gone?

Jeff was apparently talking while I was zoned out but I did catch this ''…Rake hijacked a chopper and he's coming tomorrow.''

''Rake is a **he**?'' Jill asked and Masky nodded.

I can't say that this experience was pleasant. I unwillingly went cold turkey on anything tech related, what with no power and all. Man I actually wish Slender was here with us… So he could kill the morons outside and a very secret motive that is internet related. Here's my theory what if he touched my computer(new one) while it was **off**! Perhaps it would trigger something and turn it on, like his energy being a power source… Or something, I don't know I'm an addict thinking about drugs!

''We should get some sleep.'' Jeff yawned. I don't blame him it is 4 AM. And judging by the looks of the two dislikable proxies they haven't slept in a long time.

Jill nodded and jumped on the couch next to Jeff who ran behind me and muttered ''You come near me and I'll kill her.'' Jill winked and Jeff went from behind me to behind Hoodie who just groaned.

Masky and Jill fell asleep on the couch and Jeff went wandering somewhere in my apartment… Oh my fucking god he's going to slaughter my sister's kids!

I jumped and ran after Jeff who smiled wickedly at me.

''You don't trust me do you?'' He asked looking around. I nodded and answered ''Nope I don't trust you at all. I mean sure, lately I've had a lot to take in but I don't need someone with a knife in my house.'' He snorted and replied ''You would rather trust those two idiots?'' I nodded and explained ''At least they aren't…'' I gestured his face and he looked offended ''Oh, you are going to get it slowly and painfully-'' He was cut off by a scream that could be identified as; Mark is scared. I turned around and I saw Mark pushing Lucinda in Jeff's direction. ''Leave me alone Jeff, take the dweeb.''

Lucy was still half asleep until she saw his face and she facepalmed herself ''Dude, it's Jeff the killer, I thought it was Rake.''

'Rake is coming tomorrow little girl.'' Jeff added.

''I didn't know you had children?'' I snorted and answered ''These little chipmunks are my niece and nephew.''

''I can arrange one to go away and save you the trouble of buying two types of cereal.'' He offered nonchalantly. I cringed and saw them rolling their eyes. Lucy asked ''Aunt Lindsey why is the door locked?''

''Well because there are people out there who want to kill the creepy people who are my amigos. Long story short, no water, no food, no electricity, last resort we kill Masky and eat his flesh.'' They nodded and Mark started complaining ''Why us? Why us of all the twins you could fuck with? Why god?''

I hit him over the head and said ''Dude only gaming gods may be spoken to in this apartment.''

Jeff placed a hand on Lucy and whispered ''I pity you.'' She nodded.

''Okay people I need to tell you that I forgot about the twins!'' I yelled and woke everyone up. They threw something sharp at me for my yelling. I ran behind Mark and used him as a human shield.

''I honestly think that if our mother found out about this you would go to jail.'' Lucy said and Jeff added sarcastically ''Yes indeed nobody wants to neglect children.''

''Dude do you have a feeling like you're being watched?'' Masky asked.

''Maybe Boss got back early and he's only watching us for fun?'' Hoodie suggested.

Jeff pointed his knife towards a window and said ''Or it's that Proxy Hunter with a bazooka outside.''

I got my flip flops and started running and yelling ''Adult Gamers first!'' Lucy was in front of me and I pushed her making her almost land on Jeff's knife.

I opened the door and there I saw a creature on four legs with an old pilot's hat on his head.

Jeff got out and saw corpses scattered around the building floor. He got near the creature patted it on the head and asked ''Now where's that chopper?''

He pointed outside and Jeff yelled ''Who wants to live follow me! I am not guaranteeing your safety! Fly on Creepy Pasta airline on your own risk!'' We ran outside where a guy that looked like something from Zelda leaned on the chopper.

Jill squealed and yelled in a manly voice ''Get to the chopper!''

We all stopped and turned around facing her. All of us had disappointed looks on our beautiful faces… Well some of us.

Jeff stormed at me with a knife and I asked ''Did I say that out loud?'' He nodded, and The Zelda person pulled him off whispering something about going back to anger management classes.

''Hello I'm Ben.'' We boarded the chopper. It was really big. It fit all 9 of us.

''So… I heard that Slendy has a girlfriend from here… You know her by any chance?'' Ben asked while driving. I nodded and said ''Yeah, that's me.''

He laughed and asked ''I didn't know he liked the gamers?'' Hoodie shrugged and Masky started making out with Jill.

Rake was watching them intensively. Hoodie hit him over the head and asked ''I thought you trained him Jeff?'' Jeff shrugged and said ''I said I **tried** I never said it was a success.''

Jeff mumbled something at me and smiled. I was a bit freaked out; I'm a bit scared of him.

''Scared aunt Lizz?'' Lucy mocked me. Mark smirked and said ''Oooh, Lucy I think that you didn't notice Rake is here as well.'' Lucy shrugged and said ''He's like a Creepy Pasta pet. Yeah sure, he's scary but who isn't? I mean look at this, Lizz could probably get her own page if she actually does anything serious with Slenderman. Lizz how would your proxy name be?''

Jill stopped making out and said her voice filled with happiness ''Mine would be **Jill the Killer**.''

Jeff grumbled and said ''Jill that's my name.''

''You ever heard of identity theft?'' Jill asked. Before he could answer Jill's tongue was down Masky's throat.

''Yeah I'm interested the kid has a point how would your Creepy Pasta name be?'' Ben asked still keeping his eyes on the road. I actually felt glad that he was paying attention to driving.

''Um well, anything game related would be nice.'' I spoke with shyness. They shrugged and said ''That is so you.''

30 minutes of flying later…

Jeff was deep in thought until he yelled ''We could call you 'The N00B'!''

Ben laughed and looked at us and we crashed.

I was hanging on a tree branch and Jill was already down with everyone else.

Ben laughed and said ''Yeah, you're right it does fit the description.''

Hoodie chuckled and Masky and Jill whimpered… Now I'm asking myself… Why?

Masky pointed in the direction of some bushes and yelled ''Chupacabra!'' Jeff ran in the other direction accompanied by Rake and Ben. Hoodie started climbing up my tree, possibly trying to free me. He got his pocket knife out and cut the vine which had my leg stuck and I fell on Lizz knocking her out!

Masky picked her up and we started running.

I yelled ''We should've never left the civilization which is known as the USA!'' Hoodie nodded and also yelled for the first time ''Yeah, now we're hunted down by a fucking Chupacabra!''

Masky screamed while carrying Jill ''Mommy!''

The Chupacabra POV

I heard a lot of screaming. I went to check what was happening and there I saw humans screaming their asses off. Man now I see why Slenderman exterminates them.

I was full, I just ate goat meat and I was full. All I wanted is to point them to town… No use if they find my secret cave.

They ran and I started running after them… Man I'm going to be late.

''Wait up!'' I heard someone yell and I turned around and so did they… Oh god! Who invited him!?

''Hello there!'' A polka dot moron who was in relations with a myth I idolize waved… At the humans?

''Hoodie, Masky it's me Slenderman's bro!''

I noticed that they sped up. One of them was even saying ''Hurry, hurry, hopefully he'll talk to Mr. Chupacabra and forget about us.''

They ran in the direction of the meeting… Fuck they're going to blame me! Well I could only kill them and eat them later.

I started hunting them down. Slenderman's brother stayed there and played with his dots.

Lizz pov

''Shit people he's gaining on us!'' I yelled.

Jill started waking up. She started running with us and she bumped into some camera. She fell back and all of us got near it and inspected it.

MEANWHILE

''Shall I fetch some tea for Master Slenderman?'' A butler asked the infamous Slenderman who politely declined.

''I do say Slender that is a marvelous idea. And you have quite an exquisite lifestyle.'' Yet remarked and Slendy smiled replying ''Why thank you Yeti-sama.''

One of the minor myths ran inside and yelled ''Masters there are intruders in the vicinity!''

The minor myth played the footage of Jill running into a camera and Slendy groaned.

Yeti hearing the groan asked ''You know them?''

Slendy whispered ''Unfortunately.''


	11. Chapter 11

Slenderman's pov

Great! They just had to come here! There better be a very good explanation for why they're here!

Yeti and I went outside. Outside we saw Lizz, Jill and Masky screaming while Hoodie was holding his pocket knife at the Chupacabra, the biggest suck up among myths ever.

''Master save us!'' Masky yelled.

''Yes, save us!'' Lizz yelled while using Jill as a shield.

Hoodie just glared and said ''Hey guys since he's not going to save us I might as well tell you what was-''

''Alright! Chupacabra they're with me.'' I muttered and all of the legendary myths looked at me. I knew what was in their head, what with my telepathy and everything.

'_Der Ritter is associating with humans? What a waste. He'll get demoted for sure.'_

Thanks to these morons I just lost my respect among the mythical community.

Lizz glomped me and yelled ''We found you!''

Yeti glared and asked ''You know these people Der Ritter?''

I nodded and said ''Yes, these are my proxies.''

Lizz played along ''Yeah, the Proxy Hunters were after us so 'what's his name' crashed the chopper and… where the hell are my niece and nephew!?''

MEANWHILE

''I can't believe that aunt Lizz left us here in the middle of a fucking forest that has Rake, Jeff the killer, Ben, Chupacabra, the Proxies, Slender man and the worst one of them all Jill!'' Lucinda yelled and started shaking her brother who was freaking out on the inside.

''Lucy sis, um stop shaking me you're shaking the platform on which we stand.'' Mark commented once he noticed that the shaking was creating a mini earth quake.

''I don't fucking care!'' Lucy said and tried to punch her brother in the face for no apparent reason.

Mark started fighting back and they rolled off the platform. Long mini scene short, they fell on someone.

''Ben! Get these kids off of me.'' Jeff yelled clearly wanting to gut them in their sleep.

''Yeah, sure Jeff.'' Zelda person pulled them apart and off of Jeff.

Lucy growled at Mark who shrunk back. Lucy smirked and grabbed the knife out of Jeff's hand. She raised the knife and yelled ''Run for your life brother dear!''

Mark started running and asked ''What did I ever do to deserve this?''

Lucy ran after him and yelled ''You told mum that she could leave us at Lizz's place! If you haven't said that, we wouldn't even be in this mess!'' Jeff started running after Lucy. He gained up on her and said ''Give me my knife back.''

''After I kill him!''

''No. I need it now.'' Jeff protested and grabbed the knife. Lucy tried pulling the knife in her direction but Jeff did the same until it flew out of their hands and into a crocodile's mouth.

Jeff's eyes widened, if that was possible considering his little incident. Lucy backed away from Jeff. Ben quietly went and got the children. Jeff was just sitting there doing nothing. No outburst, no death threats, nothing.

Lucy spoke up ''I'm sorry mister Jeff.''

Jeff nodded and said ''No problem.''

Ben asked ''Are you mad?''

''No… I'm not mad.'' He said it quietly with no emotion in his voice.

Mark took Lucy and they ran with Ben who was pushing them to go faster.

Jeff remained there looking at the horizon not even paying any attention to well anything that could possibly kill him. Jeff rose to his feet and started walking in the direction of town… Or he hoped civilization was in that way.

''Yep, I'm going to kill her… Later… After Jill.'' He muttered.

Ben pov

Wow. I've never seen Jeff so…Indifferent. He's always the quiet killer that can pack a punch when you steal something of his. This kid is very, very, very, very, very lucky that she's still among the living. Dude… Where the hell is Rake!?

''Rake! Come 'ere boy! It's me Ben.'' I called out.

''Who's older?'' I asked.

Marks answered ''I am by 3 minutes.''

''I let you go first.'' Lucy answered.

I chuckled and all of a sudden we saw Rake chasing a fast mouse with a sombrero. Man this day… is very weird.

''Rake!'' I yelled, he stopped and glomped me. Rake is my only fan… Everyone says I'm ugly!

''Hey Ben where are we going?'' Mark asked.

''Away from Jeff. He's like a mother animal and Lucy just killed his baby. You can only imagine how much he wants to kill you now.''

We stopped and saw Slender man and the gang yelling about nonsense that doesn't matter… Jeff is on the loose and he's scarier than ever.

Lizz pov

''Boss, what did you talk about at the summit.'' Hoodie asked the grouchy Slenderman.

''They kicked me out! It's your entire fault. What was so important-''

''ProxHuntPocalypse.'' I said and we all nodded. Slendy looked confused and Ben, Rake and the twins ran to us.

''Aunt Lizz we need to go somewhere where Jeff would never think to look!'' Mark and Lucy yelled in unison.

Slendy laughed and said ''Go to Europe or Australia he can't stand their accents.''

''Really?'' The adults asked… Strange none of us act like adults and yet we're in that category because of our age.

''Well… Not exactly but he just doesn't like that his accent makes him sound like he has no class when he speaks to a British person. He never mentioned why he hates the Australian accent though.''

''He had a bad run in with kangaroos.'' Ben answered.

-SILENCE-

''O-kay.'', I felt awkward for some reason. Oh yeah Ben was leaning on me and mumbling into my ear. Slender man looked jealous for some reason… Oh right we're dating. I forgot.

''Benji… Slender and I are dating.'' I said and he backed away and said ''You heard nothing.'' I smirked and Jill yelled ''My Fangirl senses are tingling!''

We all looked at her strangely as she ran away from us. It's her funeral. We aren't waiting for her. Hey where's Jeff?

''Where's Jeff?'' I asked and everyone pushed Lucy to explain.

''Aunt Lizz I think he had a nervous breakdown. So we just left him near a swamp with crocodiles and alligators.'' Lucy explained and Mark added ''Lucy went all psycho on me and Jeff's knife is now in a croc's stomach.''

Masky gasped ''You mean his favorite knife, the one he uses to kill people ever since he committed matricide?''

They nodded and Hoodie whispered ''Was he all quiet and calm?'' They nodded once more.

Hoodie laughed ''Kiss life goodbye kid… You're going to die.''

Then we saw a purple chopper land in front of us and a girl in her teens yelled ''Actually this story is Against child violence!'' I recognized the girl as the same girl from the movies and asked ''Who the hell are you!?''

''I'm the creator of this realm biotch!'' She flicked her fingers and the chopper disappeared along with her.

''Man this is just weird.'' Slender man muttered. We all approved by nodding.

10 minutes of walking later…

''Why did you have to park the Slendermobile so far away!?'' I yelled.

''Why do you keep calling it that?'' Slender questioned.

I shrugged and continued walking until we saw a jet. All of us gaped and Slender laughed ''Heh, more like the Slender jet to me.''

All of us entered and we saw some cool stuff, a T.V., bathroom, comfy chairs, a staff of mini myths and video games accompanied by ps3, ps2, XBOX 360, Wii and a psp! I hugged Slender and he asked ''Um, my brother is the only one who knows how to fly a jet. So is there anyone who knows how to pilot.''

Hoodie and Ben raised their hands and Hoodie was the pilot while Ben was co-pilot this time.

Masky and I went outside until preparations were done.

Our eyes widened once we saw Jeff with his knife running at us! Oh shit!

''I'm going to kill you kid!'' Jeff yelled and swung his knife for fun.

Inside Lucy asked ''How did he get his knife back?''

Mark squinted his eyes and saw Jill covered in some substance which could be described as croc intestines…

''She got eaten by a crocodile, then she used the knife to escape.'' Mark explained and Lucy screamed.

Masky came outside and was rudely pushed to the ground by Jill who smiled and yelled ''You owe me Jeff!''

Jeff stopped mid killing spree. He turned around and said ''Um, kid let me use you as a human shield until we reach America and you're off the hook.'' Lucy ran to him and Jeff used her as a human shield like he said he would.

Jill pouted and said ''All I want to do is have sex with you! Is that too much to ask!?''

We all nodded and got in the jet. All of us were ready.

Rake was sitting next to Jeff, the twins were sitting together, Jill was sitting next to Masky and Slendy was in the back sitting next to me.

_''This is your pilot speaking, we're about to go in the air.'' Hoodie said._

_''Yep, so watch your lunch it's going to be a bumpy ride.'' Ben commented._

''Hey! Wait up!'' Splendy yelled and almost everyone yelled ''Oh no! Not this guy again! Faster Hoodster faster!''

We were in air but Splendy was hanging on the left wing. We all looked at each other and Jeff was it. He got out through the window and got his knife out.

''Away with you Splendor!'' He swung his knife and hit him right in the skull.

Splendy cried, not a painful cry, more like an 'Oh no Imma need plastic surgery' kind of cry. Splendy was freaking out and Jeff pushed him on a tree… Moments later Jeff was next to Rake and we all decided that we should part ways.

We landed in the woods and Ben continued driving with Jeff and Rake.

-Annoying ringtone-

''Yes?'' I answered and got greeted by a very big bitch called Linda.

''Of course sister dear… Yes I'll bring them right over.''

They all stayed silent and I started yelling ''Listen sis, I don't care that you're successful you're acting like such a bitch! Oh I'm immature? Blah, blah, blah, blah! Is that immature too!?'' Then she hung up after telling me that I should bring the twins to my place where she's waiting.

A woman in a suit with a PDI in her right hand sat on my couch. She had short strait brown hair and she had contact lenses. She was on the phone talking to her secretary.

The twins mouthed 'hi mum' and she just waved and took them. She looked at me and said ''Man, you're a real failure… Now I see why my parents let me go to Oxford.''

I waved goodbye and said to Linda ''Sister dear…''

She asked very interested in what I have to say ''Yes…''

I gave her the finger and said ''Fuck you!'' then I closed the door in her face.


	12. Chapter 12

''Have you noticed that Zalgo has been acting strange?'' Ben asked.

The man in a white hoody shrugged and said ''I honestly don't give a damn about that drama queen.''

Jeff Pov

''He's the most powerful of us all you know.'' Ben protested and I said ''Yeah sure he can destroy Earth whenever he pleases but he never leaves his lair.''

''Yeah exactly, that's why it's strange.'' I shrugged and grabbed my knife once I saw a guy in his 'prime years'. I put my hoody on and Ben was right behind me.

''So Jefforino anything new happen while I was flying Rake to Japan?'' I took a deep breath and threw my knife at the guy I was supposed to kill. I killed him of course… Where was I again? Oh yeah…

''You think you can live after calling me Jefforino!?'' I yelled and Ben jumped in some kind of river. I smirked and yelled ''Ben, there's a waterfall right over there!'' I pointed at the Niagara Falls.

He started swimming for his life and I went to grab his hand but before I could reach him my phone rang.

Ben pov

What did I ever do to deserve- oh.

''Jeff! Please help me! I'm sorry!'' Oh good he's coming over.

-Annoying ringtone remix version-

Jeff answered his phone and the currents took me.

Goodbye cruel world…

Jeff pov

''This better be good.'' I spat and heard a laugh come from the other line. How dare this person mock me…He started rambling about how he's stuck and needs me desperately.

''Listen I'm not interested.'' Then I heard him say the three words nobody wants to hear.

_You. Owe. Me._

''Fine, what do you want Zalgo?'' I asked now clearly agitated.

''You're serious?'' I asked. Was this moron joking around? ''You're serious.'' I confirmed and sighed.

''Alright.'' I said and added ''We'll be there.''

He hung up on me and I yelled to Ben ''Just get in my phone!''

He did. It's really good to have someone who can be in technology, with you. How many facebook accounts have I cracked thanks to Ben…? Just for fun and mischief.

''So, where are we off to?''Ben/phone asked.

I grumbled ''We're going to need someone who is generally supposed to hunt pests. No he did not say what kind of pest.''

He got out of my phone and in his 'alive' form. He smiled and said ''I think you're going to need someone who is glompable.''

I looked at him wide eyed… sometimes I regret having no eyelids.

''Why?'' I asked and Ben chuckled.

''I hacked Zalgo's PC and turned the camera on… A fan is the pest. I didn't recognize her.'' Ben explained and I groaned.

''So how are we going to get there? I never went to his lair.'' I admitted and prepared my knife in case this 'Pest' gets an idea.

He didn't answer, but he teleported us into Zalgo's lair. I felt like puking nothing like being taken apart into tiny pieces then rebuilt again.

I was seriously sick; his lair reeks of death and suffering. I liked the smell but his house was a complete disaster everything was run down, furniture was turned over, love poems were written on the wall and Zalgo was on the ceiling… Usual day for a myth I guess.

''Oh great and mighty Zalgo we, your worshipers have come to aid you.'' Ben introduced us. I looked at him and whispered ''Suck up much?''

Zalgo was waving and whispering ''She's in the kitchen.'' I nodded and took out my knife out. This was going to be fun.

I creaked open the door and went in. I almost let my knife fall right out of my hands when I saw who she was… This is not my day.

She awoke when I groaned and she squealed ''Yes!''

She had curly brown hair and had T-shirt that was supposed to say 'I don't believe' but the negative in don't was crossed out so it made 'I do believe'

She smirked and said very quickly but I heard it.

She said ''Don'taskIdon'tevenknowhowthishappened! Ithinkitwasadare!'' (Don't ask I don't even know how this happened! I think it was a dare.)

I crossed my arms and asked ''Are you proud of that decision?''

She frowned ''Nope!''

I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to Zalgo. He's probably going to do the same as always.

He got down and all of his mouths opened, excluding the seventh one. He laughed and said ''You may have caught me by surprise human female-'' I cut him off ''They ALL caught you by surprise.''

''Human I sentence you to death.'' Zalgo chuckled once he saw our expressions… Heh, sorry Lizz you're dead.

Lizz panicked and yelled ''No this can't be happening! No sir, this was all a fucking mistake. I didn't mean to do any of this… I was drunk!'' He gestured for Ben and me to take her away.

I was the one to take her to her cell while Ben teleported off somewhere.

Hoodie pov

Jill was making out with Masky, same ol' same ol'. Slendy went to a big lake where tourists meet… I think he said something about 'fishing'? And as for me, I was enjoying the peace and quiet until Ben teleported and he had a worried look on his face.

''Hoodster! Zalgo sentenced Lizz to death!'' He yelled and I spat my cocktail in his face. It caused him to glitch and he said ''So we need to fill out her forms and plead our case.''

I groaned so loud that everyone gathered and the guys had this look that meant they understood.

Slendy whispered ''Oh great, we're going to the CPDZR.'' He received a blank stare from Jill and Boss explained ''Creepy Pasta Department of Zalgo's Revenge.''

Now _I_ gave him a blank stare.

''It's exactly like your DMV.'' All of us groaned and Masky said ''That's the only reason why I agreed to be your proxy so I wouldn't have to face the IRS and the DMV.''

Slendy snorted and said ''The IRS, we have that too.''

I asked ''What's it called in your society.''

''IRS. Same people in every dimension… IRS… It's because of them that I live in a fucking forest.''

Jill was freaking out then she yelled at me, the poor hoody wearing proxy ''Why do we have to go there!''

I pointed at Ben who explained everything. Jill felt terrible. She hugged Masky and Boss Slender walked us.

:::::::CPDZR:::::::

Half of the legendary myths were there… Waiting in lines… waiting either for their turn or their slow and useless demise.

Jill was speechless. Masky went to find a right form. Ben was playing videogames in front of kid myths who were crying. Boss went in the queue and I was just about to ask the old hag which form is the one I need… You can't trust Masky with forms.

''Um hello madam-'' I started.

That old hag with slimy fingers and well everything slimy related screamed at me and I pulled out my badge.

Proxy: Hoodie.

Boss: Slender man, Der Ritter.

Race: Human with no soul.

She nodded and smiled ''You needed something dear?'' I nodded and told her my predicament, she pointed towards the red forms.

Once I skimmed the form I found out that basic info is blank. I need Jill for this.

''Hey, Masky where's your girlfriend?'' I asked.

He pointed towards the, now opening door. Jill was holding 3 cups of coffee and she was grinning.

''Hey! Jill's got coffee!'' Jill yelled.

All of the arguing between myths and cutting in ceased. They turned around and looked at Jill. She smiled. She brought us coffee and we started sipping.

One little toddler myth came over to Jill and asked in a sweet little demonic tone ''Are you Jill?''

She nodded and the kid ran away crying. Okay now this was ridiculous. I climbed up on a chair and asked ''Who is Jill, or the Jill how everyone seems to be calling her?''

A red dragon answered ''Well, she is said to be a very evil human who's entered the CP world. She came on a stormy day. It was beautiful seeing humans suffer while we were safe down here. Anyway Jill came here with a purpose… Probably to kill us all… Before Zalgo met Jill he was a tyrant like no other he feared nothing and all feared him, after he met the demon which took a human form he, well, turned into a-'' He was cut off by the baby myth from before ''He twunned intwo a wuss.''

His mother scowled him ''Now, now baby you mustn't speak about master Zalgo that way.''

I climbed off the chair and Jill was pondering over something…

I was at a brink of laughing. Masky was filling out the wrong form. I already filled the right one out. I handed it to Boss since only he can actually do stuff in this society of myths.

Masky Pov (I think that this is actually the first time I'm doin' his pov, see why.)

Rainbows! Bowties! Hoodie! Jill! Forms! Cupcakes! The cupcakes are alive! I repeat the cupcakes are alive! Someone's talking to me! Shit! My leg it hurts! Is that you mom?! Why is my brain yelling! Oh right Jill gave me coffee! Why!? Oh my god I punched a slimy old hag! They're kicking me out! ''Yay!''

Lizz Pov

I was in a cell, never to see my beloved games again, not even witness Sims 4. Oh man I can't believe the last game I played was Resistance fall of man.

Tears rolled down my cheeks in hopes of pity ''Please, I'm a single mother. Who's going to take care of my kid! The father's dead! Please!''

Zalgo came in front of me and he kind of reminded me of Aku from that cartoon.

''I read your file, Lorinson Lindsey. Now I won't read it out loud for your own dignity's sake. I'm not interested in deaths it's just that I must keep order around here or I get no respect. After all I am dealing with unreasonable creatures here. Now I skimmed through your file and saw that your friend is Jill… Is that true?'' He crossed his arms and had the smuggest smile on his face.

I nodded and he clapped once and I was out of that cell and into the throne room where he was sitting.

''If you bring Jill to me, I'll set you free.'' He offered and I didn't know what to do.

He smiled and said ''Well, if you refuse I'll set you free but you won't be able to go near a game, be that a board game or something advanced with tech you won't be able to go near it… I'll make sure of that.''

I cringed and said ''Sure, I'll help you… What exactly do you plan on doing to her?''

He shrugged and said ''Nothing if it's not the real deal. If she is in fact the Jill who made me weak I will have my revenge.''

Oh Jill, what did you do?

''Revenge in a civilized manner?'' I hoped for Jill's sake. He laughed and said ''Of course not. All I want is to kill her in a painless way… Just get rid of her.''

''Do you really have the jurisdiction to deny me video games?'' I began to grow suspicious.

Zalgo whispered ''Actually lord Zalgo's been missing for centuries now, and I've taken his place. I think that your friend took our lord.'' I shook my head no and said ''I know Jill since we were kids and she isn't that old nor has she brought anything creepy in her apartment… and mine as well.''

''Sad to hear that oh well you're still going to dieAAAA!'' He screamed in agony when a knife pierced his flesh. Fake Zalgo fell and revealed Jeff who was smiling and whispering ''I've always wanted to do that.'' He took my hand and we ran. We ran until some guards stopped us. Masky all hyper and crazy knocked them out. Slender and Ben teleported us so it took less the time it would've taken individually.

We were at my apartment. I hugged Slender. He took this by surprise. I mean shit happened and I'm glad I have someone to wrap my arms around.

Jill kissed Masky. Ben saw all the kissing and leaned pursing his lips into a kissing pose he leaned to Hoodie who grabbed a book and hit him over the head with my game manual of 10.000 words.

''I swear BEN you're getting on my nerves!'' Hoodie screamed and we all laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff pov

I was covered in sweat. She was panting but she charged at me with her knife. I dodged it of course and yelled ''You should put that thing away before you hurt yourself!'' She looked at her knife and panted some more.

I taunted ''Aww… Is Janey tired?'' She glared at me and swung her knife at me.

''Jeff you will pay!'' I grabbed my knife. I swung it at her and she used her knife to deflect it. I still won; her knife flew out of her hands.

I smirked and towered over her, ''Tsk, tsk, tsk, Janey, Janey, Janey… You had a good role.'' She tried to push me… Or something like that. Anyway I knocked her to the ground and sat on her stomach.

I chuckled and said ''It was really good.''

She tried pushing me off. It didn't work so she asked ''What was good?''

I shrugged ''Your little quest to avenge the people I killed… By killing me.'' I pointed my knife towards her ''It was really amusing.''

I now positioned myself in a pose that would keep her from pushing me off of her. I had a crazy look in my eyes, well this one was crazier and I raised my knife with both hands. It was over my head and I said ''No point in telling you to go to sleep so I might as well just kill you.''

I was just about to bring my knife down and kill my 'nemesis' once and for all-

-Annoying ringtone remix version-

She looked at me and I looked at Jane until she said ''You going to answer that or not?'' I shook my head no and she added ''Whoever is calling you is very persistent.'' I decided to see who was calling me. My knife arm was holding a knife to her neck and my other arm was searching for my phone.

Caller ID: BEN!

I growled but answered ''Yes Ben?'' My teeth were gritted. Jane chuckled and probably wondered who I was talking to.

He was rambling about someone missing and Masky cutting off his head and feeding it to Rake if he didn't find him… I was very confused.

''Ben, deep breaths, calm down, okay, now tell me what happened.'' I said and Jane looked at me strangely.

''Um, Jeff he went missing again.''

I hung up, got up and said ''Jane we'll settle this another time.''

How did it happen that Masky is more responsible and adult like than BEN!?

Jane grabbed her knife and sneaked up on me… Sort of I saw her as she was doing it. ''Jane, come on later, I'm busy…''

She asked ''Killing people?''

I cringed and said ''No that's more of a hobby this is something my 'friend' wanted me to help him wit- Why the fuck am I telling you this you want to murder me?!''

Meanwhile

A teenage girl with long brown hair dragged herself home while muttering ''Oh man, that last class was so boring.'' She groaned and noticed a dog following her. She turned around and saw a husky following her. She stopped and so did the husky.

The brunette kneeled down and was the same size as the dog. She smiled ''Hi there little guy… You lost?'' Once she looked in other directions to see if the owner was nearby she grinned.

''Hey you kind of look familiar… I can't place my finger on it.'' She said and saw the dog come over to her and pout.

The teenager said ''I'm taking you home!'' Before the dog who only wanted food could react it was already being carried away.

She hugged the dog and said ''We're going to be good friends. My name's Jaylin btw… You are so cute!''

The dog could only stare in her face and think 'Why? What did I ever do to deserve this?!'

Later…

Jaylin ran towards her new dog.

''Hey, I didn't think of a name for you yet so, I don't know. My parents said it was okay for me to keep you. I mean I am a teenager I can take care of a pet.''

The dog smiled weakly. Jaylin noticing this yelled ''You're Smile Dog!?''

The dog smiled again and nodded sort of.

Jaylin was jumping around until she was hit on the head by a rock… It was a big ass rock for the record.

Jill Pov

I threw a rock at a hippie who was dancing around. Did she fall down? I hope so. That was my favorite rock.

''Hey Masky isn't that Smile dog up there?'' I pointed towards a husky who was grinning evilly. He probably rejoiced once I knocked that hippie out.

''Is that a hippie?'' I asked. Masky shook his head no and yelled ''Smile, here boy!'' Smile dog licked the girl's face and glomped Masky. He waged his tail and we walked off like nothing happened. I left General Rock behind but sacrifices must be made. R.I.P solider.

Meanwhile

Jeff pov

I saw everything… Might as well kill this teenager now before she tells anyone.

I went over to where she was lying face down. I chuckled… My next victim. I grabbed her hair; it was the first painful place I thought of.

I carried her over my shoulder quietly enough not to alarm anyone. I smiled.

I was near the forest where Slendy resides until she woke up. She started struggling until I yelled ''Go to sleep!'' She stopped and squealed…I set her down and she screamed but hesitated about something… She better not give me a hug!

''You're Jeff the killer! You're so cool!'' The rest I didn't understand… Do fans talk in some foreign language?

I raised my knife to silence the brat but she just started talking about my knife being cool…

Slendy came out of the woods and that caused her to 'squee' again.

Jill and Masky returned and this fan tried to glomp Masky but Jill pushed her away. ''No! Bad fan! Bad! He's my boyfriend!'' Jill yelled.

''Sorry… Oh I'm Jaylin.'' Jaylin introduced herself.

Hoodie came out of the woods laughing his ass off for some reason.

''Jeff you should've seen Lizz… She ate a dollar for the new video game that I bought that was supposed to come for Christmas. I blindfolded her and told her I'd give her that game if she ate a dollar.'' Hoodie laughed… Man this day just gets weirder and weirder every minute.

Jaylin hugged Smile dog and asked ''Whose dog is this?'' I pointed at Masky. She made puppy eyes and asked ''Can I keep him?'' Masky crossed his arm and said ''Yeah sure… NOT!''

Jaylin pov

I figured as much. Anyway I was planning on making a run for it so I could do some stuff before I die.

My new homeroom teacher was barfing and Hoodie was holding her hair.

''You are dead Hoodster!'' She yelled then barfed.

Masky's girlfriend who was called Jill screamed and hit on Jeff… No way! Jeff isn't slicing her OR dicing her? Not fucking fair!

''So, Ms. Lorinson how did you get involved with the Creepy Pasta gang?'' I asked…

She fanned the question with her hand and said ''Meh.''

Okay so basically she told me nothing. Slender man explained ''She was too weird to stalk so I decided to give 'friendship' a chance.'' How can you be too weird to kill? I guess anything is possible for her… I heard stories regarding her and her teaching skills, she makes stuff up as she goes along.

I watched from the sidelines as Jill and Masky made out, Slender man and Ms. Lorinson argued about something, Hoodie was reading a book and… Where the fuck is Jeff?

''Boo!'' He yelled and raised his knife. I screamed and started running as fast as my legs could carry me.

I ran into town and there I thought I lost him. I sighed and said ''My life got very difficult.''

I sat on a bench at some random park… I should go home, it's getting dark. I got up and started walking towards my house.

-Weird rustling noises-

I turned around and started looking in every direction. I sighed and said ''He probably choose someone new to kill-''

''Or I'm right next to you.'' Jeff said.

I turned around and said ''Okay, you're behind me.'' I tackled him and started running away again.

Jeff pov

I fucking hate Fans! I decided to throw the knife at her… I'm tired of running. I aimed at her back and threw it… I… missed? It didn't hit her back it hit her leg. She screamed and pulled the knife out. I laughed at her will to live.

I made my way towards her and I towered over her. I smiled at her and whispered in her ear ''Go to sleep.'' She closed her eyes and I raised my knife… I was just about to bring it down and end her until…

-Familiar annoying ringtone-

I screamed out of frustration and took out my phone. I threw the phone in some lake and the phone answered itself:

'Hello, Jeff the Killer we the creepy pasta society, award you with a million bucks in human USA dollars! You need to bring the phone and the message for us to give it to you!'

Jay pov

Jeff screamed and got off of me. He was yelling very loud… It hurt my ears.

''Because of you! I lost 1.000.000 bucks because of you! I was just toying around with you now I'm pissed off at you!''

**'**Hey Jeff did you really believe that the creepy pasta would give you money! Dude that was me!'

He glared at me and sighed ''You're a fan and you'll do anything for me?'' I nodded and he continued ''Okay you're my sidekick… You get no new name and no suffix 'the killer' got that? You're just going to hang out with me and help with shit… I will kill you if you refuse but knowing fan-''

''Yes! I'll help you.'' I yelled and hugged him. He pushed me off with the non sharp side of his knife…

''No cutting me off and no contact got that? And we won't be hand shaking at all so no contact at all!'' Jeff said.

I nodded and he said ''Okay then first order of business go in that lake and retrieve my phone.''

I looked at him and he said ''Hey you have to start somewhere… Well?''

I ran towards the lake and I saw a glimpse of Jeff smiling.

Jeff pov

I saw her go in that lake and fish out my phone. I smiled and said ''Now I see why Slendy has proxies.''


	14. Chapter 14

''So that's your room, if you even think about jumping in bed with me you're going to have another thing coming!'' Jeff yelled and pointed the sharp tip of the knife at Jay.

''I'm a teenager. I don't want to have sex… With you! You didn't quite understand what kind of fan I am.'' Jeff crossed his arms at me and said ''Okay, so I figured that you're not the touchy feely kind of person… Good to know. Now I want you to earn your stay… Don't look at me like that I told you, you had to do shit. Now clean my knives.'' He pointed towards his knife collection.

Awww man! Okay at least I'm living with him… next step: Be his partner in crime. I grabbed some knives and went outside. It's really a nice day out. I started cleaning his knives. I hummed my favorite song.

Jill pov

I was on very high ground. Perfect for a sniper like myself, I grinned and aimed. The aim was right on her brunette head. Right between the eyes, I shot and Jeff came with a frying pan. He moved the frying pan to her head and the bullet was lodged in the skillet! Dammit!

Jeff's pov

She jumped once she saw the bullet in Ben's least favorite skillet… You can have favorites even in skillets?

Her eyes were wide and she asked ''Jeff, what just happened?'' I tried to frown ''Someone wants you dead… You have any enemies?''

She shook her head no. Who could possibly hate her this much? I pondered for a while until I saw someone curse and run off. I grabbed my knife and started running' after this guy.

Meanwhile

Lizz pov

I was flashbacking into my teens…

_A very dorky braces wearing, glasses wearing, curly haired girl chatted with her popular friends._

_Amy the prettiest new girl who was only hanging out with Lizz out of pity said ''Oh yeah we fucked so much last night that I didn't go for the 4th__time… What about you Jill?''_

_Jill in high school had this creepy smile, she was the Goth overlord of school. Janitors and faculty members had to ask for her permission to go in the school basement. Jill in her teens was wearing black long-ish shorts and a black shirt. On the shirt were handwritten words that Jill made by herself with some red substance 'You can read this? Okay gouging of the eyes time!' (_Don't ask how it all fit on one T-shirt lol)

_She said ''Oh yeah me and Lucas fucked last night… I took his virginity, little fucker didn't even come close into giving me an orgasm.'' Jill laughed and I corrected her ''It's Lucas and I not me and Lucas, Jill.''_

_She nodded and said ''I know that, it's just I'm way more important than him.'' Amy laughed and Jill smirked. I was a complete outcast. I sort of still am…_

_They turned to me and asked ''So how did you lose your virginity?''_

I didn't. I'm 28 and I still haven't lost my virginity! Isn't that sad!?

Then I saw Slender, really saw him. Feared by all, tall, handsome actually, has his own minions, he would've probably been popular in High school, a bit deformed but hey we all have flaws, but the most important of all… He was an outcast.

I smiled kindly for once and it wasn't forced. He looked at me and smiled too. ''You seem happy Lizz?'' I nodded and asked ''So how serious do you want to get with me?''

He shrugged and said ''I don't know I don't want to rush into things. I like you, I mean it. I like spending time with you. You're the first person in a century to have treated me like a person. Not some commercialistic fad that has a large fan club. Saying that I dislike my fans would be an understatement. I mean, I'm flattered but it seems as though people have forgotten my true nature. Does it look like I, the legendary Slenderman, Der Ritter would be in love with you because you claim to be different. And what creeps _me_ out is the fact that a majority of my fans are the age group I actually stalk and kill. If I'm in a good mood might I add!''

I cut him off by grabbing his red tie and I dragging him. He played along and we entered his room.

Back to Jeff…

I lost the intruder! I need a good spar… How about…? Ben is out with the proxies on some carnival or something and Lizz doesn't know how to fight… Jill would probably get the best of me with fire power. She's pretty skilled with guns. I heard some rustle come from behind me… Oh great Jay followed me.

I sighed and said '' Do you know how to use a knife?'' She nodded and I smiled. I lunged for her and she backed away saying ''I don't have a knife!''

I smirked and said ''Rule number one: I'm unpredictable always keep a weapon close by.'' I lunged for her and she shielded her face with her hands… I'm working with a slightly advanced Noob.

I stopped and said ''Rule number 2: Never do that. I'll cut off your hands AND I'll cut up your face.''

Jay pov

''I know that. It was just a human reflex!'' I yelled… Okay his mouth is twitching; he doesn't like to be yelled at… I'm sorry Jeff sheesh.

I remembered that Jeff gave me a pocket knife, just in case. I pulled it out and said ''You're going down Jeff.'' He smirked and said ''If you say so…'' He lunged at me and overpowered me in what approximately 10 seconds… Man he's got skill.

I was a bit shaken up and he laughed and said ''Hey don't worry you lasted longer than any of my victims did. You need some practice that's all… And technically since you are my sidekick I HAVE TO help you out.'' I smiled and hugged him.

''You didn't pay any attention to what I had to say did you?'' He asked and I answered casually ''I listened it's just I-'' He put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut it.

-Rustle noises-

Jill pov

I moved from tree to tree and I looked at them all giggly and smiley, she took MY precious from me! How dare she? My precious, Jill will get her precious back. Yes she will.

I slouched and started running with a sniper on my back. Only one objective was running through my head 'Jill will get her precious all to herself!'

Everything was going as planned until Precious heard me. Precious covered mouth of thief with his own and listened for me… Thief seem to enjoy this more than I would like. Precious took his knife and started running for me again. I started running as well, of course putting on my hoody as I ran so he didn't recognize me.

Jill ran towards a sour entrance. Jill jumped in and yelled out ''Precious shall be mine!'' Jill landed in crap and bacteria! Eww! Man it reeks!

Jeff pov

Really Jill you're at this again. It took you 3 years to get over Jane and we want to kill each other! I sighed ''Jill you're on fucked up girl.''

I heard a loud 'EWW!' come out from where Jill landed and I smiled ''Oh yeah, karma you know how to make my day and ruin it in the same time.'' Jay ran towards me and yelled ''Jeff what the fuck just happened!?'' I laughed and said ''A proxy hunter, don't worry I killed him.''

She smiled and asked ''So when are we gonna go and kill people?''

I rolled my eyes and said ''We aren't going anywhere until you learn how to kill a person 100 ways with just your hands. You need to learn the basics after all.''

She smiled and said ''Yeah I can deal with that.''

I wondered if Slendy had the same experience with Masky?

Slender pov

''I'm not turned on!'' Lizz yelled for the 3rd time now.

''I told you I never did it with a human before!''

''Pfft! Listen dude I'm a virgin and I'm desperate!''

''I don't care! Listen this can't be forced you kno-'' I protested until Lizz brought her lips to mine.

Hoodie pov

Ben was asking for cash so he could lose it all on some carnival RIGGED game. I gave him 5 bucks and told him that he won't be getting another cent.

He ran and I started looking for Masky… Why oh why did I agree to this? I spotted him near a gypsy. He looked kind of… Sad?

I sat next to him and asked ''What's the matter? You're not all smiley and optimistic.''

He shrugged and said ''Jill isn't attracted to me anymore… She loves Jeff.'' He spat his name, hatred filling his voice. I smirked and said ''Jeff is a faze… Don't worry she loves you.''

That seemed to brighten him up. He gave his cash to the gypsy… Oh god why does everyone believe in what gypsy people tell them? Masky smiled and the gypsy said ''A tragedy will happen soon… A big tragedy among you and your friends… A big, big tragedy.'' I laughed and Masky started crying on me… Where the fuck is Jill, I want to kill her for this!

Jill pov

I walked through feces and other disgusting crap. I'm going to kill her! She thinks that she can barge in and steal him away from me! Well too bad… I killed them all… Well the potential threats, such as Jess, no one and I mean no one will interfere!

I walked some more planning her sweet demise until I saw a cat licking its ass. I laughed and the cat looked at me whilst grinning. I was a bit intimidated by its smile it's scary, creepy smile. It came closer until it said in… English?

''I heard you fall in the sewers, what do you want?'' It said and licked its paw.

''I'm just, I don't know…'' I said and sat down next to… Him… yep it's a dude.

''Well, if it's any consolation you still have Masky who loves you with all his little heart… Prrrrr.'' This cat… It's not right, something isn't right about him, his aura is-

He grinned and scratched my head ''Listen Jilly you may not remember me, but I remember you all your little features and tricks.'' He hissed and I started backing away.

He smirked and said ''Jill, you don't find me cute anymore? You helped me heal and now once we reunited you're running away from me.'' He came closer to me and he raised his claw.

''Grinny please… I'm sorry okay!'' I cried and his claw went right across my face.

I screamed and fell off a metal bed. I looked around and saw Jeff. I smiled but looked everywhere for that damn cat…

Jeff asked in a very serious and deadly tone ''Would it kill you to leave Jaylin alone… Alive!?'' I frowned and said ''Yeah but-''

''No buts Jill! This is a serious problem you tried to kill her and all of my other female run-ins… You re-killed every fucking female I've ever killed. Face it! I don't like you! As a matter of fact I hate you! I don't like Jay in that way. She's my fucking sidekick!''

I looked down and saw Grinny, grinning at me. I screamed and ran towards Jeff… but I only went past him… He looked at me with satisfaction.

I started running. I ran past that little pest called Jay. She waved and I only glared. She backed away from me. Grinny was laughing now… I sat outside on some tree stump.

He smiled once more and said ''Why the fuck are you standing around… Go get your man… I mean Masky!''

I decided to listen to the god awful cat and I started running towards Masky's current whereabouts… Hoodie likes to text hate mail and he texted me the location.

Masky pov

I cried on Hoodie who glared at the gypsy family. He took out his knife and the gypsy took out Excalibur. Hoodie's eyes widened and he started running leaving me alone.

I cried some more until I saw someone running towards me… She had two sombreros. One was on her head and the other in her hand.

She was just two steps away from me. She lifted her sombrero up and I saw her face… I saw JILL! I hugged her and she smiled. I grabbed the other sombrero and we started dancing!

Ten minutes later…

We went in Lizz's apartment and started making out.

Lizz pov

I was on the couch watching satellite TV at Slendy's place. He was moaning and saying that his back hurt… I nodded and groaned.

Jeff pov

Ben ran towards me with a cat in his hands. He started yelling ''Dude this cat speaks English!?'' I smirked and asked ''Hey Grinny mission accomplished?''

He nodded and said ''Piece of cake she won't be bothering you anymore.'' I gave him some fish and Ben asked ''How the fuck does this thing speak English!?''

I shrugged and said ''I don't know. All I do know is that Grinny made Jill get off my back, that's all I need to know.'' Grinny smiled and added ''Oh yes, she thought that my first encounter with her was a dream… Nice trick making her wake up at your place… very nifty neh?'' I smiled and said ''Thanks Grinny. So on the evil scale for us 'myths' where are you know?''

He smirked and said ''Since Zalgo's dead I'm the fifth… Well if all of my encounters with humans were this terrifying I would be higher than you number two… Sad that Slendy has us beaten both.'' I shrugged and said ''I only care for being in the top five I don't go around killing competition like you do.''

Grinny liked his paw and said ''Oh you're right I DO go around killing competition… And I'm about to do the same to you!'' he pounced on me and I reached for my knife… No way in hell am I going to be killed by a fucking cat.

Ben put on some gloves and grabbed Grinny.

Grinny pov

How dare this insect touch me!? Oh no! No! No! Not the water! Mmmmmffdddd! Water!

He put me down and smirked ''Listen little kitty, I know you can't die so I'll just have to send you to a very dark place that will make you act like other acts if you want to survive. Both Jay and Jeff are my co-players in life. You try and hurt them you're going to… GO TO THE ANIMAL SHELTER!''

He smiled and I was taken away by some creeps in white clothing. They put me in a cage and I yelled ''This isn't the end of me! You'll see! I'll be back if it's the last thing- FISH! I LOVE FISH!''

Meanwhile in Lizz's apartment that still has a broken lock, Jill and Masky were laying in bed cuddling.

''Um Jill… I was wondering… Would you like to- No it's stupid.''

''What is it Masky?'' Jill asked as she snuggled with her little panda.

''Um...'', He got out of bed and kneeled on one knee in his boxers, ''I was wondering…''

Jill's eyes widened. Masky took out a diamond ring and asked ''Will you marry me?''


	15. Chapter 15

Jay pov

Jeff and I have grown closer... He even lets me go on killing sprees with him. Yes! Mission accomplished.

We were stacking out this house for a while now… Jeff says this guy owes him big time. I figured as much. I tightened my grip on my knife and smirked. I wore a black Hoody to hide my face… No use in one of my friends running after me if they recognize me.

Jeff opened the door and I ran inside.

He glared at me.

I mouthed 'Sorry.' He nodded and we went inside.

The first thing I noticed was that the guy had an obsession with Hello Kitty crap. I almost started laughing, but then I saw this guy… He dyed his hair bright pink, he wore fucking neko ears!

I started laughing and I startled the guy… He noticed my knife and backed away. He grabbed this Hello Kitty head and said ''Watch it! I'll blow us all into itty bitty pieces!''

I couldn't stop laughing until Jeff came into view and all the color from this guy's face disappeared… He started making apologies and Jeff shook his head and said ''Sorry but you know how it is in life, three strikes you're out… Well most of the time, it only took you one time to piss me off.''

Jeff snorted and said ''He was easy prey.'' I nodded and he asked ''I want to go to burger king you?''

I made a confused face and he laughed ''After I kill I get this craving for food… Well I feel like nachos now, yesterday I felt like cupcakes.''

Did I just hear Jeff say he felt like cupcakes?

I nodded and he pointed his knife at a McDonalds. ''I want a cheese burger!'' He yelled while dragging me in the direction of food.

Hoodie pov

''Nope! Ask someone else!'' I yelled at Masky who was in bed with Jill. Masky pouted and Jill glared.

I glared as well until I sighed saying ''Ask someone else, if no one else wants to, I'll ask one of my friends.''

Ben pov

I finally finished installing the game on all 8 computers… We're going to have ourselves a battle royal!

I can't wait to go tell Lizz. Oh there she is.

''Lizz wait up!'' I yelled and she sped up for some reason.

Lizz pov

He probably told his fellow myths how bad I am in bed! Shit! Ben wants to rub it in my face! Run Lizz run!

Masky was holding a list of names and all of them were crossed out… Man he's sad.

Masky pov

I started crying and I saw the last person who would probably want to be my best man…

-RING-

-RING-

-RING-

''I'm busy!''And then he hung up.

I decided not to listen to Jill for once, I've always done what she's asked, and she has to make one sacrifice for me.

Goody he's back! I ran up to Jeff who was smiling.

''Jeff do you like weddings?'' I asked and he nodded adding ''I love crashing them by saying 'I killed the love birds and you bought the presents for nothing'.''

I gulped and asked ''Please be my best man!'' I grabbed his shoulders and I started looking at his lifeless eyes. Jay was staring at her boss until Jeff mockingly said ''Okay, sure.''

Jay pov

Lizz was talking to Ben and they squealed and yelled ''People announcement time!''

Everyone shut up and listened…

''Okay, you know SLENDER the game right?'' A couple of nods, ''Okay so my sis Linda made it into an online game like Wow… We're going to be the first people to play it and it's 4 on 4, girls vs. guys!''

-Cricket noises-

Jill exclaimed ''If you play we're counting it as the attendance on our wedding and the present.''

Everyone took their seats.

''Hey where are the girls going to play?''

Jay asked and Lizz said ''My apartment.''

Slendy teleported us.

''Peace!'' Jill yelled.

We made our way to our computers.

No pov

Everyone put their headsets on and they logged in.

The first thing they noticed was the registry… They registered with crazy, yet recognizable usernames.

They all started playing until Lizz yelled ''Wait!''

Everyone waited and she continued ''Girls are short one player-''

''Don't worry I asked Jane to join and she's logged in from her house… Her username is 'DeathtoJeff1'.

Ben's user name: 'Ultimategamer007'

Masky's user name: 'Happydude:3'

Hoodie's username: 'Mehman101'

Jeff's user name: 'THEJefftheKiller'

Lizz user name: 'TROLLAlert'

Jill user name: '…Threedots'

Jay username: 'KillerinDarkness'

Jane username: 'DeathtoJeff1'

GIRLS: Lizz pov

All of us were screaming of joy ''Yeah bitches!''

We're one note ahead of them… Jill found the note on a tank.

Jill screamed over her headset ''Dude, I see Jeff walking into a wall!''

Boys:

''How the hell do I stop walking into a wall!?'' Jeff yelled and Masky helped him.

Ben pov

''I'm disappointed the girl's are one step ahead of us!'' I yelled and Jeff yelled back ''It would be way easier if it were in real life!''

This made me smile and I said ''What if it were?''

Hoodie said ''Then we would beat them because guys are superior to women in any kind of athletic situation.'' Everyone stared at him and he raised his hands in the air ''In most cases.'' I grabbed their characters and deleted them. Then I pulled my friends in the game.

Lizz was the same as she was in real life but a bit more game-ish looking. All of them were.

Jeff asked ''How would game blood look like?''

Jane drew her knife out and said ''I don't know care to try it Jeff?!''

Jay pov

A holographic projection of the team and number of notes collected changed… 0-0 zero, zero no one had a note… Dammit it re-started.

The teams changed into smaller teams.

Jeff- Lizz

Jane- Masky

Jill- Jay

Hoodie- Ben

We got flashlights and the countdown started…

Shit this is a time limit kind of game!

No one pov

They scattered in different directions. Jeff and Lizz went towards the deep forest, Jill and Jay went towards some kind of building, Masky and Jane ran towards a path of corpses while Hoodie and Ben decided to run for the little hills.

Everything was going panic free until they heard creepy music and static noises…

Tall, thin and faceless was staring at them from behind the fence… He nodded and teleported in the arena.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff pov

Lizz had an imaginary light bulb over her head and she screamed ''I have an idea!''

''I noticed that everything cartoonish can be shown… I am not amused…'' I admitted and she smiled.

I pointed towards a tree and she looked where I was pointing at, only to see a freaking note on top of a gigantic tree.

''I can't climb a tree.'' She said and I started climbing it for her.

I grumbled as I got splinters in my hands. I finally reached the top of a tree… No freaking note! The fuck?! I saw it!

She yelled ''Hey it fell on the ground!'' Now she tells me.

Ben pov

Hoodie mumbled something then yelled ''Can you fix this?'' I shook my head no and said ''I made it so that we had to win for this to finish and pull us to our reality.''

Slendy (real world) pov

I made my way to the guys and I saw four computers unattended… Then I saw Jeff and Lizz yelling at each other … Not gonna ask.

Jay pov

Of all the times I forget my knife a fucking cyber Slenderman attacks Jill and I.

Jill was laughing until she reached in her pocket… I have to ask her where she gets her freaking weapons!?

Jill smirked and said ''Adios Slenderidos you gonna get granaded by Jillias!''

I ran out of the little building and Jill jumped out of the window accompanied by an explosion.

She smirked and said ''I feel like I'm in Texas again!''

I grumbled. She shot me a glare and I said ''Stop staring at me Jill.''

She laughed and said ''Aww… I thought you of all people would get used to someone glaring and staring at you… You know since your boss is… Jeff.''

I groaned and she hugged me. I wanted to barf but I restrained myself.

Jane pov

I was stuck with the most idiotic being in the History of… EVERYTHING! Masky, he's brain dead! I slapped him a couple of times and he just smiled and said ''Yay!''

Well at least he can climb and run good… That's pretty handy, having your own chimp.

He was jumping for joy after he found the 4th note.

I smiled and said ''Hey can we switch partners?''

He smiled and said ''We have to go to the settings for that and I think I saw the 'Settings' building go up in flames.'' He stuck his tongue out and I was on a brink of screaming my head off.

Lizz pov

Jeff jumped off a tree and said ''Okay we have two notes already… How do you think Ben is doing?''

I shrugged and we saw Ben and Hoodie run our way and Ben yelled ''Biotch! 1 note! In your face!''

Jeff showed him our notes and Ben was sent crying to Hoodie.

Jill pov

We saw Jeff and almost instantly Jay ran towards him, and that caused me to be dragged there without my free will.

Jay pov

''Jeff! Can we switch partners!?''

The freaking score board changed again:

Jill- Jay = 0

Hoodie- Ben = 1

Jeff- Lizz = 2

Masky- Jane = 5

Lizz ran with Jill and they grabbed hands and something glowed and made electricity sounds… A mini hologram appeared on it was written SWITCH PARTNER?

YES?

NO?

Lizz picked yes and they became partners and Jeff's hand glowed and so did Jay's as well.

**'THEJefftheKiller**' is now partners with 'KillerinDarkness'

And 'TROLLAlert' is partners with '…Threedots' as well.

Jill and Lizz made some secret handshake and yelled ''Oh yeah!''

Jeff mumbled ''Finally someone who can be of help in this game.''

Jeff pov

Let the fucking gaming begin… Wait what's with the clock?

We all heard ticking and Ben quivered in fear?

''Ben, we can get out whenever we want right?'' I asked.

He scratched the back of his neck and said ''Well, if one team wins… Yes. If not then, no.''

Lizz looked confused until Jill said ''So you're not in control anymore?''

Ben admitted ''I was never in control in the first place… Sorry. So when the clock goes to 00.00.00. we'll be deleted and that'll be the end of us.''

I looked at the clock and I saw 01.59.47.

Ben whispered ''We basically have 2 hours to collect these notes.''

Jane yelled ''We have 5… How much do we need, 8?''

Jill shook her head no and said ''Some of them are fake; yes 8 but some of them could be fakes…''

Masky grabbed his 5 notes and went looking through them. His face fell and he panicked ''How do we know which are fake?''

Ben replied ''The real ones are supposed to be stained with blood.''

Jane screamed and Masky threw them all on the ground.

So basically Lizz and Jill since she was keeping the notes have gotten only one real note.

Jay was chilling on the outside… Don't know why? There's a 90% chance we might die in a videogame. Hell even I'm panicking on the inside.

Jay pov

I don't want to die this way! I always pictured myself NOT dying in a video game!

Okay stay cool you want to impress Jeff.

Jeff pov

Stay cool you want to make a good example to Jay… Well a cold blooded killer kind of example.

Jane pov

''Well since there is no ultimate win in an MMORPG I guess there are objectives?'' I said and Lizz nodded then Jill screamed out of frustration ''Shit I saw a note in the building I blew up!''

-GROAN AND CURSING-

01.33.25

We all screamed and started running, desperately searching for notes.

Masky and I went towards the ashy remains of that building.

''So Jeff… I was wondering, what's with the niceness all of a sudden I remember the basic training you gave me?'' Jay asked.

Jay pov

I cringed and remembered my basic training…

_I was three meters away from Jeff. I smirked and asked ''What are we learning today Jeff?''_

_He smirked and grabbed the knives I had to clean._

_He was chuckling when he answered ''Oh well nothing but you know how people have a tendency to fight back when they know they're about to get murdered right?'' I nodded and he said ''Well, they usually throw stuff at you.''_

_I was confused for a minute until his knife flew out of his hand and into my direction. It cut some more strands out of my hair._

_He grabbed another one and said ''If you can dodge a knife you can dodge anything!''_

_I ran out of the way and asked ''Aren't bullets faster?!''_

_He put the knife down and grabbed an AK-47 ''We can do bullets.'' He smirked when I screamed._

I'm seriously lucky to be alive. Oh look a blood stained note… Yes!

I went to grab it and so did Jeff.

I grabbed it before him and he rolled his eyes.

''What we're doing better than half of them… Except Jill and Lizz sometimes I think Jill is from hell.'' I said and Jeff laughed and said ''Nope. You were close though, she's Canadian.''

I chuckled and Jeff continued talking ''Oh yeah once I was going to kill this Canadian middle aged man and I told him to 'GO TO SLEEP' and guess what he did?''

I shrugged and he said ''Yeah he shrugged and said 'No problem, I just have to get myself a cup of coffee, you want some eh?' I didn't know how to respond then I told him I was going to kill him and he smiled… KINDLY? 'Alrighty I suggest you take this gun and shoot me or I can give one of mine cleavers… So your knife doesn't have to go through everything friend.''' Jeff finished off.

I was shocked and Jill was listening in on our conversation, she added '' Oh my god you killed my cousin Joe!''

Jeff asked ''Hey you're Canadian, has Slendy ever step foot in Canada?''

Jill smiled and stuck her tongue out ''I dunno, Splendor man lives in Canada though, and Trender man is in France the capital of love, he's searching for a soul mate that has fabulous clothes.''

Jill then added ''Oh yeah you should totally take some tips from him Jay what is that you're wearing a trash bag?''

Jeff defended me saying ''What, I see no problems with her clothes, unlike you Jill.''

Jill gestured towards herself and said ''Bitch I'm fabulous!''

Jeff nodded slightly and said ''Yes, you're as fabulous as… The guy Jay helped me kill, you know the Hello Kitty guy.''

I burst out laughing and Jill yelled ''Hey, you're one to talk… I like your hair and your shoes.''

I think that Jill has a multi personality disorder… It would explain A LOT! Why she's so evil, why she's so friendly and why she's so passive aggressive sometimes.

Jeff groaned and mumbled ''Why am I stuck with a fangirl such as Jill?''

Lizz pov

Jill ran off somewhere and I continued searching for notes… One team has to win; I'm planning on giving this to the team that has the lead… It's the only logical move.

I found my second real note and I was proud of myself… Until I saw Slendy, he's way scarier in this game… Sis what is a matter with you and horror games!?

I started running but then I turned around and saw this blood stained piece of paper in his jacket pocket… It was covered in blood so much it actually dripped blood in his pocket.

I stopped for a moment and thought of every game that I played, the level boss always has something you need! I ran towards him thinking 'Aww yeah I'm going to die in a video game.'

Then I noticed the clock was speeding up.

00.03.59

00.02.59

I gave up hope and decided that I should get killed like a curious cat… I reached out for that note… Did I mention that Slender had me in his tentacles?

Ben pov

We have no freaking notes and the clock is coming to an end.

Hoodie pov

I shrugged and said ''Hey if I die I die.''

Masky pov

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

''I'm never going to see Jill say 'I do'!''

Jane pov

Kill! Jeff die!

Jeff pov

-Playing with knife-

Jay

No prob I'm going to die no prob… I don't want to die this way!

Everyone pov

-Freaking out-

Lizz pov

00.00.04

I reached for the note…

00.00.003

I was almost there.

00.00.02

I touched it with my finger…

00.00.01

I grabbed it and *00.00.00* a bright light consumed us.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff and Jay were in an unfamiliar place surrounded by people dressed in puffy dresses and Jeff had his knife pointed at those freaks and yell ''Stay back!'' Jay took her knife out and asked ''How did this happen?''

''It all happened after that whole technical difficulty we all experienced two days ago.''

Lizz pov

I grabbed the note and a bright light consumed us… Time stopped and I was free to walk with this note in my hand… I walked over to Jill, she had a creepy smile on her face and a bloody note in her hand. Next I went to see how Jeff and Jay are doing, Jeff threw the knife in the air and it was almost to his face, Jay was just standing there, well I don't like her that much so who cares what she does? Ben and Hoodie were laughing presumably at their misfortune, Masky and Jane, Jane was holding Masky by the neck, Masky was laughing.

Slendy digital gestured for a hologram:

Restart

Quit

I picked Quit and… POOF…. We were in the real world somehow?

Jeff's knife fell on his face and he cursed, Jay finished whatever she was doing, Masky was begging Jane not to kill him, Jill was smiling kindly now.

Creepy pasta realm:

Slender man was in the CP version of court. A group of myths were judges and they were looking at Slenderman or Der Ritter down here.

''Der Ritter you have been found 'hanging out' with a group of humans and we have proof that you had no interest in killing them… We offer you a chance to redeem yourself.''

Slenderman pov

I bowed my head in respect and said _''Anything my masters.''_

I saw Yeti smirk, he must love this, always being second compared to me and now I'm at his mercy.

''Well, if it's anything then I as the highest ranking myth command you to redeem yourself, Der Ritter, by killing them.''

I showed my mouth and yelled ''WHAT!''

Jess the new myth interrupted ''Well, actually he is allowed to have more than 2 proxies… In fact he's allowed to have 10 proxies… Maybe these humans are unregistered proxies.''

Thank you Jess! I looked up at Yeti and smirked ''Yes, they're unregistered.''

They nodded except Yeti who growled and spat ''Be that as it may, you're still on trial for violating our rules! There will be consequences for your stupid decision… You'll be teaming up with Ms. P. for the time being and she'll be your superior.''

I growled silently and they dismissed me… I was glad… I had no intention of stealing any more human souls. It's just to tiring.

I teleported into the Human world where I was greeted by Jess. She shyly told me ''Sir, they told me to give you your two proxy forms… They expect them filled out by tomorrow.''

I frowned and she teleported… Every single bureaucrat has a teleporter these days.

I looked at the forms and I sighed.

This is going to be a long day.

I found Lizz and everyone talking and celebrating.

I gave Jill and Lizz the proxy forms and they looked at them then at me and vice versa.

Lizz just shot me a glare and mumbled ''I guess if it's the only way to stay alive.''

Jeff pov

I started laughing at their misfortune until I remembered Jay's and mine experience…

_She was experiencing some difficulties so I decided to help her out._

_I smirked and said ''I'll help you.'' I grabbed a paper and it said 'After form 34i5j' _

_I started searching for that form and Jay was looking on the other side of the room…_

_All forms said 'After form 450k32 or before 43828493kol'_

_I was losing it and Jay wasn't far behind… She had her knife in her hand and she was killing a plushie… I need to try that out… Although real people are more fun._

_My mouth was twitching frantically and I was stabbing furniture… It's been three hours and I haven't found a form that didn't have 'after or before' on it._

_Two miserable hours later_

_I was covered in blood and so was Jay and I said ''Hey do you know someone who knows how to do this?'' I gestured towards the paper covered floor and Jay shook her head no._

_Slender walked in and saw the mess that we created… He smirked and said ''Same thing happened to me and Observer. I'll do this for you. I LOVE PAPERWORK!''_

Lizz was skimming through the forms she was given and she yelled ''Dude you only need to fill out the personal info no need for the rest of the shit!''

Jay and I yelled ''REALLY!?''

Lizz pov

Name: Lindsey Lorinson

Occupation: High School Teacher

Boss: Der Ritter

Age: 27 ½

Race: Human with a soul

New occupation: Proxy

New name: _

I didn't know what to write… I never thought of this.

Jeff looked over my shoulder and said ''You said it had to be videogame related… Well why not N00B?''

I growled and he laughed and said ''I'm teasing you Lizz… Jeez can't you take a joke?''

Jill already finished her form only thing was left… Lineage.

Father: ½ Latino, ¼ Canadian and ¼ French.

Mother: / I don't know/

Oh yeah now that I think about it she never mentioned her mother at all. Poor Jill.

She handed her forms to Slender who returned them almost instantly saying ''Please change your name, I am NOT calling you this.''

Jill whined ''Why won't you call me Sexy Go Go Time Kitten?''

I laughed and a thought popped into my head… As dorky as it may appear I'm writing my own name down.

Name: Lizz

Father: 4/4 American

Mother: 1/4 Italian and 3/4 American

I handed my papers over to Slendy who grinned and kissed me on the lips… Ever since we had sex we have been more open minded when it came to our relationship… Except position Cobra, I'm going to need some more Yoga classes before trying that out.

Jeff pov

Jay seemed troubled by something and I asked her ''What's the matter?''

She fanned it with her hand and said ''Nothing…''

I caught a glimpse of her arms and I smirked saying ''Well, I didn't notice you cut yourself. I have no problems with that. I would be the biggest hypocrite if I started nagging you about it not being your fault and that you should stop… I mean look at me I disfigured my face and you only cut your hands… If you were zoning out while I was talking the big picture is 'Don't cut off your eyelids it seems cool at first but then it gets really boring and shitty.'''

She smiled and said ''It took you long enough to notice.'' I rolled my eyes and said ''Hey it's not my fault I still have that image of Slendy yelling at us for our bad job at PAPERWORK.'' We both shivered and she smirked and asked ''Want to spar?'' I nodded and we went outside.

Ten minutes later

She dodged my attack and tried to stab me in the stomach… I sighed and she panted, she needs some more practice before becoming my official partner. I lunged at her and she grabbed my arm and started twisting it… I have to admit that was a nice move buuuut… I tripped her with my leg work.

I helped her up and Jill was running towards us and yelling ''I NEED HELP!''

Jay muttered ''She has that right.'' I chuckled.

She was panting and she had her form in her hand.

She smiled kindly at Jay and shot me a murderous glare. Is she mad at ME? Heh, finally a worthy adversary, unlike Jane, she's so predictable unlike Jill.

''Jay, I never met my mother and my father never speaks of her, so what do I put in under the mother category?'' Jill asked.

Jay shrugged and I said ''Well, then don't write anything-''

Apparently I've pissed her off.

She reached into her pocked and pulled out… OKAY Jill where the hell do you get your weapons?!

Wait… ''Isn't a grenade supposed to have that handle?'' I asked and Jay and I started backing away.

Jill laughed and said ''Nope, not this kind of grenade at least. This is new… And a good friend of mine made it… I know a lot of people and NO Jeff the Russians aren't my weaponry source.''

I asked ''Australians? I've heard a lot of disturbing things from Observer.'' She shook her head no and said ''Okay, can you guys help me with something?''

We nodded and said ''Sure.''

*******Yay*******

Jay pov

''And that's how we got in this mess.'' I yelled and punched a guy who was forcing dresses and tuxedos on us.

Jeff pov

Jill brought us to a Wedding dress/tux shop and they thought I was the groom so Jay helped me escape.

Jay pov

''Hey Jeff you think she'll kill us, I mean we promised we wouldn't leave her alone and here we are-''

''-About to get murdered.'' A cold voice said and Jeff and I turned around. Jill was in her Wedding dress and she had our knives and a gun in her hand.

The gun was pointed at Jeff and the knives were pointed at me…

''Say goodbye bitches.'' Jill said and shot.

Her bullet went right beside Jeff and it hit some old man who just got run over by a bus but miraculously survived without a scratch. The old man died…

Masky pov

I was happily talking to Ben and Hoodie about my best man arrangements until they started ganging up on me and they yelled ''Why didn't you pick me!''

I did a sweat drop and smiled ''If the bride can have bride's maids I'll make you the Groom's butlers.''

They seemed satisfied with the answer.

Everything was going swell until Master yelled ''They're coming!''

Everyone looked confused and he yelled ''Family reunion.''

''Yay!''

Slendy pov

When not IF, my family finds out I'm dating a human it's going to get ugly. Well at least I have a day to prepare…

''SON! My flight was early!''

Life you must really hate me.


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff pov

I looked at them… All giggly and happy. It made me sick. I wasn't as angry as I was betrayed… BEN of all people!

I watched as Jay whispered something in his ear and he made a suggestive look… He better not do anything or I'll kill him!

I heard a purr and I turned around facing a black cat smirking at me.

''Please explain, how would you kill something which is already dead?'' He purred some more and I swung my knife at him.

He hissed and said ''Tsk, tsk, tsk Jeff what happened to you?''

''What happened to me?'' I repeated the question and he continued ''Yes, have you forgotten that feelings make you weak?''

I laughed and asked ''What the hell are you talking about you ill bred cat?''

He showed his claw and pointed it at Jay saying ''Don't deny that you have feelings for her.''

I growled and swung my knife at him again this time stabbing his paw.

He was still smirking at me when he said ''This just proves my point Jeffrey.''

''What do you want Grinny?'' I asked, sighing in defeat. There's no point in talking to him when he always has the last word.

''I'm here with Mistress Slenda, what's your business here?'' He explained and walked away, not even caring for my answer. Knowing him he already knows the answer.

Ben pov

She leaned and whispered some very amazing words in my ear. Jay you're awesome! I would do anything for you.

''I would do anything for you.'' I said. If this was a cartoon I would have hearts instead of pupils…

She smirked evilly and I gulped… I sense a disturbance in the force.

''Anything?'' She asked and I nodded.

Hoodie pov

I've never been this humiliated in my miserable life! I was crouching on my fours while Boss' ma rested her feet on my back.

Her fucking feet weighed a tone!

''Mother dear how is Asia?'' Slender man asked.

She showed her mouth and said ''It's disgusting.''

She was wearing black, like her son. The only difference was she had black hair and very sharp teeth… Her hair was in a Bun?

Her fingers were… Well they were more sharp claws than fingers.

''So Ritter I heard you got demoted…'' She left her sentence with a pause, presumably to give her son some mental torture before humiliating him.

''Yes, it's actually a side job with Ms. P… You know her mum. The girl with the very long neck.'' Boss said… Wait isn't P. on the Zalgo retrieval team? Boss should be honored!

Slender's mum looked at me and said ''I read your mind… He shouldn't be honored he should be punished for not making captain on the team… But I stopped trying when he was a child. His brothers are the successful ones. I basically have 2/3. He's just an accident and I get proof of that every single day.''

''What kind of mother are you!?'' I yelled and Boss shushed me.

She pushed me off of my feet and I fell on the ground. Her high heels twisted in my flesh and I screamed.

She got up and all of her weight went in her feet giving me more discomfort.

She laughed coldly and said ''Oh please, I raised my children like our kind would have wanted… It's not my fault that he's a complete failure.''

She walked over me and in the direction of the front door.

She crouched to go out, but on her way out she said ''It shows that you're a proxy with respect for your master, but next time you won't live to see another day if you take that tone with me.''

She left and I groaned in pain. I felt some liquid on my back, probably blood. Now I see where Boss gets his evil from.

I smirked and tried to get up. I succeeded until my legs gave up and I fell.

Boss picked me up with one of his tentacles and carried me to my room where he threw me on my bed.

''Hoodie…?'' He called and I looked up at him and asked ''Yeah?''

''Thank you.'' He closed the door behind him.

Lizz pov

I sat on a bench with Jill who laughed and asked ''So… How's everything going…? I nodded and said ''Yes, everything is peachy.''

Masky pov

I walked happily, thinking of Jill. I'm the luckiest guy out there.

Everything was peachy dory until I saw Jeff strangling a cat.

Jeff have some limits why don't ya!? I ran towards them and I got a good look at the feline… Oh great it's Grinny.

I sat down next to them and asked ''Hey, guys do you think Jill likes me? I mean she said yes, but I still feel like there's someone out there who wants to steal her away from me.''

Jeff stopped strangling Grinny and they both looked at me and said ''Why would anyone WANT to steal her away from you?''

I shrugged and said ''Hey, Jill is awesome and I'm lucky to have found love.''

Jeff pov

I told Tim to go away and he did. Grinny left… For good this time. I looked at Ben and Jay flirting with each other.

Trenderman pov

Ugh! What is my brother wearing!? Those bells do not go with that suit!

''Brother what the hell is happening with your fashion sense!?'' I asked my voice full of distress.

He just fanned it with his hand and said ''Nothing… My suit got ruined in beaver related accident, AND I had to walk from New Mexico to here.''

I made tsk tsk noises and said ''I brought the Barney Stinson line with me so you can choose whatever suit you desire… I even brought my tailor along.''

I clapped and said ''Pablo!''

Pablo was an Italian old man with grey hair, duh. He wore a suit and had a meter measuring device… I forgot the name of the peculiar device.

''Help my brother choose a suit, I'm too busy watching Hetalia.'' I said and my private jet took off.

Two hours

I got out of my jet and my younger brother followed…

We saw mother dearest and our eldest brother talking… He looked silly in that suit but he doesn't listen to reasonable fashion.

Slenda pov

I yelled at my son and he defended her ''She is an intellectual who isn't afraid of me and knows how to hold a descent conversation with me! So I don't really care what your attitude is mother. I'm dating a human! So what?!''

Splendor pov

I was wearing a dull suit with nothing cheerful on it… I saw my bro yelling at mama and I cheered him on, in a whispering tone.

I saw that freaky girl with raven hair hide from my mother and she jumped on her from a tree.

She grabbed a gun and yelled ''No one picks on my favorite and only bride's maid!''

Mama picked her up with one of her tentacles and pulled her off of her back. She moved the freak girl in front of her.

Slender pov

Jill was looking down at Mum's feet until her hair was pulled off of her face with one of mum's tentacles.

Jill screamed furiously and glared at Mum.

My mum was silent not from her silent killer kind of posture…. She was shocked?

Slenda pov

It couldn't be her… Could it? NO! She would've already made snappy jokes about my hair and clothes.

Is this really her?

''You look familiar child.'' I exclaimed.

She continued glaring at me until she smirked ''I guess I have that kind of face.'' I put her down.

This is the first time I've ever spared an attacker. I wanted to kill her, but she just reminds me of her so much it's uncanny.

I smirked and said ''So what's your name child?''

She said ''The name's Jill, and I'm not a fucking child.''

I smiled and said ''Alright. It's been five hours since I've arrived and I'm hungry… Slender where's the food?''

I looked at my son who whistled until one of his proxies ran towards us with McDonald's food… I fear for my gastrological safety.

Slender picked up the food and said ''We're having McDonalds!''

Everyone cheered but Trender and me. I see which son knows good food… Or so I though.

Trender ran towards them saying ''Hey! You're not taking my Happy meal Splendor!''

''I already called dibs!'' Splendor yelled and grabbed all of the happy meals. He held them to his chest and whispered/yelled ''My precious!''

I chuckled and I heard someone say ''Well, this is the first time I've actually heard you chuckle since Splendor's birth.''

I looked up and saw a pale tall man. He wore blue sneakers, a yellow T-shirt with flowers on it and dark blue shorts… I'm going to kill him if those are in fact underwear.

''Slider, hello there what are you doing here?'' I asked and he smirked ''Well, it is a reunion and I figured-''

''You had them last year and I had them the year before that, this year is supposed to be mine… And when it's mine you're not supposed to be in the same continent. Do you need me to read you the rules of Zalgo's judgment? Our divorce rules!?''

He smirked and came on to me ''Come on, you ever heard of forgive and forget?'' I punched him in the face and said ''Yeah, I forgot and you forgive.''

Lizz pov

''Is that your dad?'' I asked Slender once I saw Slenda sucker punch him.

The three brothers nodded and I asked ''Is this normal?''

They nodded and said ''Yep.''

Jay pov

Ben was trying desperately to get me into bed, it was kind of funny. He would say these cheesy lines which I don't find all that amusing.

Oh goodness he even made this gamer one 'Hey I put JOY in joystick want to try?' It didn't even make sense.

I didn't think he liked me… I might as well give him what he wants… He is hot '' Do you like cheesy pickup lines or do you just want to do it?''

He smirked and we made our way towards his room.

He was about to kiss me until Jeff punched him in the back of his head.

The fuck is his problem! I was about to get some! AND with BEN it was a complete win!

Jeff pov

Ben was knocked out on the ground and I looked at Jay. Her hoody was a bit unzipped and she glared at me.

She got up and yelled ''JEFF! I'm almost 18! I can choose whom I'm going to sleep with! I'm not a kid!''

I nodded and said ''I know that-''

''Then what the hell is your fucking problem!'' She asked me.

I stared at her… She took her knives out and she pointed them at my neck.

''Answer me Jeff!''

I looked at her and I grabbed her arms and… I… kissed her.

She dropped her knives on the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Jay pov

I dropped my knives… I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment… It was amazing to say the least.

He let go of my arms and backed away. He smiled, for real this time.

I saw him turning red as he said ''Uh, yeah this was-''

I grabbed his head and kissed him passionately.

''Don't talk.'' I continued kissing him.

Lizz pov

Jill was conversing with Mistress Slenda, Hoodie was nowhere to be seen, Masky was battling with Slider and Splendor over happy meals and Trender was drawing something.

I grew curious and I sneaked a peak on the painting of… ME?

''Why the hell would you draw me? I'm short, I have no self esteem and hell I'm not pretty. '' I told him my attitude and he smiled and patted me on the head like I'm some common dog.

''I'm just interested why anyone, especially my brother sees you fit for a mate? It's nothing personal it's just I'm having a hard time believing that you're his ever first girlfriend, a HUMAN at that.'' Trender said and I shrunk back thinking 'You didn't have to say it like that'.

Jill pov

''So who did I remind you of?'' I asked and she stopped sipping her smoothie. She hid her mouth and got in my head… It hurt.

_''If you must know child I will tell you.''_ Slenda whispered even in my head she felt… Insecure like she was revealing a secret which no one should know about.

_''About 7000 years ago I met this girl… She didn't tell me her name, very rude of her but I let it slide. She looked a lot like you… The only difference was she was running away from people, bad people she had called them. I like the naïve fool offered her to stay with me for the time being. She was about your age at the time… What twenty-five and a half? Anyway I'm straying off topic… When the bad people caught her I stayed in the side lines and watched as they were about to murder her. The next night I went to pay my respects to her grave… I won't lie to you I was looking for dinner so it would have been a win. She was there covered in her blood, a mangled corpse… She smirked and got up at the sound of twigs breaking under my feet. I was speechless, she was smiling. I can never forget what she said to me that night.''_

Slenda smiled kindly and I said ''What did she say!?''

She shushed me and continued _''Like I said I was speechless… She sat yoga style on a rock and looked at me. I noticed her eyes changed from average brown eyes humans have to a darker shade of Crimson… It was like looking at a dark pool of blood… She smirked at me and said 'Surprised to see me alive?'''_

''That's not memorable! I thought you said that something that she said was amazing and awesome. That was just a normal question!'' I yelled and Slenda glared at me and continued _''Alright she told me 'Hmm… It's been quite a while since I was so brutally murdered.'' _She got out of my head and got right in my face ''Last time I heard about her I heard the words 'witch' 'death' and 'exorcism' and that was in the middle ages.''

I gulped and she smirked ''But you're just a look alike. She could be dead for decades now… Or she could be alive.''

Jay pov

Jeff and I went up the stairs still kissing each other. He laughed and tried to unlock the door… It was open?

Jeff shrugged and said ''Jill re-broke the door.''

We went inside and there we saw Jill and Masky naked kissing each other on the bed.

Masky screamed and Jill laughed and said ''Want a four way?''

We ran out the door.

Jeff pov

Jill should definitely be tested. I'll even pay for her tests… On the other hand I'm broke and there's no chance Jill could be fixed so it would be a pointless exercise.

I turned towards Jay who was giggling for some reason… I grew curious and asked ''What's so funny?''

''I did something no fan could ever do!'' She said and I sweat dropped. Should I tell her…?

''You're thinking about something Jeff?'' She asked and I asked her ''Why would you think that?''

''Well because you mumbled something about telling me later… Tell me what?'' She made a valid point… I need to stop talking to myself.

''Well, Slendy told me that since he's my superior he's taking me along on his little mission. You know the Zalgo retrieval mission.'' I said and she looked kind of sad… Who wouldn't be?

''So who's going beside you and Slendy?'' Jay asked leaning on me.

I smirked and tried to give her a suggestive look… I'm reconsidering this piece of Fangirl magnet trash which I call my face.

''Well, Ms. P. is leader. I think the Loch Ness monster is coming too?''

She started kissing me again and an old woman came out and threw sticks at us.

We started running down the stairs… I was bored, I didn't feel like killing.

''Leave you pathetic sinners!''

We stopped and I asked her ''What the hell?''

''You speak of hell like it is a normal thing!?'' She yelled and grabbed a chainsaw. She started running after us and said ''Run! Run you sinners!''

Jay grabbed her knife and said ''Shut the fuck up!'' She threw the knife and it hit her right between the eyes… That's my girl.

The old lady screamed and called for help and I saw Jill stick her hand out the apartment and throw a grenade in the hallway. She didn't even look where she was throwing it!

Jay and I ran faster and jumped for cover behind an old couch… I am not going to ask why there is cat litter on it and or why are there burn, blood marks, and stains on it.

Jay whispered ''It looks like something from a cheap horror movie.'' I nodded and the old lady, now zombie ran after us and yelled ''You shall pay!''

We screamed and ran. For the record I wasn't scared, neither of us were… It was just for fun.

Slenderman pov

THEY FINALLY LEFT! Lizz winked at me and said ''So dude, want to do it again?''

I smiled weirdly and I as kindly as I could bring myself to said ''How 'bout when I come back from a mission?''

''Mission?''

''Yes, I have a side job to find Zalgo… the real Zalgo, since he is one of the few myths who can't die he must be in some ditch mooching off of cats.'' I explained and she smirked.

''Okay so you're taking Masky and the guys right?'' She asked me and I snorted and said ''No… Why should I?''

''Because it'll count as a bachelor night.'' She said and I said that women are a part of the mission team.

She shrugged and said ''Check Vegas first, have a good time with Masky, and then do your mission.''

I surprised her with a kiss and she hit my chest playfully and giggled ''Slender my favourite entity,'' she pushed me away and added, ''no chance, perhaps when you come back from your mission you've so innocently without any motive forgotten to inform me of.''


	20. Chapter 20

Lizz pov

Jay was kissing Jeff goodbye, Masky was doing the same with Jill just a bit more rated R… Jill you must teach me how to do that. Ben was saying goodbye to his videogames which I am looking after. Hoodie was leaning on a wall and rolling his eyes.

They started walking off and us, women folk waved at them and thought 'We are so going to ruin this man shack'.

Jill smirked and asked ''Who wants to play a little drinking game?''

We all nodded then I remembered ''We have a minor.'' I pointed at Jay who was sipping vine at the moment.

She looked at me with puppy eyes and I said ''Well you're almost eighteen and by 18th century law you're supposed to be miserably married and already have given birth to 3-5 children.''

She grabbed the bottle and drank it all in one go… I like tormenting people.

She raised the half empty bottle (Yes Lizz is a pessimist) and she said ''To the modern age!''

Jill 'YAY-ed' with her and we drank until Jane showed up. She looked around and saw booze. Whatever she was supposed to do, once she saw booze the thought went away.

Jesse was looking awfully shy… Nothing booze can't fix!

''Jesse, Jeff likes the drunken type!'' another addition to the drunken circle. The furious drunken five! Or TFDF!

10 minutes later

Jeff pov

''The girls must be desperate and bored while we're gone.'' I said.

Everyone nodded.

Lizz pov

''We're not desperate or bored! WOOOO!'' Jill yelled and we fist bumped each other.

Slender pov

We walked in silence… Complete silence… I even heard crickets!

Ben said he would meet us at the gateway to the Creepypasta realm.

''Masky, when's the wedding?'' I asked out of the bloom.

I could tell that under his mask he was blushing.

''In two months why?''

''Well, you have absolutely nothing planned for the agenda and I wanted to know do you need any assistance?'' I offered my help and he said 'Maybe' !

Hoodie chuckled and added ''You want to be a Groom's butler don't you?''

How did he know?

''Of course not, why would I his boss, his MASTER want to participate in whatever we are talking about?''

Jeff nodded and said ''The girls are miserable without us right?''

We all nodded and said ''Of course they are.''

BEN pov

Ms. P. wore a black dress and she had a long tongue. She looked up at me… Oh yeah I'm on a tree I forgot.

I waved and she asked ''Where are the others?''

I shrugged and she laughed ''Well, no matter… Slenderman is responsible, he'll show up.''

Jill pov

''PARTY!'' I yelled and a couple hundred people raised their beer can in the air and said ''YEAH!''

Slenderman pov

''Pencil Neck sorry for being late, but if someone didn't need to stop for a kill we would've been here sooner.'' I glared at Jeff who yelled ''I killed Kim Kardashian! This world should be grateful!''

P. crossed her arms and said ''Kill Britney Spears and we're even.''

Jeff nodded and said ''Sure, she's somewhere in the top 10 on my kill list.''

''Who's number one?'' I asked and Jeff said ''No one, I never fill in the number one. It's always 2- infinity. I don't feel like honoring the person who's about to die with them being on top of my list.''

She nodded and Ben started asking questions about the list… It contained a lot of celebrities. Makes you think?

''Why isn't Danny DeVito on this thing?'' Pencil Neck asked and Jeff pointed his knife at her and said ''You want me to kill a legend! He is the soul essence of comedy in movies! He and Johnny Depp shall never be on this list!''

We sweat dropped and smiled saying ''Okay.''

Ms. P. motioned for us to leave and we did.

She smiled sadly and asked ''Why would he leave us?''

I shrugged and said ''Master Zalgo was probably fed up with our behavior so he decided to leave. I'm guessing the Jill story is a cover up?''

Jeff added ''You still believe in that? No way someone could get in the CP realm without permission it's just impossible!''

My proxies nodded and Ben added not taking his eyes of his videogame ''Yeah dude, now where will we look first?''

I shrugged and Hoodie smirked ''How 'bout Vegas?''

''Lots of people! I can't go in public!'' I yelled and P. teased ''Awww… Slendy can't go, well we're either going to Vegas or Tokyo so what's it going to be?''

My mouth widened and I sighed in defeat ''Fine, Vegas it is.''

Masky smiled and said ''It's amazing how he'll do anything and go anywhere to avoid his mother.''

Lizz pov

Jesse and Jay were lying on the floor passed out and Jill pointed at them and said ''N00Bs at drinking!''

I added ''Well compared to us at least.''

''Boo yah!'' Jay got up to her feet and noticed she's the only one not completely wasted. We're going to fix that.

Jeff pov

I noticed that Ben's videogame isn't a videogame at all. I was a bit intrigued to say the least.

''Hey Benji what's that?'' I pointed towards the device in his hands. He, for the first time while we've departed took his view off the device.

He smiled and said ''Oh it's nothing really. It has every data ever collected on every myth there is. I even hacked the main CP computers and downloaded the files of EVERY myth out there onto this little piece of junk.''

I gaped and repeated ''Nothing really?''

He nodded and said ''I brought it along so it'll help us track Zalgo… I mean this thing has everything on him.''

Pencil neck hugged me and said ''Good thinking.''

12 hours later

Lizz pov

My head is killing me! Why did you yell brain?

''Is anyone having a conversation with their subconscious?'' I asked and Jill raised her arm and said '' I'm arguing with something.''

Jay was hung-over and Jane was laying on her fully clothed and moaned ''What the hell happened last night?''

Jay came to and pushed Jane off of her.

''I don't know what happened? Last thing I remember we killed some cops and burned them on the bonfire. Then Jess ate their flesh and passed out.''

I wobbled towards the kitchen… NO COFFEE! Oh why did my brain yell?

''Um we don't have coffee.'' I said and everyone groaned except for Mami Tomoe who said something about battling witches. Jill hugged me for no apparent reason and said ''I love you! I love you! You gave me the best bachelorette night ever!''

Jane and Jay looked at each other and whispered ''That was a bachelorette night?''

Hoodie pov

Ms. P. left with Ben to find some leads as to where he might be… While Masky and I hit the casinos! VIVA LAS VEGAS!

I dragged Masky into a casino _named 'You going to __win__ lots of cash here'_. Signs don't lie do they? No of course they don't!

Slenderman pov

Jeff was looking around in alleys hoping to find some prey… He had a lot to do in Vegas, killing bums and all… And in Vegas you come in a rich man you either leave a richer man or in most cases a poor broke fool.

Jeff was covered in blood and pointed towards a park… Sure why not.

We reached the park… It was very dark giving me some time to catch my breath… I hate desert landscapes.

Jeff was watching this squirrel intensively… You killed a squirrel with your knife… Well it was a precise shot.

10 minutes of relaxing and watching Jeff kill squirrels later.

Ben ran towards us.

He yelled ''Someone stole my data container!''

Jeff laughed and said ''You should've left it home; you know how bums and monkeys can get.''

Ben growled and said ''This isn't like that time at the zoo! It's serious business! If I don't get that back this guy who has it can track down any of us! He could use it against our kind!''

I groaned and said ''Fine, Jeff and I'll go find it, you find my proxies and tell them to meet us, and we'll be around here somewhere.''

Ben ran off and Jeff picked up his knife and said ''Hobo blood shall be on my hoody tonight.''

We left and walked pass a building ready to be demolished. We shrugged and went inside.

The first thing we noticed was a partly open apartment door. We looked inside still remaining on the outside.

In there was a man tied up and a girl laughing.

The man tried to get free and this girl without taking her eyes off the man said ''…Hello…Gentlemen…''


	21. Chapter 21

_Warning: There is going to be a little fight here that's I don't know not for kids. But since this IS a SLENDERMAN fic you won't die or be traumatized. It's not even that graphic._

_...Hello gentlemen…_

Jeff pov

She swiftly turned around and I saw… Jill?

No, it couldn't be Jill, could it?

Slendy stiffened and I took that as a sign to tighten the grip on my knife.

''Who the hell are you?''

She shrugged and said ''I should be asking you the same my disfigured friend… But I didn't so I guess I'm obliged to answer?''

I nodded and she mumbled ''Well, I'm someone who's not supposed to be messed with… I try my best to warn society, but no one reads the signs I make. Pity.''

I rolled my eyes and she chuckled ''So what will it be…? You leave me alone and I leave you alive, or I slaughter you in a most traumatic way possible…'' She grinned, a derange look was evident on her face.

Slenderman's appendages sprouted from his back and he said in a cold and raspy voice '' My apologies child but we will not be going anywhere without our data you so recklessly stole.''

She chuckled, no, she laughed mockingly at us. She was shaking violently… And then she stopped. She was just standing there, head looking down at her feet. We couldn't see her eyes anymore; well we didn't see them to begin with.

She looked at us from her position and she smiled, widely.

''Well, then… Let's have some fun.'' She said before teleporting us, huh it was night here as well, so same state I guess?

Her hair fell covering her eyes and she said ''Gentlemen I must say, it'll be an honor killing you.''

Slenderman snorted and laughed. I lunged for her and stabbed her in the shoulder.

She only chuckled as she grabbed my hand and threw me off of her.

I flew and landed on my feet. I growled and said ''Alright I guess I underestimated you, but you're doing the same.''

She wagged her finger in a 'no' gesture and said ''Sorry, but I know who the both of you are, Ser Slenderman and Jeff the Killer. Underestimating you would be a rookie mistake, which I am not.''

Slender watched us from the sidelines as we battled it out… Same routine I would stab her and she would punch me or kick me in my abdomen or my head. Never has she hit a vital spot though? Is she holding back?

I started panting and she smiled ''Tired Jeff? Want me to reunite you with your brother perhaps? Naw… Why should I bring you joy?''

She towered over me and I felt worthless… Stranded here like an ill dog waiting to be put down.

She smirked and said ''Go to sleep Jeffie boy.''

I wondered… She has no weapons how will she kill me?

She chanted something and I tilted my head to the side looking at Slender who grabbed her in one of his tentacles.

''Gentlemen, please… I'll kill you both.'' I hate her confidence… I'm a mere human, she'll die by Slender's hand for sure.

I chuckled darkly and whispered in her ear ''Sorry, I guess you lose.'' I grabbed my knife and I lodged it right in her brain.

Blood dripped from it and her face was frozen on an expression of pure fear. I smiled and said to Slender ''She's the weirdest prey any of us have ever hunted.''

He nodded. We looked around to see where civilization is… We are basically in the middle of nowhere.

Slendy made a joke and we laughed for a while… I turned towards the mangled corpse of a crazy woman to see it missing.

My eyes widened… It's an expression people no need to correct me. Slendy pointed right and I looked at the direction only to see her with my knife in her hand. Her body still had the gashes I left, and blood dripped from them and onto the ground.

I see she plucked the knife out of her head.

She grinned and said ''Jeff, you made the worst mistake you could possibly make.''

I grew curious and asked ''Oh, and what might that be?''

She wielded the knife and chuckled saying ''You gave me a weapon.''

She lunged at me. She raised my knife and for the first time, I saw her eyes… Red?!

I gulped and she smiled and said ''Jeff, sweet dreams.''

Slender pov

Jeff was paralyzed and I decided to help him out.

I stabbed her with one of my extra arms and she smirked saying ''Maybe next time… You know third time's the charm?'' I lifted my appendage, thus I lifted her as well… I rammed her in a tree. I stuck her on a tree branch and she said something… Something that got me thinking ''I guess it's a family thing… My second time on a tree.''

Jeff was shaking as he said ''Screw the 'who' an appropriate question would've been 'what' are you?''

She chuckled darkly. I would never admit this but I desperately needed backup.

''Oh, lil ol' me? I'm anything but human, I assure you.''

Jeff grabbed his knife and she smirked.

''I'm sorry, but I tried killing myself on multiple occasions… Sadly it didn't work. I go out looking for trouble, every time I find it, I hope and pray for my immortality to run out!''

She slid off the branch. She was frowning now.

''Every single time! I hope! I pray to that miserable god! I was done with the world! No. Correction, I AM done with this world! I, like you Jeff snapped. And unlike you, I let the feeling take over!'' She yelled at Jeff who stood there.

She ran her finger down his cheek. She smirked and said ''Jeff, think about it. Let it take over, you have nothing to live for! You're a killer, who, besides fans could ever possibly love you!? You successfully killed your whole entire family! You're bloody brilliant… I wish my first kill was my god awful pops.'' She fanned her mini rant of sorts with her hand and she proceeded ''Anyway, Jeffie you and I are alike. Remember that!'' She caught him off guard. She lodged the knife in his spine.

Jeff screamed. I rushed over, I grabbed her with my arms again and she said ''Man, this is getting rather annoying!''

She started chanting something, she got out of my grip and she finished her chant…

She stabbed Jeff a couple of times but this time I couldn't reach him… She's a witch?!

It would explain a lot actually.

''Oh sorry Ritter I'm no witch, I'm just a myth mistaken for one… Much like Ms. P… Say hi to Slenda for me would you?'' She asked and twisted the knife in Jeff's palm.

He suppressed his screams, not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

I tried breaking the force field she made. No use I ran in it and it 'Zapped' me.

She smiled wickedly as she stabbed him.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, he screamed.

She grabbed his hair and lifted him up so they would be in eye range… ''Hiya Jeff, it's times like these I wish I could just die and be done with that feeling you know… But I can't!''

Jeff glared at me and yelled ''Do something you son of a bitch!''

She frowned and said ''You have enough power to speak; I'll fix that and make you into a perfect little almost dead victim.''

Jeff screamed once she started stabbing his spine again.

Jeff's head fell and he looked at the cold desert ground. All of this sand mustn't be good for his eyes?

She stood up and left Jeff on the ground. She stepped out of her force field and said ''It's your turn.''

I made a fighting stance and she started chanting again… I rushed towards her.

I can't let her finish one of her spells.

''I'm not a witch!'' She screamed and threw Jeff's knife at me. I dodged it with ease.

She pov (I'm not telling you her name yet)

I chuckled, Jeff's almost dead, ALMOST! Damn it.

At least I have Slender here to play with… I'm going to kill him.

I waited for him to make the first move… Heh, that sounds funny.

His appendages grabbed my legs and arms.

Another one of his appendages merged out of his back and sharpened into a blade.

He smirked and said ''Sorry child but your time is up.''

The appendage went right through my heart and I felt all tingly and butterfly like inside.

I slipped into a nice sleep… Finally, I'll go wherever, I don't care as long as I never wake up again. I closed my eyes and I sensed him letting me go.

Slender pov

There is nothing I can't kill. I turned to Jeff and I kneeled down next to him.

I lifted him carefully with my appendages. He screamed and I said ''I know it hurts Jeff. Just shut up and don't go into the light.''

''I swear I'm going on a killing rampage… Slend-'' He screamed before he could finish.

I chuckled mockingly and said ''Well, I'm not paying for your funeral.''

He smirked and yelled ''Look out!'' I turned around and saw her right in front of me with her leg ready to kick me.

I dropped Jeff when she kicked me and she smirked ''Man. I feel refreshed!''

Jeff tried to get up but he wobbled and dropped face down again.

She smiled and whispered ''Just like Slenda… Sad to see you die!'' She grabbed Jeff's knife and lunged at me.

I evaded her with ease… It's like she's not even going for the kill?

''Oh I'm like a cat, I play with my prey first.'' She said and made a neko face.

Then she was just about to stab my head… Until I heard idiot with a gun yell ''Master!''

I looked at where this non witch was…. Heh she left.

I let my body drop to the ground and I sighed ''I hate people.''

Jeff mumbled ''Amen to that.''

Hoodie, Ben, Masky and Ms. P. came rushing towards us.

Hoodie went over to check on Jeff, him being human and fragile while P. or Slenda the second yelled at me for letting her get away.

I would've rolled my eyes if I had them ''Okay, okay, although before she teleported us I managed to grab this…'' I took out Ben's little device that almost cost me some limbs out of my jacket.

Ben grabbed it and began checking it.

He frowned and said ''Strange…''

P. was tending to Jeff as she asked ''What is?''

''Who ever had this in their hands only deleted one myth… From every computer database… I can't track her.''

P. smiled and said ''Any leads on Zalgo?''

I shook my head no.

Jeff passed out from severe blood lost… Well, he'll be alright after some sleep. Lucky bastard, I have to carry him.

She pov

I looked at them from a distance… A safe distance, I may be crazy but I'm not that crazy... Well maybe I am but I'm lazy.


	22. Chapter 22

P. pov

It's been five days without any progress what so ever. I thought that a mission with my two idols would be a learning experience but I was apparently wrong. Jeff the killer is nothing more than a crazy psycho that likes to bitch around about missing his girlfriend and the sex. Der Ritter is even worse! My dreams have shattered. I guess the legends and the stories were all lies made up by people who were paid to make that shit up or they were on something.

''You know we're not always like this P.'' Der Ritter said after reading my mind.

I shrunk back and said ''Well you sure act like this around me.''

''Ha! Oh please we're even eviler than the myths portray us to be P.'' Jeff said and threw the knife almost hitting Ben in the side of his head.

He smirked and asked ''Whatcha doin'?''

Ben looked up and said ''I'm trying to figure out which myth she deleted, and you're not helping. Unlike you I'm actually trying to track down Zalgo so I can go home and relax.'' Once he said that he resumed his previous work.

I kind of like how he's the only one trying to make it easier for us all on this mission.

Slenderman groaned and said ''I can read your mind and it's not something I can turn off so please just stop insulting us.''

Jeff whispered ''I thought all of you Slender people can turn it off and on whenever you want?''

''Well yes-'' Slender was cut off by Jeff ''Than that would make you the runt?''

''Technically-'' Again cut off by Jeff ''So you're the weakest?''

''Sort of-''

''And that just proved my point.'' Jeff said and continued throwing his knife at stuff.

''Nice one Jeff.'' Masky yelled and Slenderman shot him a glare… Or so I think, for all I know it could be a love stare, checking out Masky's ass.

Slender man turned towards me and showed his teeth ''I'm warning you!''

Hoodie muttered ''5% of people with girlfriends who dress formal and command other men are secretly gay. So it wouldn't surprise me if Boss was gay.''

Slender man blushed and yelled ''I'm not gay!''

I smirked saying ''There's nothing wrong with being gay.''

''I know that I was the first to support them it's just I'm not gay!'' He reassured himself with false hope.

''I had sex with Lizz and I enjoyed it!'' He yelled until someone came out the forest we were hiding in.

She had red hair and a shovel ''Mr. Shovel and I say hi!''

Hoodie was the first to run away saying ''Goodbye Teri! Never call me again you psycho!''

Teri pov

I should inform boss of their whereabouts. She probably wants to know that they made it near South Park. I guess the myth over there is going to deal with them.

''What's that Mr. Shovel?'' I asked and he told me everything I needed to know.

''Alright. I'll go tell her, but you're telling her next time right?'' He said yes and I smiled.

Slender pov

We got out of the forest but thankfully it was night so I blended in the shadows.

I was walking in the shadows until someone threw me out of them.

''Sorry, but Shadows are my thing Slender.'' I recognized the voice instantly and I asked smiling ''Well, Shadow Lurker what are you doing in Colorado? I thought you were assigned Australia as your new work place?''

He stepped away from the shadows and said ''Yeah, but I was assigned to track you down and take you in.''

''Take us in?'' P. asked.

Shadow nodded and said ''Yes, someone deleted all of the files from the main CP database. We tracked the source to you.''

I groaned and Jeff instantly pushed Ben and said ''He did it.''

Shadow nodded and took Ben away.

Pencil Neck screamed out of frustration ''How are we going to track him down now!''

Jeff shrugged and said ''It's not like I even care for this ruler of yours. I'm a human after all. I have my own worries.''

P. stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down at the ground and smirked ''Hey… Jeff you miss that girlfriend of yours right?''

Jeff nodded and P. continued ''Well, it'll be a shame not to see her for over a year right. Because until we find Zalgo none of us can return. This mission can last five weeks or five years.''

Jeff was horrified ''I have to spend five years with you people!''

What the hell did _you people_mean_!_

''I'm laughing at your misfortune fellas.'' All of us turned around to see a Bear Pig Man?

P. asked ''That's Pig Man Bear right?''

Jeff shook his head and said ''No… I think that's Man Pig Bear.''

It yelled ''It's Man Bear Pig get it right!''

We all said defensively ''Sorry but your name is stupid.''

It growled and yelled ''Well I've had enough of people saying that about my name!''

Hoodie came to him and showed him a piece of paper.

MBP backed away and said ''Sure pass but I see you in Colorado again you're dead.''

Masky asked ''What did you show him Hoodster?''

He smirked under his hoody and said ''Oh nothing, I only showed him the documentation that we're on a mission and that we can kill him anytime we please without it being an offence.''

Jeff was looking at a glowing screen in his hand and laughing uncontrollably.

I sneaked a peek and noticed he was reading about me on my Wikipedia. I wondered what was so funny?

''Jeff what's so funny?''

He replied with a giggle and said ''I was just reading your many names which humans call you by. ''

I nodded and he said ''Like for example: Tree man, The tall one, Mr. Tall but this one's funny… The White King.''

My proxies burst out laughing and I asked ''What's so funny about that?''

They just stared at me and continued laughing.

Lizz pov

No! No! No!

''What the hell do you think you're doing!?'' I yelled at the construction workers.

''We're making it more emo like you said ma'am.''

One of them had the audacity to reply!?

I screamed and told Jill to talk to these mongrels.

''Um what my associate is trying to say in a matter you can comprehend is that we didn't want the dead Hello Kitty heads in the bathroom, we wanted them in the living room.'' Jill explained and the workmen nodded.

''Oh and another thing we want that room with a sign '20 $ entrance' painted in light shade of pink please.'' The workmen nodded and did as they were told.

Jill smirked evilly and Jay added ''Yeah, and if any of you touch my boyfriend's room you're dead!''

''I'm getting a vibe that you're smothering him.'' I said and Jay turned around and said ''I am NOT smothering Jeff.''

Jeff pov

10 hours later…

I'm tired! I wanna go home! I wanna eat McDonalds! I'm tired! Carry me!

Slendy just continued walking but I knew he was getting annoyed.

''Jeff if you so much as think something similar again I will end you on the spot!'' He said and continued walking.

I pouted and said ''My legs are giving up on me. Can we at least take a break for a while?''

Slender nodded and all of us fell down immediately.

He sat down and asked ''So what are going to do about food? We're in a very deserted area right now.''

P. suggested ''We could send you to get food.''

P. pov

Yeah so we can ditch you while you're gone.

Slenderman twitched and said ''Woman are you always like this?''

I gasped and said ''What I think is none of your business!''

He glared and said ''I can't help it.''

''Well it's not my problem!'' I yelled and Masky started crying.

''I don't want mommy and daddy fighting!'' All of us stopped and silence fell.

Masky whimpered and Jeff was texting someone.

Hoodie's phone buzzed and he checked it and high fived Jeff.

My phone buzzed and I checked my twitter update… Jeff tweeted this… Great!

Jill pov

I have to know!

I tackled her and asked ''What the hell happened to Smile dog?''

Jay stared blankly at me and said ''I-I, I really don't know.''

Lizz pov

''It's a dog it'll find his way back. If Lassie can do it so can Smiley.'' I reassured.

Jane laughed and said ''Dude, Lassie is fake he's just a TV dog. And he was probably put down mercilessly.''

Jay hugged me and said ''Don't worry; I know your world just shattered that movie was very awesome for someone in your age range.''

I pushed Jay away and yelled ''How old do you think I am!?''

Jay 'ummed' and Jill said ''She thinks you're 20 but she thinks that people in their 20s like old movies.''

I glared at Jay but let it go… For now.

I continued glaring at Jay and she just looked confused.

Masky pov

I'm miss Jill very many! (Intended bad grammar!)

Hoodie pov

I sat near a tree and leaned on it, relaxing. I forgot about the crappiest part of being someone's proxy… You have to make as little breaks as possible in order to keep a distance from the enemy.

P. rested her head on my shoulder and we fell asleep.

Jeff pov

Slendy muttered ''Wait.'' He stopped and told us to stay quiet.

I got my predator mode on and I was ready for anything… Except Jane the killer wearing Jill's clothes and Jay's skin… Never again shall I eat Nachos and watch Horror movies… Well I won't eat nachos I'll still watch horror movies.

I seriously hoped it wasn't her again! Some of my wounds haven't healed yet.

We heard a loud screech and a cat jumped from behind a tree.

''Hello gentlemen.'' We started looking around frenetically for her.

''It's me you morons… Grinny.'' The cat smirked and saw my wound.

It smiled widely and whispered ''Well, well, well I see you found her eh?''

Slendy grabbed him with one of his appendages and said ''Talk, cat.''

Grinny did what his name implied, he grinned but also explained ''Well, she's a troublemaker that one is… Anyway she and Zalgo know each other so if you find her and 'somehow' overpower her she'll find him for you… Or she'll kill you.''

P. nodded ''So there's a 50% chance that we could die?''

Grinny nodded and said ''Yep beautiful.''

She laughed and said ''I'm not that desperate.''

''So guys you might want to put me down and I'll take you to Zalgo's last known whereabouts.'' Grinny said and Slendy let him go.

Grinny got out a teleporter and said ''First we need Ben.''

Slendy teleported us and Grinny used his little teleporter.

CP realm: COURT

''You have been found guilty.'' A red dragon said and pointed his tail at Ben who was playing a videogame.

Ben finally looked up from his psp and said ''Ok. Just leave me be. WTF, I slayed that dragon! No fucking way! No I didn't even! I'm not restarting this piece of trash!''

The dragon judge looked offended as he said ''Ahem. Ahem! Ahem!''

Ben muttered ''You should get that cough checked out dude.''

Some lower myths snickered and the dragon blew fire at them.

''BEN is it?'' He asked and Ben answered not taking his eyes of the psp ''Yep.''

''Well you're guilty of a serious crime… How do you plead?'' He pestered the gamer.

The gamer screamed out of frustration and threw the psp at the wall.

''How do I plea? What do you think?''

''Well I have no idea what goes in that deluded mind of yours… Anyone who's in the top 10 is either crazy or has an unnatural craving for blood… I don't trust people with either of those characteristics.'' The D. judge said.

Ben smirked and said ''Well actually I'm not in the top 10… I was, until a certain big footed brain dead beast took my spot.''

Ben pov

I shot a nasty glare towards Bigfoot and he just hummed and coughed ''I'm better than you!''

The dragon looked through some papers and sighed, this isn't going to end well for me is it?

''Death. Your crime is only punishable by death.'' He finally answered. I dropped my PSP and whispered ''Fuck.''

-TELEPORT GLOWY THING-

Jeff and Hoodie fell on Masky while Slendy and Grinny along with P. landed on their feet.

The dragon yelled ''What is the meaning of this Der Ritter!''

Slendy bowed and said ''Excuse us but we must take him… He must help us in the Zalgo retrieval mission. Besides he's done worse than this.''

Grinny jumped on my shoulder and yelled ''We're going!''

-TELEPORT GLOWY THINGY PART 2-

Lizz pov

I watched Jill and Jay massacre Jane once she said and I quote 'Oh please at least I'm a bitch with no stupid disgusting man tying me down.'

''What did you call Jeff!?'' Jay repeated as she tried to kill Jane.

Jill looked through her 'man' purse until she found a gun.

''Step aside!'' Jill yelled and shot Jane.

I licked my ice cream and smirked while those three had their little killer fest.

''It's awesome to be me.'' I get narcissistic sometimes. I heard a scream.

Jill waved and said ''Hey we're taking Jane to the hospital you wanna go with us?''

I said no and continued licking my ice cream.

Jay pov

I fucking stabbed her in the stomach so much it wasn't even that funny anymore… Who am I kidding it was awesome!

I saw an ice cream stand and yelled ''Jill you're going to buy me some ice cream!''

Jill nodded and bought us some ice cream.

Mine was chocolate while Jill's was strawberry. Jill smiled and muttered ''I think we're the only people buying ice cream in October.''

I nodded and Jane continued bleeding.

Somewhere near where Grinny teleported the guys:

Genre: Horror?

A girl with raven hair and bloody eyes glared daggers at her captive, a man in a black sweatshirt and red pants.

She kicked him in the stomach and yelled ''Why are you so difficult!?''

Her poor captive only groaned in pain as he was ruthlessly beaten. He refused an order from this woman! He shouldn't have to deal with this shit.

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

The said refuser looked away but he was unfortunately met with her red eyes.

''Poor little Zet it's so sad that you won't listen… Sad indeed.'' She shook her head in a disapproving manner and rose.

She looked down at her captive, her eyes full of malice and hate.

''I'm going to enjoy this…'' The deranged girl said and grabbed a meat cleaver.

''Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy this to its fullest.''

-CRASH-

She turned around and saw Slendy and the gang including Grinny.

Grinny grinned and purred ''Mistress, I brought them like you asked.''

Jeff threw his knife at Grinny's tail making him scream in pain.

Jeff chuckled and P. whimpered in fear… Not because of Jeff, because of IT.

Slender's appendages sprouted from his back as he took on a fighting stance.

Jeff and everyone did the same except Hoodster who was listening to Linkin Park and jamming.

Masky picked the famous kung fu pose while P. only clenched her hands into fists.

Grinny pov

Huh, I wonder how long will she let them play before she kills them and makes me the first on the list. I wonder…

Mistress smirked and inquired ''Haven't you had enough?''

Jeff tightened his grip and said ''Oh please you just caught us off guard last time.''

Hoodie took out his earphones and said ''Huh?''

Slender man took his MP3 and said ''If we live you can have this back.''

Hoodie groaned and took out his gun.

Her captive let out a muffled cry for help and she just kicked him again and said ''Shut it.''

Jeff and Hoodie laughed at the poor sap's misfortune.

She rolled her eyes and said ''I wish not to fight, what do you want?''

Jeff and everyone looked surprised.

P. asked ''Um, well we're looking for Zalgo-''

''I don't know where he is.'' She answered quickly. On the inside she struggled not to laugh.

I let out a laugh and said ''Come now, don't lie to them Tey.''

Tey grabbed me by the neck and screamed ''Never call me that again!'' She threw me on the ground and frowned.

Jeff was speechless and Ben was cheering.

''YAY!'' Masky yelled and Slenderman muttered ''Weren't we enemies five minutes ago?''

A bloody corpse of Grinny was on the floor and Tey had blood splattered all over her.

She smirked and turned towards them and said ''Who's next?''

P. was gasping for air… Poor P. she couldn't handle the gruesome image of Grinny's body.

Hoodie pulled Masky out of Tey's grasp and Ben was running with Pencil Neck.

Jeff and Slender were left to fight this bitch once more.

Jeff saluted Slendy and ran.

''Sorry dude! I'll be back once I get Jill's firepower!''

Slendy would've killed him if it weren't for one thing… Jill does have a lot of firepower.

Tey smirked and said ''Should we wait for him? I mean I would like to meet this Jill everyone mistakes me for.''

I shrugged and she pointed towards a table with coffee on it.

I nodded and we started having coffee… I like civil humans.

''I'm no human.'' She said and sipped her coffee.

''Sorry.'' I apologized.

She fanned it with her hand and added ''No problem… So you're looking for Zalgo, why? Aren't you better off without him?''

The captive everyone forgets about mumbled something and rolled his eyes.

Slendy sipped the coffee and replied ''Well, we were but our realm needs a ruler… And if we don't find him it's me who's supposed to step up and take his place.''

Tey spat her coffee and yelled ''Why you!?''

''Well, I'm the evilest among my brothers and my mother is too old for that position.'' I said and she muttered ''Oh please your mother could kill twenty myths with one arm, she's the obvious choice.''

I tilted my head to the side and asked ''How do you know my mother?''

''You could say I'm an old friend of hers… On the other hand you could say I'm the one she couldn't kill.'' We sipped our coffee and someone teleported in here… Jill, Jay, Jeff, Lizz and Yeti, lucky me.

Jay and Yeti argued about something while Jill and Jeff had weapons and Lizz laughed and pointed at Tey.

''Oh my god she looks exactly like you Jill!'' Lizz laughed and Jeff noticed a shocked expression on Tey's face.

Tey pov

It's alive! I knew I should've killed it long ago!

No pov

Tey yelled ''For fucks sake shut the hell up! Shut the hell up or I'll kill you all!''

Everyone started charging at her and she dodged some with ease and others not so much.

Lizz pov

I saw a guy tied up in chains and a cloth stuffed in his mouth. At first I felt like laughing but then I saw him bleeding and I saw a key on the coffee table.

I grabbed the key and started unlocking the lock. I finished taking the chains off and he jumped up.

He took out the handkerchief out of his mouth and whispered ''Tey, you're going down.''

Jeff was already out, Ben was in the corner playing Slender online, P. was slowly casting a spell and hiding behind Masky who was almost unconscious, Hoodie was listening to music as he started running away from the battle.

Slender man was wounded and Jill was panting heavily but she wasn't going to give up so soon.

Jill charged at Tey and Tey dodged her attack and grabbed her arm.

She pulled Jill towards her and whispered in her ear ''Don't even think about it kid.''

Tey pushed Jill into a wall where she fell unconscious.

Jay was the last one standing. She grabbed her knife and said ''I guess it's my turn.''

A dark laugh echoed throughout the hideout sending chills down everyone's spines ''You think you have a chance against me? You're a puny insect! Ha! I laugh at your pathetic attempt to hurt me! You're all weak! When will a worthy adversary come into my life again? Huh! When! I ask you whe-''

She was cut off by a foot in her stomach.

She fell and looked up seeing her captive free.

The said captive smirked revealing his sharp teeth.

Tey was speechless… She quivered and said ''Stay back! I'm warning you!''

He came close to her and grabbed her hair.

He pulled her to his eye level.

She looked short compared to him… Well she was a female and he was a guy after all.

He grabbed her neck with his hands and started chocking her… Tey gasped for air and yelled ''You know I'm immortal what's this supposed to accomplish? Oh man it fucking hurts! Stop it!''

He smirked and continued.

She screamed and he let her go.

Tey fell to her knees and growled.

He strolled towards her and started beating her; huh he uses his feet more… Well Tey is lying on the ground.

Tey yelled ''I give!''

He smirked and pressed his foot up against her face. His other foot was on her back.

Everyone slowly came to and saw this image. Someone had beaten her without breaking a sweat?

He said ''You have my permission to genuflect.''

Jeff yelled ''I'll genuflect whenever and wherever I want!''

Everyone yelled ''Yeah same here!''

Only Slendy and I, did a sweat drop.

Slendy elaborated ''Genuflect means kneel down or worship.''

Everyone looked humiliated. Slendy added ''As much as we're grateful you took care of her we're only going to kneel down before our lord.''

P. added ''Yes, and you're not our lord.''

He smirked and said in a raspy, serious and yet humorous voice ''Of course I am.''

Jeff and Ben started laughing and Masky mockingly said ''Sorry pal but a weak human like you can't even come close to the awesome might of lord Zalgo. I mean you look like you've never been laid in your life!''

His skin started to change and so did his whole body.

He grew horns and his skin was dark like the black hole, his eyes bloody red and his body was covered with mouths… Six to be precise.

His first mouth twitched and said ''Now will you genuflect?''

Everyone bowed and said in unison ''Lord Zalgo.''


	23. Chapter 23

This is Halloween!

Zalgo pov

Everyone started asking questions regarding my absence and I replied to almost all of them… The Tey look alike is really creepy.

Apparently her name is Jill… Jill where have I heard that name before?

Tey seemed a bit quiet, it's not like her to be quiet. I noticed her fixated stare on this Jill girl, strange… Strange indeed.

Slender finally asked ''Who is IT?''

I smiled and said '_'She_ is Terany.''

Jeff spat his drink and yelled ''Tyranny?!''

She rolled her eyes and said ''It's just pronounced the same, that's why I go as Tey.''

''Well, Tey I might as well put you back in your prison cell… Again for the 82.934th time!''

She smiled widely and asked ''You kept track? I'm touched.''

''Please it was mandatory, and who's helping me take her to prison?'' I asked and Yeti volunteered.

Slendy pov

They teleported and I sighed ''Finally some peace and quiet.''

Masky was tending to Jill, Hoodie was talking to Lizz and I was just about to enter my shack mansion how Lizz had called it-

''Lizz! What the hell did you do!?'' I screamed and Lizz, Jill, Jay and a soaked Jane ran out of my forest.

I looked around and saw dead Hello Kitty heads all over the Living room, in the bathroom was Freddy Kruger and I opened my room to find it PINK!?

It was a light shade of PINK!

I yelled ''You're going to pay Lizz! Mark my words, you're going to pay!''

Hoodie opened his room and smiled and said ''Far out man.''

Jeff came in and noticed his room was untouched, he sat on his bed and sighed ''Thank god it wasn't redecorated.''

Creepy Pasta realm:

All of the myths gathered, some were minor some were legendary, all were nothing compared to their ruler.

One minor myth whispered ''Why were we called here?''

The other myth shrugged and said ''No idea.''

Yeti came and said ''Silence!''

Silence fell, after a while in the CP realm you learn that not obeying may cost you your life.

Yeti smirked and said ''Some of you already know that Master Zalgo went missing.''

''Yeah! Is anyone gonna go and find him!''

Yeti growled and continued ''A retrieval team was dispatched a week ago and I'm happy to announce that-''

Someone yelled ''Oh shut up already!''

Yeti growled and said ''Who dares talk to me like that?!''

A black and red horned creature yelled from the public ''I do! Now get out of my seat!''

Yeti trembled and said ''Forgive me Lord Zalgo sir.''

Zalgo teleported from the public and sat on his throne. Zalgo smirked and said ''Yes, I'm back.''

Everyone stared at him bug eyed… He smiled showing his teeth once more.

Some kid yelled ''You're not master Zalgo!''

His mother covered his mouth and said ''He's only a child he doesn't know a thing master Zalgo.''

Zalgo rolled his eyes, he's learned that arguing won't get you anywhere in this society.

''See if I care that your little bundle of joy goes missing all of a sudden.'' Zalgo said and winked.

Zalgo pov

She let out a cry; I smiled and whispered ''It's good to be back.''

Everyone started asking questions, I just passed them and went my marry way… Towards a certain cell.

I used the key to her cell; I'm the only one who has the key and the jurisdiction to be down here as well.

Someone hummed a very familiar tune and I smiled, she does this every Halloween.

_Boys and girls of every age,_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat 'til the neighbors die of fright_

_It's our town now everybody SCREAM_

_This, our town of Halloween._

''What do you want _Master_Zalgo?'' She spat, clearly annoyed that I interrupted her singing.

I shrugged and teleported right in front of her.

''Who's Jill?'' I asked and caught panic come across her face for a slight second.

''Well I guess you're supposed to ask one of her friends to find out. As smart and powerful as I am it doesn't always mean I have an answer for everything.'' Terany smiled mockingly and continued looking out the hole in her cell wall.

''It would be easier for you if you just stop.'' I said and sat down next to her.

She sighed and said ''I can't take it anymore… I witnessed millions die! I saw my family grow old while I didn't. You don't know how that feels _Zet_.''

I frowned and said ''On the contrary, I witnessed people die, some where even from my family killed by humans and I don't go around kidnapping myths for fun. Now I'll ask again, who's Jill?''

She flashed me a smile and said ''Like I would tell you.''

I rose and left. Before I teleported I said to her ''Fine if that's how it's going to be, so be it.''

Tey pov

I stuck my tongue out and said ''Pfft… Like I give a damn. Slenda's kid turned out weaker than I anticipated. Makes me think…hmmm… I want tacos!''

A minor myth from what looks like a folklore legend muttered ''Um, well I think that lord Zalgo wouldn't like that. Sorry miss… Why are you here anyway?''

''I'm here because my views are different and because I'm different I'm looked at as a low life. Because I have a different perspective I'm locked in a cell and forced to live among people with no taste and creativity. To be honest humans are so much more practical and enjoyable than you MYTHS!''

He nodded and said ''So you went all emo PMS bitch on Lord Zalgo?''

''Yes.''

''Alright go to sleep.''

I laughed and said ''Oh really? You're so unimaginative that you can't even think of anything else to say? Huh!? Really pathetic wouldn't you agree? I sure would. Zalgo probably placed you as my guard so I can receive grammatical and mental torture from you every single day! Zalgo sure is a tyrant.''

He ran and left me to my slop… I looked down and saw what I always dreaded the most… I saw a cockroach!

I screamed and said ''Come on! Zalgo! You monster! I'll talk!''

He teleported and squashed the roach whilst saying ''Sorry Mr. Samsa.''

''Okay you want to know who Jill is or not?'' I asked clearly agitated.

He nodded and I sighed deeply and opened my mouth only to be stopped by a siren.

Zalgo's eyes shot open and he said ''Well, are you going to help or not?''

I shrugged and said ''I don't know why should I help your people? … It's your responsibility to take care of them… Is it not?''

He growled and said ''Come on Tey… Please.''

He spat out the last word with such discomfort that it brought me happiness and I couldn't help but smile… I really couldn't help but smile.

I laughed and said ''Alright so what does code 777 mean?''

''Halloween. The time of year where 95 % of people lose their way and wander into out realm… It's our job as high ranking myths to kill them on sight before they can corrupt our young or that's what I've been told. Anyway it gives me an excuse to kill, that's all I really need.''

I nodded and said ''Well perhaps you should quit the job and settle down… Become someone you have always wanted to be… Not someone you were assigned to be.''

He asked ''How many books did you say you've read?''

''Over a thousand why?'' I asked and he went bug eyed at me.

''When you're immortal and you live with someone who is 'allergic' to technology you either have to adapt or hang yourself.'' I elaborated and he asked ''So you mean to tell me that even after you became someone who found enjoyment in fine literature and all that is now classified as 'Educated' you still became a psycho killer with no regard for people. How did that happen? What, were you corrupted by television?''

I shrugged and said ''I'm disappointed… You of all 'people' should know by now that anyone unaware that entertainment is just that deserves to doom themselves in some dark cell for being so stupid! Music, TV, Books… They're all entertainment not guidebooks to damning oneself.''

''You kidnapped me with hopes I might sing you a last tune… The tune of death. Pathetic really, and why did you think of Slenda's children as weak? They're pretty tough if you ask me.'' Zalgo muttered and I looked at him.

Then after a second or two we burst out laughing.

We went to the west gate and saw people dressed as fruit… Disgusting.

Zalgo and I made a fighting stance and went for the kill.

Slendy pov

I have never understood the need for humans to dress up as nonexistent people and have 'fun' trick or treating.

Well I still don't understand and yet my 'friends' or how I like to call them 'people I live with' are dressing up and wanting to cause chaos… I will never understand humans.

They were all dressed as their favorite characters… Normally my proxies would never do this but I guess this year is a lot different than the years before.

One hour ago

Lizz was frantically screaming bloody murder at Hoodie.

''No you are not going as yourself! As a matter of fact none of us are going as ourselves. And no we can't dress up as myths except Jay since she's new and Jill is her new B.F.F.A.E. I want to see how she'll look. She's going to be a gender bender version of Jeff. Not Jane the killer style since that would be disgusting beyond belief.'' Lizz finished her rant and said ''Okay even Slender has to dress up!''

That's when I would've gone all bug eyed on her but I restrained myself… Why do I have to! I guess it could be fun.

''Who are you going as Lizz?'' Jay asked while Jill was 'Squeeing' at Jay's Halloween Jeff clothes and make up?

Lizz flashed a toothy grin and said ''I'm not telling.''

Jill yelled ''I need a cat for my outfit!''

Lizz rolled her eyes and called Grinny… He was somehow brought back to life.

Grinny was hairless… I guess he burned his fur off on his way back from hell.

''What?'' He asked and Lizz pointed at Jill who was holding a white cat costume… I know what Grinny is going as.

Jill grabbed him and put him the costume…I knew it! It's Kyubey! It's the incubator! Let me guess Jill is going as someone from that manga Lizz gave me… It was originally an anime but since I have that tech problem she gave me a manga… Sad really. Oh well Hoodie is taking pictures of Grinny.

Hoodie went in his room to put on his Halloween get up… So was everyone except Jay who was having her Jeff make up ready. She's going to look horrible since Jill is doing her makeup.

''I'm a pro at this don't worry… Hey if there's some makeup left can Lizz borrow some I think she might want to go as the Joker like last year?'' Jill asked and Lizz yelled ''No I'm not going as Mistah J. I'm going as someone from my favorite TV show that got cancelled because of either Sponge Bob or Fairly odd Parents! I'm going as Professor Membrane.''

Jeff got out of his room in a white long sleeved shirt that had blood stains on it. He wore loose jeans and he wasn't wearing shoes … What kind of messed up creature is he going as?

His hair was messy and spiky. Some even covered his eyes… His contacts were red and he smiled deviously. He had an empty jar of strawberry jam.

''Who ever guesses as to whom I'm going as won't be killed by my hands EVER!'' He said and a kid wearing purple teleported in front of him and said ''You're going as Beyond Birthday from Death Note or BB for short. He never appeared in the anime he came from a light novel named LA BB murder case or something.'' She teleported from whence she came from and Hoodie walked out in a coat that was stitched and he had a screw in his head. He wore glasses and he smoked.

Masky came out running and screaming yelling ''Why am I not short! I want to go as GIR!''

Lizz shrugged and turned to Hoodie ''Professor Stein huh?''

Hoodie nodded and smoked some more.

''Where's your chair?'' Lizz asked and Hoodie smirked.

Ben came out in a suit and combed hair, he had a sly grin on his face as he said ''This night is going to be Legen-wait for it, all of you who are lactose intolerant sorry-DARY! LEGENDARY!''

Jill slapped Masky and told him ''Dude, just go as someone from your favorite show… That's not from IZ we already have someone from IZ, HIMYM, DN, PMMM, SE and we have Jeff girl over there, messes everything up but it's cool she looks awesome… Why don't you go as… Naruto?''

Masky's eyes beamed and he ran upstairs and put on a cloak with red clouds on it and he ran downstairs wearing that cloak and an orange swirly lollypop like mask.

''TOBI IN THE HOUSE! PREPARE TO MEET MY DOOM SEMPAI!''

I as the only non cosplay person in this house decided that I won't be dressing up but Trenderman ran in here and said ''Brother Lizz called me and told me that you're going as someone from something for Halloween I made the costume! That would be 1000 euros!''

Lizz went bug eyed in her costume and started yelling ''Wow dude what costume did you make that would cost so much!?''

Brother dear crossed his arms and said ''I made Jack Skellington.''

Lizz smiled and yelled ''Awesome here's Jill's credit card.''

She handed him the credit card and Trender trendy walked outta here.

I looked at the attire I had to wear… Disgusting… Very disgusting indeed.

I cringed at the thought of me wearing this but then again I have to make sacrifices… I'll go put it on…

Lizz pov

We wore our costumes with pride and Jill finally finished her makeup… Wow.

Jay looked awesome… Really awesome…

Jill pov

Oh yeah… Center of attention, in your face Hoodie her costume is the greatest. My work is admired… Well you know I helped.

She wore a white Hoodie, black jeans, I painted her face white, I used eyeliner to make her eyes realistic and the scar thing well let's just say I kidnapped the guy who made the Joker scars from the Dark Knight and forced him to make her scars realistic… Everything for my new B.F.F.A.E.!

I started walking home to get my costume.

I laughed until I remembered that I left someone in my oversized oven… Shit!

Oh false alarm… Oh no! My apartment building has burned down and so has my costume! NOOOOO!

This could've happened to anyone! Why me!

Le sigh…

''Oh well I could always go as Darth Vader… Oh right… I'm not allowed to go as Star Wars characters anymore… I fucking won fair and square!'' I yelled and some kids in costumes turned around and whispered some shit… How dare they! Oh well they're just kids… Oh my god I could go as her! YES!"

I ran towards a nearest phone and dialed my tailors phone ''Yo! It's me Jillian, yeah I need you to make me a Halloween costume… I know, I know it's _her_. Awesome thanks! I'll pick it up in about 30 minutes… Thanks make it look realistic please… Oh and make the toy too… Thank you!''

I hung up after he groaned and cursed at me for making him work on his favorite holiday.

30 minutes later

I squeaked my Spooky doll and looked at my clothes… Awesome! I had a backpack, green pants, purple-ish shoes and oh my god I chopped off my hair so I would look more like TENNA!

YAY!

I had a black shirt under my green and purple tank top!

''Time to go to that party! Oh yeah!'' I yelled and heard some teenagers chuckle.

One of them said ''OMG this old person thinks she's like I dunno hot or somethin' she thinks that people find her attractive. She thinks that going to an adult party is cool? OMG like that is not kawaii.''

The other girl who was dressed as a sexy kitty squealed ''OMG that is soo rit, she not cute at all… Many people so stupid and unattractive it not even funny.''

I growled under my breath and yelled ''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LITTLE BITCHES! I try to go to a party and I'm happy then you ruin my life! _OMG_ you are so gonna die right now!'' I took out my knife and they ran out screaming.

Lizz pov

''Come out of the closet!'' I yelled and banged the closet door.

''No! Everyone will make fun of me!''

I growled and said ''Dude! It's Halloween get out of the closet… We won't think different of you. Come now honey… Be a dear and GTFO of the closet!''

He gave in and stepped out of the closet in his Jack Skellington costume!

I burst out laughing and he locked himself inside the closet once more.

''I'm sorry, it's just so… FUNNEH!'' I yelled and rolled on the floor holding my stomach and yelling ''Make it stop please!''

Slendy opened the closet door only to 'glare' at me and leave whilst muttering ''I just had to employ you as my proxy didn't I?''

Hoodie pov

''Alright… We're doing a costume check and I want to know what fandom you're going from so I can tweet that.'' I said and everyone nodded.

I started ''I'm going as Professor Stein from Soul Eater.''

''I'm going as Beyond Birthday from Death Note.'' Jeff said and ate some Jam to get into character.

''I'm going as Tobi from Akatsuki or from Naruto!'' Masky yelled and I tweeted the real identity of Tobi.

''I'm apparently this incubator beast by the name of Kyubey.'' Grinny said, I really didn't care but I might as well tweet that too.

''I'm going as the biggest bro out there, Barney Stinson.'' Ben said and I just typed 'Pervert from how i met your mother'.

Lizz came down the stairs and said ''If I knew I would've went as Sally. Oh I'm going as Professor Membrane… Do not disturb me because 'I'm MAKING …TOAST!''

I tweeted that as well and also tweeted that Boss is going as that Pumpkin King from Nightmare before Christmas.

I tweeted for Jay ''Gender Bender Jeff.''

Now all that's left is Jill… I'm putting down 'Crazy chick from somewhere.'

-BANG-

We heard gunshots and all of us said in unison ''Jill's here.''

Jill ran inside with a skeleton toy and I almost screamed of fanboyness… What she's going as the craziest character from my favorite fandom… JTHM related.

''Oh hi, I'm going as Tenna, I was going to go as Death the Kid seeing as I can wield two guns and all but I decided to go as a female for once in my Halloween history.''

Slendy growled and all of us chuckled and some were even laughing hysterically (Lizz, Jeff, Jill).

Ben pov

''Alright people! Are we going or not?!'' I asked and we all started walking towards Jill's Halloween party.

Jill got a phone call about the party and she ran off.

''So is anyone else coming?'' Lizz asked and Jill while running answered with glee ''Oh yeah, some myths are going too… I even convinced Zalgo to come if he wasn't too busy.''

Zalgo pov

''Hey Tey, I was invited to this Halloween party you want to come… I mean if you want to-'' I said and was cut off by Tey who stabbed the Annoying Orange person multiple times ''I don't see why not… Nor do I see why would that benefit me? Although it would be a lot more fun than to stay in my prison cell all day and all night.''

I smirked and she grabbed a hold of me.

''Well…'' She asked and I teleported us.

Jill pov

Everything was set up and I was Happy… Everyone finally got here and I smiled.

I turned on the music and said ''Let's party bitches… Slendy's brothers aren't coming so yeah… The good news though… Zalgo and _Tey_ are coming! YAY and BOO!''

Once I saw Slendy again I burst out laughing and Lizz and Jeff joined in again.

Slendy mentally glared at us.

Ben was trying to pick up some of my friends who knew about Creepy Pastas.

''Hello Ladies... Name's Ben… And I can assure you that if you come with me your night is going to be Legen-wait for it- DARY. LEGENDARY!''

Some girls squealed until they saw Zalgo in a Nny costume and they just mentally died and went to Heaven, Hell and back to glomp him.

Zalgo turned around and saw the raging fans. His eyes widened and he yelled ''Tey do something and I'll free you!''

-Pause-

''….Tey…'' Zalgo said and I pointed towards Lizz and Tey drinking themselves to death… Well Lizz at least.

Tey drank four vine bottles while Lizz was on her second bottle of Snaps

Ben was trying desperately to get some fans off of Zalgo who was buried in a dog pile of crazed fans.

Funny… Zalgo was dressed as Nny and Tey was Devi.

They made such a nice couple…

Slendy made a disgusted face… I'm one of the few people who can tell what facial expression he has on.

''You're seriously pairing them up?'' Slendy asked and I nodded and said ''What they seem nice together, better couple than you and Lizz I can tell you that.''

Hoodie was snogging my cousin Jasmine and she was freaking out… Oh no she's taking out the pepper spray!

Hoodie screamed and Ben laughed at him whilst helping Zalgo get out of the fan rubble.

Zalgo pov

''I'm suffocating!'' I yelled and continued fighting for my life.

Tey pov

I dragged this girl named Jay and Lizz came willingly and we started drinking our arses off!

''Oh yeah! Drink while you can! Don't have regrets in life! Do what you can in your short lives! When things get tough just give up and pay someone to do the hard stuff for you. If it's an immigrant you can take all of the credit. DON'T do that though… People hate when minorities get picked on!'' I started giving out advice and Jay was the only one listening and yelling ''Asking Alexandria FTW!''

Zalgo finally got out of that fan rubble and apparently he went towards booze… He realized we drank it all… He looked sad and said ''I might as well kill myself just to stay in character… Hey Tey!''

Jill pov

Tey rose all wiggly and wobbly and she fell on me.

''Sorry kiddo.''

I squeaked my Spooky doll and said ''No problem Devi.''

She laughed and said ''YOU'RE a Jhonen fan?''

I nodded and asked ''Yeah, why?''

''Well you don't look like a Jhonen fan and if you were you probably can't comprehend any of the BIG words he used in JTHM! Another thing you dress horribly, and to tell you the truth you're just a little rich girl who I regret not killing all those years ago! I became a drunk because of your very existence… You made me feel like Squee's father! AND….Zzzzzz…''

I pushed her off of me and Zalgo muttered ''Sorry about that… She's hibernating. Nice party, if you ever get into any trouble with myths I'll help you out… I don't know why, I guess because Tey acted like a human being for once in her miserable life. Thanks.''

Zalgo added ''I'll go take her to her cell now. I enjoyed the party Jill… Jill… Where have I heard that name before!? FOOK!''

I chuckled and said ''Some myths claim that 'Jill' is evil and that she came to the CP realm to kill you all.''

Zalgo nodded and said ''That was the 05.05.05. incident… The fifth May of the year 1005… Crazy year it was the myth '70s… Lots of stoners… *deep dark memory none wish to recall*… Everyone regrets that year.''

I laughed and said ''Okay… Is she always drunk like this…? I'm guessing she has a very bad history with men for her to choose 'Devi' to be her Halloween costume… That's a taboo costume for single women hoping for a knight in shining armor. I'm also going to make a guess that she spends her time with books like the nerd she is… Amma right?''

Zalgo's eyes widened and he mouthed ''No.''

Tey's eyes shot open and she yelled ''First of all, I'm not a nerd I'm a geek second of all I'm not all into books sometimes after I rid myself of Slenda I started watching every movie ever made, I'm on L! Third of all I enjoy the occasional Anime here and there. I'm NOT goth, punk, emo nor am I cheerleader type like you clearly are!''

That hit the spot I shot up and started arguing with a drunk who is in hangover mode.

''I'm not a stupid cheerleader type that will make you cry in the bathroom for no apparent reason! I'm simply a crazy mother fucker who will one day die a very slow death by some moron out there willing to be like Jeff or a Jimmy person… So you can just fuck yourself in your pathetic little life which has no end because _sister_ that's the only thing you have left… And you have Zalgo left as a friend… But you're too STUPID to see that there is someone who cares enough to break his foot up in your ass so he can make you snap out of your little world of pity and regret! IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU!? Oh well I guess some people are stupid.''

I saw a nerve pop up on her head and what I've learned from past experiences with veins is that Lizz is always angry once that happens…

Tey pointed her index finger at me and she looked pissed. ''JILLIAN SANDRA MONTGOMERY DON'T YOU TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR _MOTHER_!''

-SILENCE- (Crickets were supposed to fill the silence but they found a better job with better pay… I hope they die)

Realization came over me and I said ''Hi… Mum.''

She nodded awkwardly and said ''I wanted to make this moment special… I was going to use that Star Wars reference… … Zalgo!'' They teleported.

I smiled a genuine smile… I felt all warm inside… Oh my god I want to puke!

I ran towards a bathroom and while I was running up the stairs I heard Slender ask ''Jill didn't fill in her lineage section correctly, did she?''

Lizz pov

I shook my head no and he raised his arms in the air and yelled ''WOO! PAPERWORK!''

Everyone but Slender pov

Le sweat drop.

A/N:VERYIMPORTANT-ISH-ER!

*MAITO GUY POSE*

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.

I'M FINISHING THIS… IN WHAT 5 CHAPTERS GIVE OR TAKE… Not sure… I'm desperately trying to hold on until Christmas… I have a Christmas special roaming though my head… I LOVE CHRISTMAS DON'T YOU!?

IF ANYONE HAS MADE IT THIS FAR I, THE ALL MIGHTY SHORTEST COMMAND THEE (I'm not using that right?) TO REVIEW!

EXTRA SCENE:

CP dungeon:

Tey pov

''You're a mother!?'' He asked for the billionth time now… ''Yes.'' I answered and he just went bug eyed again.

''Why did you name her Jill?'' He asked and I thought for a moment.

''Well Jill is… Jill. An ordinary name that the user would cease to like and become someone who isn't ordinary like Jill did… She's a fucked up mother fucker that's experienced in guns and well everything weapon related. I couldn't help but smile when I laid eyes on her. She's so much like me… A spitting image how humans would say.''

Zalgo nodded and started backing away.

''And another thing… She's nothing like her father… I only mated with him for procreation purposes. You know how it is with men… And what the hell is up with people pairing us up… We've only known each other for a very long time and we're friends that doesn't mean we should automatically be together right?''

Zalgo nodded and gestured for me to continue.

''I mean really what is up with Slenda pairing us up and the 05.05.05. Incident did NOT help at all… Although it was a lot of fun, wasn't it?''

Zalgo pov

I shuddered and remembered the apocalypse which is known as the myth '70s… I don't understand why though it happened long before the actual Hippie invasion.

_FLASHBACK NO POV_

_Zalgo had long hair and he was smoking weed and was dressed in clothes with flowers._

_Slenda was dressed in all 'natural' green clothes and she was protesting with a sign that said. 'Power to the myths!'_

_Tey was in the building filled with corporate hounds ready to kill you at any moment for disturbing their evil plans of pollution!_

_Tey signed behind the glass and she just shook her head in a disapproving matter._

_Tey sipped some of her vine._

_Turning around she said ''Sick them hounds.''_

_The Hounds started chasing us and we ran._


	24. Chapter 24

_duskmoonshine_**from DA is going to make a comic about 'The Newbie' **

**THIS BE A FILLER EPISODE (Geography NOT my specialty BTW)**

Slenda glared down at her son and sighed.

''You're a teenager and you're not pretty to look at….*Throws Slendy out of the house*… Goodbye son!''

She slammed the door shut and Slendy nodded and whispered ''Well, I might as well test out my luck… Surely it can't be that hard… I'm not going to last long.''

The remarkably short teenager started walking out of the forest that's known as The Black Forest (True fact: Slender's German)

Slender pov

What am I supposed to do now? I mean the tradition I've been taught is that children of my race are thrown out when they are of age. I'm only fifteen. Tough love? I doubt it.

I walked in the forest… I don't even know how to turn my powers off. I sighed and walked pass a town full of _humans_. I wouldn't be caught dead near them. A malicious smirk spread across my face and my tongue licked my 'mouth' once I saw a human in front of me.

''One little bite wouldn't do any harm.''

I saw the human whimper and scream. I grabbed it and… Fuck!

They have weapons! Run Der Ritter run!

Some of the humans threw stuff at me, but thankfully they missed. I kept running in my humanized clothes hoping to get away while I have a chance to live!

Since I'm taller than them and my legs are longer I outrun them. I hid in the forest and sighed deeply.

''This is going to be tough.'' I said whilst leaning on a tree.

''Come back here! That's mine Fredrick!'' I shot up and hid behind a tree… ''Please let them not find me.'' I kept repeating.

A small human with long blonde hair emitted some sort of noise which brought discomfort to my high hearing.

She was yelling at another small human, they didn't notice me…Good.

''Fredrick give me Mr. Snuggles back!'' She cried and he pushed her and said ''Why should I Gretel?'' (Is Gretel the girl?)

She cried some more and it really started to hurt my ears.

I walked up to them and loamed over this little Fredrick creature. Apparently I'm 'scary' to them. Interesting.

He let out a high pitched scream and I pierced him with one of my limbs. Blood splattered everywhere and the little girl chocked on her tears and ran away.

I looked at her and then at his corpse.

I grabbed the teddy bear and threw it in the direction where the girl headed.

''Now I see why mother hates children.''

I started heading out of the forest… I might as well try and find father. He's on some island near the new world.

Or I could just stay here for a year then go back to mother…She'll never take me back though.

''Pssst! Psst! Psssssssssst!'' I turned around and saw a strange lizard creature.

''I take it you're Sssslider'ssss sssson…?'' He said and I nodded… Oh great one of my father's accomplices in the 'business'… No really dad's business is called the 'business'.

''Well he told me to help you get to the new world or America how they're calling it.'' He said without hisses this time.

I looked at him with a tilted head and he laughed and said ''I'm messing with ya kid I don't hiss… I'm a lizard not a snake.''

Should I correct him? Naw mother said not to waste my breath on dumb people.

''Let's go.'' He said and I followed him.

-Walking-walking-walking-

I grew tired but continued walking… I should've eaten that human when I had the chance.

''Let's stop and rest here. We'll start tomorrow in dawn.'' He said and I fell backwards.

He chuckled as I fell asleep.

''Just like his father… Well Slider's usually wasted once he falls asleep. Sleep tight kid!'' The lizard said.

Lizard pov

Heh, strange kid. I wonder why she sent him before his time… I guess she really hates him huh? Naw Slenda may hate a lot of things but her children…...Yeah she hates him.

I stood watch while he slept. He should've eaten that human when he had the chance. He's weak. Well we're out of the black forest. The rest is going to be a nightmare.

A chuckle escaped me once I heard a folksong being sung in the midst of midnight.

I looked down at the kid and decided ''Yeah, nothing will happen if I just slip away for a while… BOOZE!''

I ran towards the bar in my human disguise. I wore worker's clothes and my skin wasn't scaly… That's all I need!''

I went inside and saw a bar full of bachelors and 'taken' men who left their women home. I laughed and took out some of my money to buy a beer.

The bartender gave me a beer and I _saw_ him spit in it! I spilled the beer on the floor and muttered ''Bullocks.''

I sighed and turned around. I paid him I might as well steal something. I grabbed a whisky bottle and I ran.

Some people got very mad and started chasing me.

I laughed maniacally and yelled ''Run kid run!''

Slider's kid groaned and ran instantly once he saw the mob chasing us.

His tendrils ripped through his body and he still ran like he hasn't even noticed them. I stopped and stared at him, the kid has no idea how to control his powers.

Slendy pov

Great! Just fucking great! I'm traveling with a drunken snake that's drawing more attention than my tendrils.

I stopped and he bumped into me and yelled ''Kid why'd ya stop!?''

I smirked and said ''Go I'll catch up.''

He looked hesitant but left none the less; every coward does leave his comrade.

The humans stopped and held their weapons with a tight grip.

''I would suggest you run for your pitiful lives but, your race simply doesn't listen to reason.'' I stabbed someone with my tentacle ''Oh well, your loss.''

What surprised me was the fact that some ran. That brought a smirk on my face. I unfortunately lowered my guard and was stabbed with a sword.

I let out a scream and fell to my knees. One of my tendrils picked the man up and rammed his body through a tree branch leaving him to his imminent death. The said tendril put some pressure on my wound and I sighed ''First day alone and I'm already close to death.''

This just proves how weak and pathetic I can be.

Perhaps mother was right… I really am a failure.

I looked down at the man literally and grabbed his arm… I nibbled on it and yelled ''Why do you have hair all over your body!? I mean seriously!''

Lizard chuckled and said '' 'Cause they're grown humans, if it bothers you so much go after the tiny humans you've come across before. Eat up and I'll teach ya some stuff.''

I shot a look of pure confusion towards the Lizard. What can a guy like him possibly teach me…? I mean he's just a pitiful drunk.

I saw him twitch and he said ''I can't wait for your father to teach you how to stop mind fucking people. For now I'll teach you how to control those things…The tentacles.''

I crossed my arms and they did as well.

He laughed and I pointed my index finger at him and so did one of my tendrils as well.

I would've done a sweat drop if it weren't for the fact that I found it amusing how they mimic me.

Lizard looked at me sternly and said ''My name's Luke it's not _Lizard_.''

I nodded and said ''Sorry.''

He shrugged and said ''You control them using your emotions kid. And anyway it's probably easy so yeah if you feel angry they'll sprout. You figure it out. I'm gonna go drink! Oh and another thing… We're close to Nancy so if something were to happen don't make fun of them… I know it's hard but c'mon who names their town or whatever it is _Nancy_!?'' (This came up on a random search… Is this a real town?)

I shook my head and said ''Okay Luke.''

He smirked and threw the whisky bottle at me. I dodged it with ease but noticed that one of my tendrils grabbed it.

''What was that for?'' I asked clearly agitated.

He said still smirking ''Oh nothing, they just know that you're exhausted and that you need your rest that's why they can't even hold that liquor bottle without shuddering, I'm not good with words kid. All I know from what Slider told me is that these tendrils grab onto an enemy weapon and use it against the said enemy.''

I nodded and wanted to thank him for the info but instead the whisky bottle was thrown and it hit Luke straight in the face causing him to bleed.

''I'm sorry. So sorry!''

His skin regenerated itself and he fanned the incident with his hand like nothing happened.

''We're going to France, we're going to stay there until your immune system goes up and running again and then we're going to go to England where we'll hitch a ride on a boat with pilgrims… Understood?''

I nodded and the tendril punched Luke.

''If that thing attacks me one more time- *tendril attack*- Okay that's it I'm cutting it off!''

I held my tendril and said ''Don't hurt her!''

He stopped dead in his tracks and asked ''Her? How the hell do you know it's a SHE!?''

''Um my mother refers to them as females… So I figured… I'm looking and sounding like a moron aren't I?''

Luke nodded and we started walking away from the crime scene. Not long has passed and we were already near France.

TIME SKIP THEY'RE IN FRANCE

Luke's eyes were full of… I don't know what that is all I know he's grinning like a madman.

''Hey kid, you're 18 right?'' He asked and I shook my head no and he seemed to pout and mutter something.

''Dammit! I can't go see stripers with a minor!''

''I don't even want to go see stripers.'' I said and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a gawking mouth ''You're fucking with me right?''

''No. I'm serious why?''

He fell silent and said ''Yeah, I'm leaving you here… I helped you get out of the hardest country and helped you cross your first boarder you do the rest alone. I will not be accompanied by a kid who doesn't fully understand the beauty of stripers and alcohol. Arrivederci!''

I was the one to gawk now ''Hey! You can't leave me here! My mother said Geography was never my forte! I can't go around asking Humans where I should go!? Hey!''

I started chasing after him and he just sped up while I did the same. He started running and I started doing the same again.

Finally I grew tired of running after him and 'Sparky' grabbed Luke and dangled him in front of me.

''What is your problem kid!?''

I would've glared if not for… My species.

''My problem is you chickening out on me! My fucking problem is the fact that you have no fucking clue how much this is stressful to me! Do you? You get kicked out at the age of fifteen and you get called a failure all your life! See how you would act once you find someone weaker than you who deliberately makes you look like a moron and insults you while he thinks you're asleep! You see my problem now!?''

I saw him quivered… A grown man… Lizard whatever, he quivered! I can't believe this…

''Dude… I'm cold you mind putting me down… Sorry, I just figured since y'know…''

I tilted my head on the side and asked ''Know what?''

His eyes grew wide as he let out a laugh… I hate when people laugh at me…

''You don't know!?''

''Know what?''

''You're a target… That's why I'm stuck with ya… Lord Zalgo's orders.''

I dropped him on the ground and asked ''Lord Zalgo… Really? Wow! Lord Zalgo assigned someone to look after me why?''

The said dropped snake which is not a lizard sighed and said ''Well your parents knew Zalgo personally or so I've heard. Anyway since some myth is stupid and thinks that he can take you down which apparently he can, man you're weak, I'm not calling you pathetic but MAN!''

''She never trained me!'' I admitted and he laughed again ''Dude, I pity you.''

I nodded and thought, wow coming from a perverted hobo that really is special… I've reached a new low.

I've finally noticed that we were outside a hotel? Well it was a motel but who gives a damn… Oh look a fat reception lady is chasing away mutated rats. Luke threw me the keys which Sparky caught, my favorite tendril…. I'm afraid it has a mind of its own!

''Luke… Do tendrils have minds of their own?'' I keep sounding like a fool for some reason but I'll never understand why.

He shot me look and mumbled ''Is this kid for real?''

''I am so for real can't you see I am real, HELLOO! Look at me! Acknowledge me! Hey! Hey!'' I started yelling after he started ignoring me.

''Wait.'' I said and he stopped and asked with a bitter sweet tone ''What!?''

''Why aren't humans alerting their pathetic excuses for policemen or something… I mean we're in a motel…A human motel…?'' I asked with confusion in my voice and Luke chuckled and said ''Dude, this is a Myth hotel… Yes this is a hotel… What's the difference anyway?''

I shrugged and said ''How should I know?''

''Trend Ritter!'' I yelled and my younger brother turned around and said ''Hello mon frère… Ah I see Lucas here is escorting you to notre père am I right?''

I nodded and his tendril dragged me over to the bar where he was sitting… I'm starting to think Lucas involved my brother with 'booze'… What is wrong with people these days?

This is the first time I actually noticed that everyone was happy and cheery for some odd reason…. I wonder why? Surely my brother knows.

I grabbed my younger brother's shirt collar and asked ''What are you doing here?'' He chuckled and said ''I'm the elite. Mother's trained me and sent me to go wherever I wish. I picked France.''

I nodded and decided that further questions would only make me even more confused about the subject. I noticed my half-witted tour guide drinking and singing folk songs with people… Oh my… I didn't know someone could bend that way… Fascinating… Okay now it's gross.

''Bonjour Monsieur, would you like something to drink?'' I turned only to see a human asking _me_ do you want to drink something. Well I feel very important-

''Listen you want a drink or not?'' She asked me with a sassy attitude… Did I just say sassy?

''Yeah… Surprise me.'' She nodded and yelled out ''Give this brat some vine!''

Some myth with one eye nodded and said ''More vine!''

That's when I noticed my brother getting up and bringing vine to these people… Great he's a waiter… I can't wait to tell mother about this.

''Kiddo… I see you don't know how to control your powers hmm…?'' A lady with blood red eyes and short hair, wearing nothing but a short black tank top and short shorts asked. She's creeping me out. Her hair covered some part of her eyes. I must say it looks good on her.

''Thanks kid. Oh yeah, you're getting into everyone's heads you know… It's really frustrating actually.''

I sweat dropped and said ''Sorry.''

''No problem just ask your brother for help… I'm sure Trendy will help his brother.'' She flashed me a smile and yelled '' Bitch give me that vine! ''

Trend Ritter came and said ''Hello brother I see you have some problems with your powers, care for me to teach you?''

I nodded excitingly and he hit me over the head and said ''Okay, we're done… Talk so I can see if I did it right.''

''Hello.'' I said and he sighed ''No inside your head, think.''

Hello.

''Yep, I did it right I can't hear your thoughts…''

Um… I can hear his… Should I tell him?

''Brother… Um-'' ''I'm coming Boss sheesh!''

Okay, he's too busy.

-Tomorrow-

I awoke and saw that Luke was sleeping on the floor and snoring very loudly… I wonder when we'll get to England already… I can't wait.

He woke up and yawned ''Maaaan. I slept well, you?''

I nodded and he said ''You really don't talk much do you?''

I shrugged and when I was about to open my mouth to speak he cut me off ''I mean your brothers are very talkative.''

Once more opening my mouth I was silenced by his criticism ''Come on kid live a little.''

I would've glared at him if not for my lack of expression.

''So… You ready to hit the road?''

''Why would I hit… the road? Which road? What has the said road done to us?'' I asked.

He shook his head and said ''It's just an expression kid. Honestly you're just like that stereotype… Germans have to be serious.''

I rolled my imaginary eyes and Sparky hit Luke on the back and I chuckled and Luke only growled and said ''Make them disappear.''

They melted inside my body and we went for a walk… A walk of our lives.

Seventeen hours later…. Sue me.

I continued walking and I thought Luke was doing the same but when I turned around I noticed he wasn't around.

That's when I heard ''GET BACK HERE! HE'S GOT OUR VINE!''

I continued walking when I noticed an angry mob chasing Luke.

I blended with the trees and just walked while Luke ran… This camouflage is pretty nifty. The only useful thing my brother taught me.

Some humans managed to jump Luke and were strangling him and he had a lot of weapons pointed to his head. I just chilled and walked by.

''Der Ritter!'' He called and I sprouted some of my tendrils and killed the human attackers…

''Insert bored yawn.'' I said sarcastically.

''You're going to board a ship that's going to take you to the UK… Then I'll be leaving you in the hands of some very, very, very, VERY evil female… Just act like yourself, be polite.''

I nodded and said ''So… This is where we part ways…''

He nodded and said ''Have fun… Say hi to your dad for me will ya?''

''Sure.'' I said and he pointed towards a boat I'm supposed to infiltrate.

I shrunk myself… Another thing my brother taught me… Although it drains a lot of energy so I won't be using it unless I'm in deep trouble and I need to blend in with the 'locals'.

I snuck aboard with easy only to be greeted by a familiar voice ''Heyo…. You don't seem cheerful at all?''

Cheerful? Oh please let it not be my youngest brother…

''Hey it's me Smile Ritter!'' (I'm making up names)

I went all emo on him and said ''Oh, good for you brother. WHAT ARE YOUUU DOING HERE?!''

''Mother trained me and I decided to have some fun with papi.''

''Can you teach me how to talk inside one's head. Apparently I'm the only one who doesn't know how to do that.''

''Oh… Alright. Well it's quite easy.''

_All you have to do is think what you want to say and concentrate on the person you wish to talk to through your thoughts… It's quite handy._

Okay, I'll try… Here goes nothing.

_Heroeeew_!

My brother cringed and said ''Maybe you could try to say that a little more clearly.''

_Hello…. Is this thing on… Testing, testing 1 2 3._

He hugged me and said ''Congratulations… You're a very fast learner, I'm so proud of you brother! Well your teacher was amazing as well… You could never have learned anything if it weren't for someone as skilled as me of course.''

''Of course.'' I said sarcastically.

This is when I noticed that our ship finally started moving and I saw Luke waving like a madman with a bottle of vine in his hand.

''Adios! Bya Kiddo!'' He yelled.

''Splendor.'' He muttered under his breath and I asked ''What?''

_Splendor… I don't really like being called Smile Ritter. Splendor sound rather… fitting wouldn't you agree?_

I nodded and said ''I guess I could get used to that.''

He hit me over the head with one of his tendrils and hissed in my head, _I may be all happy and everything but if you don't learn to rely on this skill your life could be in danger… Brother dear. Accept the fact that you can talk inside one's head and use this to your advantage. I really hate acting like mother but I love you and between the two of us I don't really like how mother treats you._

After his little 'speech' I merely nodded.

_Why does she treat me like that anyway?_I asked and he shrugged.

''_Splendor… Have you noticed that this myth has been staring at us?''_

He nodded and when he was about to say something… It… spoke ''Well hello ladies, oh sorry, boys. Anyway I couldn't help but … Overhear the little conversation on the outside and inside.'' At that point the pointed towards her/his head and sighed ''Although… I must say that I'm very hurt… I'm no IT, I'm a guy… Merely traveling towards America… You see my lovely wife found a perfect little house for the two of us. 'The Pink Palace' doesn't that sound peachy?''

We nodded.

Splendor pov

''Okay goodbye creepy person.'' I said very rudely and told my brother that we should get out of here while we have all our organs.

He went away and I noticed my brother fell asleep… My brother is very cute when he's not talking like a fool.

I decided to keep watch but I feel asleep soon… Okay I feel asleep immediately. Don't judge me my imaginary friends! I will grow up to be a cartoonist or a horror fictional writer by the name of Joe Dirt…. I'm really tired.

Tomorrow morn…

A girl in a purple knight suit walked by and said ''Good morn. I love saying morn… Morn is such a cool word I just found out about.''

That woke up my brother who only groaned and wanted to go back to sleep…. I'm going to cut that thing off I swear!

_FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK_

_I slept while my brother leaned on me and snored… Oh man why! I had to deal with Trendy and now this guy… Oh well he's so cute when he's asleep._

_I finally found my happy place and was just about to be overwhelmed__by my dreams until… It hit me!_

_I opened my eyes only to see my brother's tendril which he dubbed 'Sparky' float in the air._

_I sprouted my tendril which I call 'Sanchez' and they started talking…. In their own language. Okay awkward._

_Then they started fighting and 'Sanchez' lost… Then Sparky started hitting me. I tried to fight but resistance was futile._

_It brought me to the brink of imaginary tears. I pleaded and the creepy person from before only muttered ''That's how my wife acts around me… I wish I had an 'Other wife'.''_

_That's how my whole night went on… I cried so much on the inside!_

My bro looked at me and I sprouted my tendrils and said in a very calm and soothing voice ''Don't worry this won't hurt you…. I'm just going to get rid of something okay?''

He connected the dots and said ''No. Sorry we'll part ways anyway it's in your best interest not to get on its bad side.''

I nodded and brought my hand on his shoulder whilst yelling at him ''What is wrong with you!? I would cut it off! That's it I'm consulting mother… With my magic ball.''

I took out a large crystal ball out of my pinkish man purse.

The orb glowed and mother appeared crossed arm.

''Hiya mumzy.'' I said nervously… She glared at me and asked ''What is it Der Ritter?''

''Um should I cut down a tendril with a mind of its own?'' He whispered and she pondered for a bit and then said ''No. It'll make you safer… Knowing that someone or something will always be on guard while you're sleeping.''

I nodded and so did my brother… I just want to hug him.

Mother turned towards me and said sternly ''If I get another call from you, you will wish you were never born… Capish?''

I nodded and the orb exploded.

The captain of the ship… A human myth supporter came and said ''Those who are heading to America, this is your lucky day…. We're having a slight detour and we will be going to America… For those who were going to England… Either swim for it or cram it.''

Some nodded and some went to swim for it… Those were mostly aquatic myths.

The Creepy man how I dubbed him offered us some food ''You want some kids?''

Slender… He looks slender… Slender… Slendy!

''Sorry but Slendy and I have our own food supplies.''

I said and he looked hurt.

''All I wanted was to be nice and welcoming.'' He muttered as he walked out. I honestly don't give a damn drama queen!

We reached America in a matter of days… Every night resulting in the same thing, my crying and a 'victory dance' by Sparky.

''MAGGOTS WE'RE IN AMERICA!''

Everyone ran out. A mob formed and some crew members said ''Leave in an orderly fashion.'' We all know how this ends… A stampede.

I noticed my brother was the only one not making a break for it… Towards the new world! Nothing.

''Hey…'' I wrapped my arm around him and asked ''What's wrong Slendy?''

He tilted his head and said inside my head ''_What if father doesn't want me? What if I really am a failure like everyone claims I am?''_

I smirked and said ''Not to worry…. Dad is great. He'll love ya no matter what.''

Slendy pov

I was grabbed by a large mechanical arm and the female was smirking as she said ''You Der Ritter?''

I nodded weakly and she lightened the grip on my arm ''Okay. I'm here to escort you to your father. Come along now. I haven't got all day you know.''

I nodded and ran after her.

Splendor waved and I returned a wave back.

''So miss what's your name?'' I inquired. Just because she reeks of cheap perfume doesn't mean I should treat her like a lower class citizen.

''Stacy.'' Oh, 17 hickies… That's a lot…

''Okay… So… How do you know my father?'' I asked trying to break the tension.

She turned around, her mascara and red lipstick sticking out as her only features other than that… Oh…. Okay… She's a prostitute…

We walked some more until we reached a teleportation gate. We stepped on one and we teleported.

I saw my father smiling crookedly as Stacy turned around and said ''To answer your previous question… Your father's my personal bitch.''

''Things didn't work out for the best.'' He admitted.

''Yes, indeed you bet all your belongings in one poker game… You didn't even have a single card that could even make me spare you a trailer or something… Once a billionaire now… A common slave…. And to a human at that!''

She cackled for five minutes and Sparky sprouted and stabbed her.

I turned towards Sparky and said ''Honestly!''

It vanished… ''Dad, would you cut this thing off!''

''Sorry son, I owe it my life and my fortune.'' He said and I asked ''You mean you owe me?''

''Nope… I owe it.'' Okay now the heat is getting to my father.

He hugged me and said ''Let's train shall we?''

I nodded enthusiastically and sprouted my tendrils.


	25. Chapter 25

Lizz pov

''How did you and Observer meet?'' I asked and Slenderman replied.

''Observer actually tracked me down and stalked me… My people weren't into stalking, I was but a peaceful watcher, I never wanted to actually stalk anyone… Okay I did but only when I was hungry. What goes on in your house in some ungodly hours is none of my business. No really does it look like I want to watch you have intercourse? No! I'm not that kind of person… Okay if it's two really hot people I might sneak a peek or two. Oh yes Observer is the man I had to employ because he was pretty creepy.''

Jill pov

Oh no! They forgot about my dress hunting! Naw I won't hurt them… Just a little bit won't cause them any trauma.

I opened the door only to see my main girl Lizz and her boyfriend Der Ritter yell at each other.

''Um...Guys… I gotta tell ya that some moron came and whishes to speak with you Slendy.'' I said and pulled Lizz and whispered ''We're going dress shopping, the guys are going tux shopping… End of discussion. This is a bigger day than the actual wedding so if you do not come, I won't be there to save your ass… We clear?''

Lizzy gulped and said ''Crystal.''

Slendy pov

I tied my red tie and went out of my room only…. Speak of the devil!

''Well, Observer what brings you here? I don't see Alex anywhere… Don't tell me you couldn't find him.'' I groaned and he said in his raspy voice ''Not to fret my superior, I found him alright… I found his skeleton, eight feet under actually…He was pretty paranoid I guess.''

''I'm going to assume you didn't bring the skeleton.''

''You try and smuggle a skeleton through a public airport. You sir have no idea how hard that is.'' Observer said.

Masky pov

I ran and glomped my pall ''Observer! You're back!''

''Yes indeed I am… What is this about you getting married my old friend?'' He asked and I took of my mask only to point at Jill.

''This is my future wife, Jill.'' I said and she smiled and kissed me. Oh Jill you bringing the tongue, I like… I like very much.

''Oh, well this is a lovely site. What about you Jeff, heard you're dating a senor in secondary school? I know that my sources do not lie but I want to know for sure.'' He said and Jeff replied ''Oh, you mean Jaylin… Yeah, I'm dating her. She's pretty tough you know.''

''Yes I've heard about her little fights… I must say she has potential for a great sidekick am I right?''

''No, she's my partner… Sidekicks are pretty messy, she's a partner.'' Jeff said and Jay threw a knife at Observer who dodged it with ease.

''My, she is pretty destructive, isn't she?''

Jay pov

Who the hell is this guy?

''Hey, who are you?'' I asked and grabbed another knife… This day did not start good for me!

''I'm the Observer everyone keeps forgetting about. I guess I'm not so popular like the two main proxies. I don't mind, I actually like it. No one knows about me, what more could I ask?''

I nodded and asked ''Who's that guy talking to Hoodie and giving him some money?''

All of them turned around and saw Hoodie talking to a hooded figure.

''Hoodie the second?'' Jill asked.

Slender shook his head and muttered ''Oh crap. Heeeeee's baaaaaack.''

Observer merely nodded and yelled ''Jack! I thought we agreed half of the profit goes to me!? Don't you think you can double cross me, I know where you were, are and going to be! I control your life Jackie! You may run but you cannot hide, I assure you.''

Eyeless Jack! Oh my fucking god! It's Eyeless Jack!

I ran up to him and eyed him for a while ''How the hell do you do what you do without eyes?''

Slender whispered ''Jay, he's pretty touchy about the subject, please refrain from talking about that particular topic.''

He took off his Hoodie and said ''Oh, I don't mind that much, not when it comes to someone as beautiful as you, Jay… What a lovely name.''

I blushed and said ''Thanks I guess but you still didn't answer my question.''

''Um… Well vibrations, see these claws I have well, they pretty much help me. I'm sensitive to vibrations so I know where my victims are and what they're up to.'' He said and Jeff gagged ''Dude, she's my girlfriend you can flirt but don't get too attached to her.''

Observer chuckled and said ''Not to worry Jeffrey, he isn't after her at all; he's only after what she has inside her. Correct me if I'm mistaken.''

''Hey, I guy has to make a living.'' Jack said and Observer replied ''I guess but kidneys… Really?''

''They're the most expensive organs on the CPB market. I'm a wealthy man thanks to this little business. Here you go 70.000 Euros Observer, I'll be back next month to give you the same.''

Observer put a monotone expression on his face and said ''You shortchanged me. You owe me one cent.''

Jack stood there dumbfounded ''Dude, it's one cent!''

''Doesn't matter I want to be paid exactly the same amount of money I was promised.'' I can't argue with him there but one cent isn't going to make a big difference.

No pov

The fight went on for a while until Jill grabbed a gun and shot Jack in the back ''I don't fucking give a damn, we're going formal wedding attire hunting!''

-Scared silence-

''If anyone has anything to say they better say it now!'' Jill yelled and Observer said ''Congratulations on the wedding.''

''THANK YOU!''

''Alright I know a good tuxedo shop.'' He said and everyone followed him except for Jack who was being dragged towards the hospital by Slenderman, he already has a suit so he really doesn't need one… Common sense actually.

Lizz and Jay followed Jill into a jeep. They drove off faster than you can say… Something.

GUYS:

Jeff was feeling pretty uncomfortable; he was currently in a pink suit with flowers on it.

''You sure you have nothing else… I don't mind the flowers, just maybe white, or grey… Or any other color?''

He said as he was fitted for the suit by some bastard who really didn't know a thing about tuxedos.

Hoodie and Observer were chatting about how stupid the government is and how the economy would be better if they followed the myths way of trade… If you're talking with Observer you know it's going to be boring.

Tim's suit was black with a bloody red rose in his front pocket…. His tie was white and he was wearing his mask at the time being.

''Splendid work… You look 'awesome' Tim.'' Observer complimented his colleague and burst out laughing when he saw Jeff.

''Not funny!'' The pink suited killer yelled.

''Aww… Look at you. You're smiling you're happy!'' Hoodie said and Observer laughed manically.

Slendy walked in and saw Jeff he held his stomach as he fell to the floor and laughed like a maniac.

''It's not that funny!''

''Please Jeffrey there's a mirror right behind you. Look at yourself then tell us not to laugh and we will cease.''

Jeff turned around looked at himself, his face, creepy as hell; his clothes…Oh man his clothes! He let out a little chuckle and burst out laughing like the rest.

Slender laughed some more, Masky cleaned the tears from his eyes and Observer chuckled and returned to monotone.

Hoodie was looking at suits about Jack's size and he picked one out and asked ''What size is Jack?''

''He's that size.'' Observer said and everyone muttered ''You know everything don't you?''

Observer rolled his eyes and took out his credit card.

He was the one to pay, that made the others sigh in relief… No one wanted to pay.

Hoodie asked ''Why pay?''

''Why not?'' Observer replied.

Jack pov

Hurts.

''It should hurt. My daughter hit you in the head after she shot you.'' I heard her cold and raspy voice. It was a she… Nothing I can't woo.

''Don't even think about it little brat. I'm here to bring you back to prison… By Lord Zalgo's orders.'' I cringed and asked ''So he really is back huh?''

''Oh, of course he's back haven't you heard? Our master has returned and we all should be grateful. Grateful?! Please! All I ever wanted was to rule this damned world! Of course he wouldn't let me! He was always on the human's side! Always! Then I decided if I can't rule it I will destroy it. I captured Zalgo, made that cover up with JILL… Ha! I was close! Really close! They all should have died long ago if I had had my way… Too bad though… I can't die….''

I paled; I didn't have to see her to know who she was… ''Terany?''

''That's me alright.'' She chuckled and asked ''So, Zalgo sent me to take you to prison.''

''I still don't understand why I went to prison in the first place.'' I said and she laughed a cold laugh ''You stole an innocent soul, from a human…. You know our policy Jackie. It's against the rules… You killed him Jack.''

''I kill people, it's my job.''

''We know that you fool. The difference is you kill physically not spiritually… Leave that to the more experienced Pastas will you? Now, it's not that this happened only once, you did it more times… Why?''

''It paid more duh.''

''Is it all for money?'' She asked.

''I don't know alright! I owed a lot of people money; a soul is the most expensive thing on the Creepy Pasta Black market! I figured a couple of souls would be enough to pay those debts! I was right… But then Observer started blackmailing me because he knew what I had done… He knew. It didn't take long for Hoodie to find out but he wasn't such an ass about it he actually helped me out a little bit.'' I explained and blood oozed from my sockets… Great this is what happens when I'm stressed!

''I'll stand on your side, but you're still coming before Zalgo.'' She grabbed my arm and teleported us.

Zalgo pov

I snarled at this incompetent moron, to think he was in charge while I was gone!

''Listen you stupid little fur coat you will go back and tell them it's either that or nothing. I won't be bowing to anyone! If they think they can beat me let me be proven wrong! My myth has been on top of everything ever since the beginning… I won't be dethroned by some common lunatic! Tell him to come! I will deal with him myself.'' Yeti didn't move and I yelled ''WELL!?''

He ran and Tey appeared with a wounded Jack…

''Ah… Jack… Running away? Escaping prison? All of those are petty things really… But stealing and selling a soul? Now that's a whole different story. What am I going to do with you? Do you have any ideas Jack? No…? I could take your little claws away and make you into a normal blind human?''

He gasped and begged ''I'm sorry, I'm begging you don't do that to me!''

''You want to be a myth?'' I mused and he nodded and said ''Yes Lord Zalgo. It's my life. It's who I am.''

''Too bad… I guess a blind human is who you are now.'' I smirked and he yelled ''Come on Terany you said you were going to be on my side!''

''I am… I am standing right next to you. I'm standing on your side.''

I laughed and made an energy ball… I aimed it at his claws and threw it at them.

He tried to dodge but it hit him after all. He screamed until they fell off. Zalgo teleported seconds after.

Tey pov

''Yeti… Is he losing it?'' Yeti nodded and I sighed ''Oh well. I guess I'll call the replacement and tell her to come if needed… And she is needed.''

I made some of my energy glow and it turned into a screen. On the screen was Slenda, my dear friend.

''Hello Slenda… Missed me?'' I asked and she flinched and yelled ''How are you alive!?''

''I told you already, I'm immortal. As much as I hate it, as much as I wish to die I can't. You've met my daughter Jill correct?''

She nodded and said ''You're the one who kidnapped Zalgo?''

I nodded once and said ''He's losing it.''

She groaned and said ''Are you sure… Maybe it's the stress talking.''

''I'm sure of it Slenda it's time you rule this realm with an iron fist like we've planned.'' I said and laughed while she merely nodded and said ''I think you should try and make up.''

I stopped my cackling and asked, anger slowly filling my voice ''What did you say? You think that Zalgo and I can pretend like nothing had happened?! Do you honestly think it's that easy?! Do you!?''

''No but… At least try and call me after you try.'' Slenda said and ended the transmission.

I broke the energy screen into little pieces and growled ''They think they're so smart, I'll show them. All I wanted was an equal realm… Of course I didn't get my wish. All because of the humans! Always with their violence. We wouldn't have to strike back and kill a lot of them if it weren't for their low brain capacity… I swear always with the violence… Not all of them of course.''

I sighed and looked up, looked towards the human realm… The mortal realm… What I wouldn't give to be just like them, no real cares, nothing…Like that'll happen.

''I better go back to work.'' I muttered and left.

BEN pov

Run! ''Ah! I have to see this! Why didn't Observer tweet this before it happened!? I'm coming Jeff!'' I yelled and grabbed a phone. I entered cyberspace and went along the glowy lines towards Observers handheld.

''Ah!'' He screamed and I jumped out and yelled ''Here comes Benji!''

I quickly looked around and a frown plastered itself on my face ''Where's pink Jeff?''

Everyone shut up immediately and stared as I said ''Come on I want to make fun of the guy! I mean he always, always did it to me! I can't wait to see him wearing pink! Ha! It'll be in my head forever! I have photographic memory… Why are you all snickering? He's behind me isn't he-''

''Go. To. Sleep.''

Jill pov

Oh my god!

''Take it off bitch!'' I yelled and Jay shot me a glare and asked ''Jealous much?''

''Please…. Lizz has been eyeing that dress for a year now.'' I said and Lizz asked ''It's a miracle why it didn't pass sooner?''

Jane came and yelled ''Oh come on!''

She glared at Jay and Jay took out a knife and smirked ''You wanna fight?''

''No, I work here. I don't want to get fired!'' Janey yelled.

She noticed that Lizz already opened the vine and was already on her half way point.

''Lizz you want to try it out?'' Jane asked after seeing Lizz yell out ''I love you cute dress!''

She pushed her glasses because they were sliding off her nose and continued to moan and groan about how expensive the dress is.

I pulled out my wallet and opened it only to reveal ten credit cards… 10 credit cards… Yeah I'm the man.

''Jill how are you so rich?'' Jay asked me and I said ''It's because I'm awesome, duh.''

''Alright, you spill some vine on it you buy it.'' Jane said to a clearly drunk Lizz who was in the white dress aisle with red vine.

''I love this dress… And this one. Ooooh look at that one… Man everything is so awesome isn't it...? Isn't it?!'' She started crying and yelling ''I want to buy them all… Except the pink one!''

''What about the barf green?'' Jane asked and Lizz said ''That one is gorgeous!''

Lizz pov

''Oh yeah I look gorgeous!'' I finally got my dream dress. Booyah! Oh my god now that I'm a bit sobered up this looks disgusting on me!

-CLICK-

I turned around only to see Jill waving her credit card and smiling proudly at her new wedding dress.

''Oh yeah girls you get to decide upon a color, don't make pink please… Wait I only have two bride's maids…. I need three. One shall be the maid of honor and the other two shall be the females who aren't worthy of my time and aren't worthy of the picture screen time too. Oh my god I need a photographer! I need a caterer! I need a band!''

She started hyperventilating and I rushed to her side and said ''Jill! Calm down! Masky is not going anywhere, you have plenty of time! Plenty! Now in and out… That's right inhale exhale. There you go. That's the spirit Jill… Oh yeah we're going dark blue.''

Jane muttered ''Dark blue will avert the eyes of the white.''

Jill freaked out and yelled ''No dark blue dresses! I wanna be in the center of attention. I mean I am THE bride after all.

Jane screamed with enthusiasm and satisfaction ''You spill vine on it you buy it!''

Jay was ready to run away but Jill grabbed another credit card and said ''Here. We'll take three one for Lizz, one for Jay and another one for… Someone the same size as Jay.''

Jane nodded and I swear, I saw her pupils become dollar signs when she heard me say ''Keep the change.''

''Thank you come again!''

MEANWHILE

Observer pov

''Gentlemen please… He's not one of us anymore; I say we end his misery… No one likes to live a life knowing he can't come back to his old one… Aren't I right Hoodie?'' I said and pointed at Hoodie who glared at me and spat ''He's still a myth… Until the people forget about him we aren't killing him.''

Der Ritter guided Eyeless Jack now, blind Jack towards his home while I kept debating with Hoodie over Jack's life.

Masky was carrying all of the bags filled with tuxedos and he smiled warmly like nothing had happened to his friend.

''Why are you so happy? Don't you care?'' I asked and he said a simple and clear no then he added ''Of course I don't care. If you lose your powers there is no more hope for you. Those who help him shall be murdered by Lord Zalgo's henchmen aka the Myth army… Or in our scenario Ben and Rake.''

Jeff took this all in and said ''I side with Observer and Masky, we should kill him.''

Hoodie disagreed and Der Ritter said ''You can't just go about killing your fellow creepy pastas. Killing humans alright, but killing a myth is a whole different story Jeff.''

Eyeless Jack kept quiet this whole time and I asked him ''What do you think we should do with you?''

''Kill me, I can't live like this. You were right I should've stopped after one soul… I regret not listening to you.''

Masky pov

Observer stepped back and said ''You heard him… Kill him already he's already slowing us down.''

I noticed Observer was looking behind us every five minutes or so. He actually looked in every direction, up, down, left, right you name it.

I gave him a bag to carry and asked in a whispering tone ''Who's after you?''

''Proxy hunters.'' I laughed and he said ''Not the kind you're familiar with. They kill the good guys as well. I barely made it out alive. I made up that story about Alex's grave and skeleton so the Operator wouldn't get mad. Truth be told I'm not sure that we, as a group can get them off our trail.''

I nodded and asked ''So, where were you? You know when you had to return?''

He let out a sigh ''I was in Russia just so you know. A lot of messed up people there… I mean the proxy hunters. If it weren't for a local saving my ass I would've died.''

''Was the local a myth?'' I asked and he nodded ''He didn't tell me his name he just gave me a teleporter and told me to get out of there.''

Jack pov

''Is anyone going to kill me?'' (Oh my god first time I typed 'Is anyone gonna milk me?' Lol)

''No.'' Slender said and I panicked and asked ''So, what are you going to do to me, leave me here? I'm a blind human! A blind human!''

Someone slapped me and I yelled ''WOW! Dude first of all you have no right to slap a blind perso-''

''Shut up! Hoodie and I are going to Lord Zalgo to kneel before him and beg for him to turn you back.'' Hoodie said and I asked ''Why?''

''Because, that's what friends do.'' Jeff answered and I smiled. I have awesome friends. Too bad I can be a jerk sometimes.

''Well good luck. Zalgo is pretty pissed actually.'' I said and Jeff said ''No worries I'll have Ben help us out.''

''Oh well I guess that will help you big time. Hey what exactly does Ben do?'' I asked and Hoodie said ''He and Rake are members of Zalgo's army. They're freelance solders. Zalgo needed Rake's assistance but alas Rake only followed Ben's orders so Zalgo had to employ him as well. THEN the hilarious thing happened… Zalgo saw how inept they were so he fired them but he was bitten by Rake… Rake bit Zalgo's ass. Hilarious. Although it was fake Zalgo the real Zalgo always gives his loyal subjects another chance. I mean one rule; Be loyal. I guess You couldn't have done that Jack.''

''Don't pick on me Hoodie! I went through a lot! I need some support not your lectures!'' Then all of a sudden Jill jumped in front of them.

Observer pov

''Jillian where exactly is Lizz?'' Der Ritter asked and Lizz jumped on me and pinned me to the ground.

Everyone stared and I grinned ''You know what I'm capable of? Is that the reason behind your panic? Don't worry. I won't tell if that's what you're here for.''

That sparked everyone's interest. Slenderman was the first to ask ''What secret? Lizz you have a secret?''

Lizz pushed her glasses in an upward manner and said ''Like every other human does, yes Slender, I have a secret-''

''You mean your High School nickname?'' Jill asked and everyone snickered. Jeff started pestering her and after a while I said ''It's Lizzy Jizzy Shizzy.''

Everyone laughed and started with the jokes. She took it in and whispered ''I'm going to kill you Observer.''

''Now the question remains: How ever did you earn that nickname?!''

She screamed ''It rhymed that's how!''

When they didn't believe her she screamed out of frustrarion.


	26. Chapter 26

Lizz woke up and everything was going swell for her… Birds were singing and Slendy was actually doing some fan service for her… This is where it gets a little M rated though… Okay skipping that… There we go, back to T.

After Lizz's nosebleed was done she coughed and said ''Alright so this day could not get any better so I'll call it a day and go back to bed before something ruins it.'' She kissed Slendy on the lips and went to bed again.

''Sure sleep well… Hey you sure you don't want to get up? It is the End of the world… In this century at least. I always laugh when you humans fall for this stuff… It's just… So human. Ha! I remember the 1999 fiasco now that was hilarious. Oh or the Nostradamus… He came close though… The point is that you always believe in it… I mean it's just like the boy who cried wolf scenario. How long will it take for you humans to actually live to see the real end but you don't believe it- Wait you'll always believe it… A majority of you at least.''

Lizz woke up from her real slumber and she said ''I was napping sweetie… Oh look it's Jill with a Styrofoam hat on her head and she appears to be holding her IPod backwards, Jill WHAT IN THE NAME OF WOW ARE YOU DOING?''

She smiled and waved ''Oh nothing much… Just chilling with my 2012 protection… I'm calling some Russians for that stupid boat they actually built. I got us two tickets… Although we have to go to Europe… Trendy got us those tickets so he wants you to wear these neko ears when you address him… I basically sold you.''

Lizz's mouth twitched as she asked ''What did I tell you about selling me?''

''…To stop…?''

''EXACTLY!'' Lizz said to a Hoodie barely holding in his laughter.

Masky came down next and he was dancing and pointing at a passed out Jeff on the couch… What happened last night? No one knows for sure all they do remember is being in Vegas and that 'Revenge of the short faculty member' is an upcoming movie… Oh no wait they were in LA… You just know shit happened.

Jay groaned and said ''Is it the end of the world? Who even believes in that crap? I saw it on the news last night… Jeff they didn't talk about murders and their culprits at all… Man. I'm so pissed. Before I get any looks it means drunk, hung-over in British English… What I'm talking in a thick British accent starting…NOW. I'm so bloody sleepy Jeffrey.'' Zalgo appeared out of thin air and smiled ''Well Ladies and gentlemen… Hope you enjoy the concert. ''

Everyone paled visibly and fainted except for Slendy who said ''At least I'm in my favorite suit.''

NEXT SCENE

Zalgo and our known gang were yelling at each other and Zalgo was just about to sing when he was hit with a brick… Okay it was a big ass rock… Yes the same one used to knock out Jay when she first appeared. Blame Jill!

Everyone looked at each other and Jill was the only one with reason right now so everyone followed her lead… They picked up the body… And they dumped it in a dumpster all whilst trying to put a Bane Mask on him… Some lame theory about Zalgo having to use his real voice to summon his mouth so they figured at least Bane!Zalgo will kill them… I mean Lizz was in Gotham when Bane had taken over and she was a great supporter… Alright she was there because of Scarecrow… What the guy is hot, Lizz defended herself.

Slendy was hyperventilating because he was about to bury Zalgo… He killed Zalgo… Oh dear Zalgo he killed Zalgo!

Lizz refrained from laughing while she dug the grave. They made it pretty shallow so they wouldn't have to dig a lot.

Jay and Jeff dumped the body inside and started pilling dirt on him. After they had buried him they heard some moaning and struggling until Jill stuffed a straw and breathing was heard. In reality this wouldn't exactly work but you know… All of this is the real reality… I know MIND BLOWN!

''Get me out of here!'' Zalgo screamed and Jill said ''Uh… Tomorrow!''

''You know I can still sing through this!'' He yelled and Jill took away his straw breathing tube thingy.

Everyone smirked and left. They were going to send Masky to dig him out since he's the only one that's so clueless.

Zalgo groaned and said ''Fuck 2012.''


	27. Chapter 27

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

This day started out as any other day, birds were singing happy show tunes, flowers were all frozen and dead… Some were screeching in pain ''Kill me…'' Like stated before this day started out as usual… Except… There is always an except.

''Who did the laundry?'' Someone wondered and Someone's wife answered ''I didn't… You know the kids don't do the laundry so it couldn't have been them.''

While they were wondering Jeff came by and took his, now clean hoody and said ''Hey. Here's 5 bucks for your services.''

Someone and his wife were in a state of shock so Jeff just decided to leave them… After killing them of course.

Meanwhile Ben's point of view

''How bad can I possibly be! That is the ultimate villain song! It's so awesome!'' Masky yelled and everyone facepalmed themselves. We have been arguing about this for five hours now… Whoever showed Masky the Lorax will pay with his dear life.

Masky started rambling some more and I stood up ready to shut him up. I was just about to do so until… Wait! What!?

''Lord Zalgo?'' Slendy asked and Zalgo muttered ''I need a vacation.''

''If I'm not mistaken you just came back from one? You know we had a little mission to bring you back… Lord Zalgo? Is he asleep?'' Der Ritter asked and I nodded.

Slendy sighed and laid Zalgo on the couch and whispered ''Why is Zalgo so tired?''

''I guess it's hard being the king.'' Observer commented and we nodded.

Jill walked towards Zalgo and poked him in the eye. He opened his eyes and looked at her and she asked like a little child ''When's ma's birthday?''

He groaned and said ''I don't know sometime in May… Or March?''

Jill sat down next to Zalgo and asked again ''Did you and mum have a thing?''

He yawned and said ''Yes it was a long time ago. It was before Der Ritter's birth.''

''So why are you here?'' Jill asked and Zalgo answered ''Truth be told I hate my job so much I want to sing.''

LE GASP

''What?! You do my job for nearly a millennium and see what happens? You will go mad on the first day. I assure you it happened to a lot of past rulers.''

Jill nodded and asked ''Why are you answering questions I ask anyway?''

''Your mother is a… friend of mine. Besides it's not like I can say; screw you I don't give a fuck… ''

Meanwhile Lindsey was having problems of world proportions… She had lost her glasses.

She stared down at her hands… There was a little box in her hands and she took a deep breath, she exhaled and said ''I can do this. It won't get stuck in there… It's easily retrievable… Just because that happened to some chick it doesn't mean it'll happen to me… Gaming gods please help me.''

She opened the box and picked up one contact… She gulped and said ''Here goes nothing… If I die I won't die a virgin… Oh god! I can't do it!''

She screamed ''100$! Just find my glasses!''

Zalgo managed to get rid of everyone as he walked outside and teleported outside of town and the country.

He looked down at all of the people he smiled and said ''Sad to see this happen… I guess they won't feel a thing. Oh well when it happens it happens.''

He hid in the shadows and laughed. Some humans looked around and when they saw nothing they ran.

Zalgo's point of view

I noticed my old friend… If it isn't Luke?

I hid my real form and turned into a human. I had black spiky hair, unlike my real form I was apparently an albino by the humans' view. My eyes were red though… Now that is a dead giveaway for us mythos.

''Luke!'' I yelled and he turned around only to scream and run. I'm in my human form… I couldn't have been scary… Could I?

''Luke! Wait up! It's me Zalgo!'' I yelled, like I even give a damn about humans… He stopped and said ''Please don't kill me. I know you lost it but please… Don't Master Zalgo… Please.''

''What are you talking about? I'm just a little stressed…Luke? I mean you no harm Luke… I'm your friend you know that?''

He teleported out of my sight. He was screaming bloody murder while he was typing the coordinates.

I just stood there. My human form wore off and I stood in the rain as Zalgo… Ruler of them all… They fear me… Every single one of them…

''That moment when you realize that they only see you as something to fear.'' I turned around and saw… ''Oh it's you. What are you doing here anyway?''

''Merely observing dear master.'' Observer said and I asked ''How are you here anyway?''

''What are you talking about, I've always been here? What did you see someone who looked like me?'' He grabbed me by the shoulders and asked ''Master, it's of great importance that you answer me.''

''Yes. I saw you… Observer what's going on?''

''I was in Russia and I was captured by a secret organization I'm still investigating. They did things to me… Terrible things. But that's beside the point. They took some of my DNA. I had my doubts but this just proves my point all in all, that 'Observer' you saw is a clone… A spy no doubt. If I don't set things right we, the creepy mythos society will have a lot on our plate.'' He explained and I nodded and teleported us.

I kept my guard up, this moron here might be a spy while the one he is claiming to be a spy is not a spy… I hate clone situations.

Jill came closer and asked ''Hey Zalgo… What's up? How ya doin'?''

I leaned in and asked ''What is with your constant attempts to start a conversation with me?''

She shrunk back and said ''Nothing…. Sorry for bothering you Lord Zalgo the one we must fear and respect.''

I growled ''What do you want?!''

She stuttered and said ''Nothing.''

I crossed my arms and said ''You clearly want something from me? What, do you want to talk? Is that it? Gah! Observer! Not you imposter! Listen up!'' I climbed on a table and said ''There's a clone aka the Observer that has been playing games with you is the clone. Good luck!''

I grabbed Jill's wrist when I teleported.

Jill pov

''Wow… So cool. This is where you live? Of course this is where you live. You're Zalgo the king. The ruler of them all. This is so-''

''What is she doing here?!'' Yeti yelled and added ''With all due respect Lord Zalgo this Halfling has no business here.''

I glared at him and Zalgo said ''You're wrong she has business here… Unlike you.''

He bowed down and ran away leaving us in peace.

''Wow…'' I repeated and he asked ''What did you want to talk about? Jill… Was it?''

''Um… Well…Ugh?'' Zalgo groaned and asked ''So you and Lizz are?''

I yelled ''Friends! We are friends who have boyfriends and have sex with males regularly… What about you and my mum?''

Not it was his time to… Laugh ''Nope. Just friends with a lot of hatred towards one another. Nothing special. So did you hear Masky is getting engaged? Huh… I wonder who's the guy he finally nailed?''

Zalgo pov

Jill gave me a look and said ''What is it with you about yuri and yaoi?''

''With all of that fan art in the world it's not surprising that one can get his mind corrupted. So… judging by the look you're giving me you're the bride?''

''Yep. I'm future whatever Masky's last name is.'' Jill yelled and I smiled ''So your mother… You didn't see her after the Halloween party?''

''No, I guess she's been too occupied by stuff to even care. Not that it even matters I grew up without a mother so why should it be any different now? Why did you even let her out?''

''I needed more help around the realm…Who better than someone with so much free time.'' I said and she smiled and I asked ''What?''

''Nothing but I'm actually having a civilized conversation with a mythos. I haven't been judged by my appearance, human I know. You haven't told me I'm crazy you just started talking with me… I appreciate that Zalgo.''

I nodded my head and stood up. She didn't flinch or anything she just eyed me with curiosity.

''You're not scared of me?'' I asked and she smirked and said ''Of course not. I'm not afraid of you.''

No pov

Zalgo jumped right in front of Jill and said ''I appreciate that Jill. I really do. Do you want to know why I let go of your mother? It's because of the fact that she stands her ground and that she doesn't whimper when I speak. She can't even… She doesn't show her fear not that it exists of course but… She just doesn't show it to anyone…. But me. I don't know where I went wrong. I really don't. We were friends… We hung out… I guess we can't get passed that. Heh… To think she slept with a human and got you… I can't even imagine her as a mother. Oh I'm sorry Jill I just had a little rant. Sorry about that. Did you ever have a mythos version of booze? It's amazing to say the least. Let's celebrate your engagement shall we?'' Jill nodded and was escorted out by Zalgo who told his 'security' to leave him alone.

''Master!'' Zalgo groaned and turned around only to be glomped by a drunk Tey… She didn't notice Jill.

''So bitch! Whatcha gonna do?! Huh? I'm tougher and smarter than you! Oh yeah! Yes I am! I speak 8 languages! You only speak-''

''36.'' … ''Really?''

''You're drunk and it's… nine thirty in the morning.'' Jill muttered and Tey stood up and spat ''I need nothing from you, kid especially judgment… I needn't any crap… Not today. It's my favorite day of the year. How beautiful is it to watch as mortals go their way and buy insignificant things from malls and such fabricated conformist stores? Twas last night when I laid my eyes upon a shivering orphan and I stabbed him just to put him out of his misery… I did my good dead of the millennium. Zalgo my man I feel for you…. I really do. I mean you're all alone. When you sing us a last tune… Pease let it be memorable so I can Nightcore it later. Who are you?'' Tey poked Jill in the face and said ''Oh now I remember you… You're that brat I had. I never really wanted to keep ya but you know I figured everyone was keeping their kid so why shouldn't I drown you later or something… Then I figured I should leave you with your father. Later on I figured that I should kill you. You ARE mine after all why shouldn't I have the satisfaction? I tried… I failed. Oh well better luck next time… Next time was never and it never will be. You want to know why? I'll tell you, it's because Jill… I don't love you. Frankly I despise your existence. Although killing you, I realized that's not enough… What is enough though is you knowing who your mother is… All those hopes and dreams crushed by me. Now that's what I aimed for and judging by your hurt expression that's what I got.'' Tey patted Jill on the head and left whilst yelling ''Goodbye Jill!''

Zalgo pov

''So Zalgo you still wanna take me out drinkin?'' She smiled and I nodded and asked ''Are you okay?''

This is actually nothing. Do you want to know why I stick with Lizz? Why shouldn't I just leave her and live my life… Maybe become normal… I heard therapy does wonders.''

''Sure… I'd like to know why you stick with her?''

''It's because she always helped me through my dark times. I remember once in my adolescent stage of life I found my dad's gun lying around so I figured why not? Why not do it? I was going to do it you know. I had it planned out. I truly knew what to do and how to do it. Lizz saw me and by her expression she knew what I was about to do… She stopped me and told me I was too young to become a killer. I should wait a couple of years then commit patricide.''

''Well… That's fascinating actually. How old were you?'' I asked and Jill answered ''I was eleven. When I first laid eyes on Tey… Something in me clicked. I clicked and not in a good way. I planned to destroy her for leaving me with him… But you beat me to it. So Lord Zalgo you still want to go out drinking after you heard this?''

I smirked and said ''But of course. Let's go.''

Lizz pov (Yeah she still didn't find her glasses)

''Alright I can do this… Jack!'' I yelled and I heard someone yell ''What?''

''How's being blind like?'' I asked and he yelled ''Are you making fun of me? Losing your glasses is not the same as being blind! How dare you! It's like saying Alucard would win against Sebastian! How dare you?!''

''NO! How dare you say that, that little Phantomhive demon would win against the No life king! How dare YOU?!''

Jack (why do I wanna say rolled his eyes so bad!?)

Downstairs:

Both Observers were tied up and they were talking in unison and saying ''I'm the real one! What is wrong with you? He's the clone! Kill him!'' Etcetera, etcetera ad infinitum.

Slendy glared at them and said ''I guess we have to ask them questions only the real Observer will know.''

Hoodie went next and said ''What was the first thing you said to me when I asked out Ms. P?''

''Told you so.'' They both said and Hoodie went towards the emo corner and said ''I can't believe how painful it was to be shot down like that!''

Masky was up next and he yelled ''What's Jill's name?''

They both looked at each other and said ''Jill.''

Slendy face palmed himself and said ''Alright since this is clearly failing and not epically at that I'll ask ''What's your job status?''

Observer 1 almost instantly replied ''Myth… Observing myth who analyzes everything and retrieves information.''

Observer 2 smirked and said ''I don't have a job… The minute I refused to go after Alex I was fired… Or do you not remember clone?''

Observer 1 paled visibly and said ''Um… Then WHY did Slender ask me about Alex?''

The real Observer shrugged and said ''I haven't the slightest clue, perhaps he forgot or perhaps I tricked you into revealing your true identity by pretending that the truth was a lie.''

Observer pov

Hoodie untied me and I grabbed a gun and pointed at him. I smirked and said ''Checkmate.''

-BAM-

Some freak fell down the stairs with Jack. I looked down at them and said ''Great… Some more target practice.''

Der Ritter took away my gun and said ''Observer this is Lizz… Or Lindsey Lorinson she's my…''

This Lizz character stood up and yelled ''We sleep together and yes there is sex involved.''

I let a chuckle escape me as I asked ''So… Der Ritter you the man or the women… Top or Bottom?''

Lizz laughed and fell down some more stairs and Der Ritter merely shot me an imaginary death glare… I'm so scared. Note the sarcasm.

He growled like a common dog and asked ''Are you planning on staying?''

I smirked and said ''Thank you for the offer, I'll be glad to stay boss.''

Slendy pov

I lounged in my armchair… ''It's mine Hoodie, mine!'' I have to assert my dominance when it comes to protecting the only comfortable piece of furniture in my whole home.

Hoodie growled and I swear I heard him mutter ''Watch yourself master… My precious shall be mine once more… My precious.''

Jay pov

Jeff! Oh wait I didn't say that out loud ''Jeff!''

Jeff turned around his face expression the same as always for someone who doesn't know him but for me I knew that this expression plastered on his face clearly said: I'm so fucking wasted.

I laughed then I stopped. Then he laughed and stopped like I did. A couple of seconds passed then both of our laughs followed.

''You know this part of the year has got to be my favorite part of the year. I mean tomorrow's Christmas… Oh the Eggnog… right this is your first time with us Creepy Pastas. You have to see Trenderman when he's wasted on Eggnog you… There are no words that could possibly explain… It's comedy gold.''

I nodded and kissed Jeff and said ''Shut up and kiss me.''

Jeff obliged and kissed me passionately I smirked and said ''Fuck it you're so handsome.''

He laughed and said ''Yeah well you're badass.'' I kissed him again and we rolled off the couch and onto the fur carpeted floor of some poor, dead, sap's home.

TOMORROW (Christmas)

Lizz was the first to wake up she had a smile plastered on her face… Yes she found her glasses, but that's not why she's so merry and filled with joy. No there is a deep dark motive behind her happiness… She bough gifts and she wants to see their expressions.

When everyone woke up they came down to the site of a box filled with presents they mehed and Zalgo said ''Thank you for not putting up a tree. I hate those things.''

PRESENT TIME

Slendy got a lot of ties and sexy underwear from Lizz who only winked at him and mouthed ''Upstairs now.''

Trendy got a lot of perfume and he was smiling because he had to, ''Thank you.''

What he really wanted to say ''I WOULDN'T EVEN GIVE THIS TO MY OCD COUNCELOR!''

Splendy didn't get anything except for legos and a lot of toys. He was pretty happy.

Zalgo didn't get anything so he was a little depressed until he saw a little present in front of him. He opened it and there it was a note that said ''Want to be friends? A cease fire? Come on that grammatically inept guard is back, I need this.''

Zalgo chuckled and muttered ''Okay. It's been swell… I must be off.''

*poof* (teleporting has been replaced with the word poof*

Lizz got a couple of T-shirts and long sleeved shirts with LoL on it. She forced a smile and said ''Thank you.''

What she really wanted to say ''Oh great another LOL shirt… Oh It's just what I wanted.''

Observer got nothing… Nothing. He was pretty happy he didn't get anyone anything so it was like we're even.

Jeff got his old knives polished and sharpened… He was so happy.

Apparently everyone received what they wanted…. Or they pretended they liked it. All in all Christmas was neither for the giving nor for the getting because honestly they don't know each other that well.

NOW A CAROL!

Jill, Masky, Lizz, Jay, Pencil Neck, Trendy and Splendy sing this.

Oh, you better watch out.  
Don't go out at night.  
Forget about sleep  
and stay in the light.

Slenderman is coming to town~

He's in the forest.  
He's watching you sleep.  
Standing at your window,  
making you weep.

Slenderman is coming to town~

He sees you when you're sleeping,  
He knows when you're awake.  
He'll send his proxies after you,  
so stay up for heaven's sake.

So, you better watch out.  
Don't go out at night.  
Forget about sleep  
and stay in the light.

Slenderman is coming to town~

Masky, Hoodie  
and Observer too.  
All the proxies are coming for you~

Slenderman is coming to town~

All the trees will  
seem like they're alive.  
Forget about him  
if you want to survive.

Slenderman is coming to town~

The kids are disappearing,  
distortion's on the tapes,  
so you can run and you can hide,  
but you will never escape~~

Soooo, yooooou better watch out.  
Don't go out at night.  
Forget about sleep  
and stay in the light.

Slenderman is coming to town~


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: It's not like I haven't made one before. But since this is required I'll tell you once more: Lizz Jill, Linda, Lucy, Mark and Jasmine are the only characters I own- That means **I** made them. The rest, the Creepypasta belong to their respectable owners, whom we should all worship by the way.

Planning a wedding can be stressful. Not just planning the whole idea of a wedding can be stressful, especially if you're the bride.

Jill was more moody than anyone's ever seen her. Even Lizz did as she was told without any remarks that would upset the bride. Slenderman took this as an opportunity to get away from it all. He and his brothers were all doing something. Trenderman pitied Jill enough to help her out by designing a new wedding dress. Splendor was helping with the decorations. Slenderman was the silent wedding planner; frankly the wedding would've been a disaster if he hadn't taken the initiative. Everyone was coming. Apparently Jill has earned herself quite the reputation among myths. More or less the attendance doubled since Zalgo was coming. Tey decided that she might come.

Jay, Lizz and Jill's cousin Jasmine were all putting on their bride's maid dresses. Light blue looked good on them. It looked best on Lizz. They laughed and Jasmine said ''I can't wait for the wedding. How aboot you?''

Both Jay and Lizz laughed at the Canadian accent. Jasmine mumbled some insults and left the room. She was way touchy for her own good. The professor and the senor became slight friends. They weren't besties but they could manage to be in the same room for a long period of time.

Masky was in the changing room practicing his vows. They've written their wedding vows and he couldn't help but smile. He was getting married. After he was forced into Slenderman's servitude he thought he'd never feel warm inside. He thought that he'd never find that special someone. He was wrong. He found Jill. She was his world. He didn't mind the double life as long as he was returning from a mission to Jill. He stepped out and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a suit with a blood colored white rose. He took it out of his pocket and smiled as he remembered his words.

''_This was originally a white rose but Hoodie said girls like red so I killed a bystander and painted it with his blood. Hope you like it.''_

Hoodie and Ben entered and his fellow proxy asked ''Hey pal you know the wedding isn't until tomorrow right?''

He nodded ''I know that. I just couldn't help it. I wonder what she looks like?''

Speaking of the bride she was having problems. First her wedding dress was a corset kind of dress. She hated those. She hated them with a passion. What surprised her was the fact that she could breathe normally with it tightened.

She asked Trendy how and he just replied with a smirk ''It's a secret darling.''

Her next problem had to be the damned caterer. She forgot to include meat thinking everyone was vegan for some reason. She was eaten by Rake who managed to run away from Ben. The Zelda cosplayer was in charge of keeping his pet at bay during the rehearsal and the wedding. But the news of the PS4 coming out really made him absent minded. So Rake took that as the perfect chance to run away.

So after Jill's caterer had been eaten by Rake she needed to find a new one. She settled on Tey. Zalgo told her she was a great cook and Tey being in Zalgo's custody had to do as she was told. She took the hint and mumbled ''I guess I could make mailman stew and other food deemed worthy of this event.''

Jill laughed nervously and asked ''Lord Zalgo is she seriously going to kill a mailman and make a stew out of him?''

''Of course not.'' Zalgo replied and Jill sighed.

''She isn't going to kill him.''

Jill turned around and took the champagne bottle from Zalgo.

Preparations were going as planned for once. Soon enough the wedding day was upon them. Jill was breathing in a bag and Masky was doing the same three rooms down.

Hoodie, Ben and Jeff were patting their chum on the back and saying all sorts of nice things. Well, as nice as they could manage. Masky felt happy knowing that he has good friends like these by his side.

Ben and Jeff both looked at their watches and nodded. Jeff exclaimed ''Guys, Ben and I have some business to take care of. Bye.''

With that they left the proxies. Masky and Hoodie stared at the open door for a moment and then made a run for it.

They got in a car and drove off. Hoodie was the one driving while Masky laughed and yelled ''So where are we going Hoodie?''

Hoodie took of his trademark hoody and said ''A Chinese restaurant.'' He had light brown hair and brown eyes. A scar was under his eye that his hoody concealed all of this time.

Masky stared at his friend with a blank expression on his face ''A Chinese place? I expected a bar.''

''I've noticed that we've been drinking a lot of beer lately. If you want to see your fifties-'' Hoodie was cut off by Masky who whispered ''No proxy lives that long, Hoodie. Master told us remember.''

Hoodie scoffed ''Oh please!'' He hit the brakes when he saw 'Hong Kong'. They left their car unattended and walked in.

Meanwhile,

Jeff, Ben and Rake were on a bus. People stayed away from Rake and usually screamed when they saw him. Some people took photos of the three of them and said ''Wow, you guys are such cool cosplayers. Your Link costume is so cool, but your joker costume needs some work.'' Many people died on that bus.

They got off the bus when it was their stop and both of them looked at a sign that said ''Killer cakes''.

Ben grimaced when he saw Jane working at the counter. Seconds later the same grimace spread across Jane's face. Jeff rolled his eyes and said ''We're here for a wedding cake that our friend ordered.''

She eyed them and said ''Riiiight, your 'friend' ordered it. Well congratulations I guess. If the two of you-''

''I have a girlfriend!'' Jeff yelled and Ben added ''And I almost have a girlfriend.'' Now Jeff stared at his friend and said ''One night stands don't count.''

Ben gaped and looked hurt at that. Then he turned to Jane and when he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off ''They don't count.''

Ben sulked while Jeff asked ''About the cake we ordered?''

Jane nodded and went in the back. They waited for a while and restrained Rake when he tried to eat a customer. Both of them sighed in relief when they saw Jane coming out. She turned around and placed a small, very, very small cake on the desk.

''Um… You must be mistaken. This isn't the cake.'' Ben said and Jeff nodded. Jane pursed her lips and smiled ''Oh, I do believe it is. This is the only wedding cake that was ordered.''

Jeff wanted to go for his knife but he remained calm. Ben on the other hand growled and held Rake's leash a little lighter than he did before. He hoped Rake would attack her.

Jeff sighed and shook his head ''Fine, I guess it's better than nothing.'' He gave her the money and when the cash registered made that cha-ching noise Rake broke out of Ben's grasp.

The Killer evaded his friend's pet by jumping to the side. His friend the owner of Rake, the pet, smirked and laughed thinking the pain in the ass called Jane would finally die. Jane took her knife out and braced herself. The cutting and screaming never came.

They all opened their eyes and looked down. They saw Rake's face smeared with icing. He ate the XS wedding cake. Jeff and Ben both did a sweatdrop.

Jane laughed in their face and gasped for air. Ben and Jeff both growled now and said ''Rake Initiate formation Bunny!''

Rake nodded and jumped Jane. When they heard her screams they both had a satisfactory smile present. With that they left Rake with Jane. Or what's going to be left of her.

Jeff phoned Splendorman to tell him about the cake. Needless to say his former mentor Slenderman found out and was yelling at him. He threw the phone away and ran. Ben shrugged and followed his friend that still has unresolved issues with his former mentor. Everyone wondered; who was Slenderman's mentor?

He doesn't like talking about his past so they never really dwelled in it. But he seemed very open to Lizz, maybe after the wedding they could ask Lizz to find out.

Jill had been perfectly calm. She'd take every bad news she'd hear with a smile. There was a lot of bad news. Her hair was a complete mess. It looked burnt. Her smile was crooked and her eyes were completely wide. Let's just say some low level myths ran when they saw that deranged face in a wedding dress.

Why was she so crazy? Besides being Jill? They couldn't find Masky and Hoodie anywhere, and her hair was indeed burnt.

Lizz walked in and screamed ''What the hell happened to your hair!?'' Jill took some of her hair in her hand and played with it.

''My hair's burnt. Can't you see?'' Jill asked in her I-will-end-you-for-stealing-the-last-pizza-slice voice.

Lizz nodded and asked ''How?''

Jill sighed deeply. She hated recalling anything involving gasoline. One would think that that wouldn't come up in a conversation, at all, but apparently one hasn't met Jill.

''Trenderman thought that it would be funny if I were to experience the same feeling Jeff did. Thankfully it was only my hair that was sprayed with gasoline.''

Lizz stared, just stared. She didn't do anything. Jill caught on and smiled ''He IS related to Slenda and Slenderman isn't he? No one is innocent in that family. Splendor probably had his fair share of sociopathic tendencies.'' Lizz nodded and thought 'At least my entity isn't trying to kill my friends.'

Jill laughed for some reason and said ''That's a good one Lizz.'' Lizz stared at her friend for a moment and just as she was about to ask her how she knew what she thought, a door opened revealing Hoodie who was grinning like a drunken fool.

Jill entwined her fingers and placed her elbows on a table. She leaned in closer and grinned wickedly at the man before her ''Where were you and Masky?''

Hoodie smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He shrugged and said ''Um, we were in this Chinese restaurant getting wasted with Sake,'' When she Lizz shot him a glare Hoodie added ''we grew bored of beer.''

Jill leaned back in her black leather chair and spun around turning her back on him. ''Thank you for sharing this information Groom's butler #1 you are free to leave now or in more direct words, leave, now.''

Hoodie nodded and skedaddled. Lizz gaped slightly and Jill said ''I've now been informed that there is no cake for the wedding. Apparently Rake ate it. Lovely don't you think my dear maid of honor?''

Lizz finally realized, Jill was more stressed than she let on. A smile tug on Lizz' face when she heard Jill mutter ''This wedding is a complete catastrophe. At least I still have my B.F.F.A.E. by my side. All of this is going to be worth it though. When I see him and get to say I do. Zalgo's doing the honors you know.''

Lizz nodded and turned to take her leave. Jill turned around and smiled warmly but that smile faded when she pressed her finger up to her microphone placed in her ear.

''This better be good news.'' She growled and jumped out of her chair the minute she heard the man speak _''Ye see, there's been an incident with your Bouquet. It's a little smashed.''_

She took the ear piece out and crushed it in her hand. Where she got the strength to do so was beyond her. Her eyes flashed red for a slight moment and returned to their darker more acceptable color. She sighed when she saw a chef hat in the vicinity.

''What do you want?'' She spat and her mother faked a hurt expression, ''You know, you always have a choice. You don't have to marry him… You know that right? No one is forcing you.''

Jill stared at her mother for a moment. ''No one is forcing me. I want to do this.''

Tey place her hands behind her head and laughed ''Such a loyal fiancé. He must be very happy to have found you.''

Jill smirked at her mother, she read her like an open book. ''Are you sabotaging me mother _dear_? You're jealous aren't you?''

''Why? I'm actually happy to see you happy.'' She smiled and for the first time Jill couldn't figure out, if she was faking it or not. Surely she was, right?

Jill sat down in her chair and drank some celebratory champagne. Tey walked towards Jill and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jill looked up from her glass and saw Tey smiling. Her smile looked so foreign to her. It looked like it belonged to an actual mother and not some crazed maniac that wanted to end the world because she was bored.

''Do what you think is best. Trust yourself Jill. It doesn't have to be like in the story books. Happily ever after doesn't have to be with your husband or wife, it can be with whomever you see fit.'', with that final statement she teleported leaving black flames behind.

The flames extinguished themselves seconds after their creator left. Jill blinked a few times contemplating if the events that transpired actually occurred or not.

She drank her glass in one go and said ''Fuck.''

Lizz had been the one in charge of greeting the guests. She had that fake smile plastered on her face whether she liked it or not.

Everything was going smoothly but when a certain stalker came into view, Jasmine screamed. Everyone turned to stare at Lizz and she just shrugged and asked the creature, ''Name? Bride or Groom?'' she hoped it knew English or how to speak.

It was slightly shorter than Slenderman but not much. It had grayish skin and no eyes no mouth. Its long, very long arms stretched out to Lizz as it whispered _''You're the only human here?''_

Lizz rolled her eyes and asked ''What Creepypasta?''

''_The Creature That Stalks The Fields.'' _Lizz slowly looked up and a smile spread across her whole face. ''Really, now? I've heard of you. You're quite fascinating, to say the least. Whatever did happen to that poor fool? Did he run for it?''

The creature nodded and whispered _''He did. He didn't make it far though.'' _Lizz chuckled and said ''Come in, come in.''

The Creature followed and asked _''Just what is a human doing here?''_

''What do you think of Slenderman?'' Lizz asked and The Creature replied _''He is the greatest horror figure after Zalgo. That's a big success for an entity of his lineage.''_

Lizz smirked as she walked past her most fascinating Creepypasta ''I'm just his manipulative sex partner.''

It sounded so degrading for her to say that but The Creature read the secret message in between the lines; He's MY boyfriend. She left The Creature behind and said the words that she's probably said a hundred times so far ''Bride or Groom?''

Tey materialized in a kitchen where she and a couple of small Ukobach demons were preparing delicacies for those ungrateful guests.

''Status report!'' Tey's demanding voice bellowed. A small Ukobach came and said ''The Mailman ran away.''

Tey just groaned and said ''Well go find him!''

Slenderman finally found a room where no one would ever look for him. Who knew being the wedding planner would be such hard work?

He sighed and saw Zalgo. Zalgo was currently on a laptop on fanfiction..net reading some Slenderman stories.

Not even a minute later, the laptop's desktop distorted. Slenderman apologized and went to leave but before he did he asked what the story was about.

''I don't know. Some little girl summons you and you reluctantly take her to the Creepypasta realm. It's funny. But since you don't have a sense of humor I'd suggest for you to not read it.''

Zalgo stopped Slenderman from leaving by teleporting and leaving red flames behind. The said flames disappeared seconds after Zalgo left. Slenderman sighed and asked ''Why do the old myths leave flames while these newer ones leave mist behind? I guess it has something to do with age.''

He shook his head and collapsed in an armchair. It was big. It was big and grey. He liked it… He was going to smuggle it home during the reception.

He dozed off in it for a few minutes but was rudely awakened by Hoodie who reeked of Alcohol. His proxy smiled and waved a familiar piece of paper. Slenderman took it from him and said ''These were those rules you set up for me.''

Hoodie nodded and took it from his Boss. He tore the paper apart and threw the little pieces in the air. They fell down like confetti. Hoodie closed his eyes and raised his hands in the air ''You're free!''

Slenderman looked at his proxy and asked ''I beg your pardon?''

Lizz walked down a long hallway and as she walked in those damned high heels she heard ''You're freee Boss!''

She abruptly stopped and leaned in closer to listen. She placed her ear on the door and concentrated.

''_BOOOOOSSSSS! My man you remember our bet right?''_

''…_Yes.''_

''_Well since you hated the idea of dating Lizz since the very beginning I figured I might as well set you free. You don't have to anymore.'' _

Before she could hear Slenderman thank his proxy she creaked open the door just to let them know she heard everything. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran. After a couple of steps she stopped to take off her heels. Slenderman chased her and when she stopped he yelled ''Lizz! Wait!'' A high heel was sent flying his way. He dodged it and stopped chasing her.

Loud thunder was heard and rain started falling. As if on cue, like someone had the power to command the elements in this sad tale. Hmmm who could that be? Nobody knows….

Lizz ran inside the girls' changing room and shed her bride's maid dress and put a tracksuit on. She put some sneakers on and sniffled. She buried her face in her hands when a thought hit her like a sack of bricks; She lost her virginity to a, no, THE monster.

A cold shiver went up her spine. She lost her innocence to him. The only thing that she was actually taught NOT to do.

''Don't lose your virginity, your essence of innocence to someone who doesn't love you.'' Lizz muttered the words she was taught by her nun from Sunday school. They had those things even for teens.

_Well sorry sister Maria but I've let you down._

Lizz joked and frowned ''If he doesn't love me I might as well leave. Jill will fare well here. She has Masky after all. She doesn't need me.'' She placed some necessities in a backpack and left whilst thinking; _No one needs me anymore. _

Tears streamed down her face while she sneaked away. There were a lot of people who knew her here. She couldn't risk being found out.

She held her head down and hurried her steps every time she would see someone familiar, or someone who she thought looked familiar.

She bumped into someone and apologized ''Sorry…''

''No problem Lizz.'' Jay said and walked past me. Lizz blinked a couple of times and said ''Yeah… Dumb kid.''

Jay heard that but decided to let her be. She was currently in that god awful bride's maid dress that looked best on Lizz. Oh how she hate when Lizz gloated.

Unlike everyone else, Jay wasn't as unobservant as them. She noticed her tears and frankly she didn't care. Neither would Lizz. So Jay walked past her without even dignifying her with an are-you-okay question. She had bigger things to worry about right now. She'd do it later when she wasn't looking for Rake.

''I swear Ben should have left him home.'' She muttered and raised her knife in the air when she saw him hiding between the tall trees.

''Rake!'' She yelled and tried to run in those stupid matching high heels every bride's maid got.

After a few hours she finally managed to catch the beastie. She tackled it and beat the living crap out of it using one of her heels after her knife got stolen by an owl.

An uninvited guest tried making a pass at some of the cute myths, regardless of age as long as they were cute. He brought flowers, mostly roses but was thrown out in a hurry by Slenderman who told everyone not to take the roses. One individual did, she was fully aware of the consequences. She said she just wanted a good time. People condemned her on her honesty but they were questioning her sanity. The Uninvited guest took her and they left the wedding.

Ben was in the Creepypasta realm; somehow he had managed to enter a poker tournament. Normally all of the citizens know of the infamous poker tournament that's held on every New Year's Eve, but Ben didn't know squat.

So he didn't know that if you lost you'd lose your life. He played the game as casually as any game he played with Jeff. At the end when he was at the top two. He noticed who his opponent was. It was none other than Suicide Mouse. Said to be one of the old myths who have a lot of power but don't use it.

His favorite pastime was playing poker. He never lost. Ever.

Ben was about to call it quits when Suicide Mouse said ''I give up.''

Everyone gasped when they heard him say that. When their cards were shown Suicide Mouse's cards were Royal Flush. Ben was staring at him like he was mad. Completely and utterly mad.

When a man grabbed Mouse's shoulder and said that his time is up Suicide Mouse said to Ben ''BEN you've won. Congratulations, Zalgo's favourite.'' With that the man led him out of the poker playing area.

Ben waved and said ''Thanks man!'' He was awarded a check by Slenda herself. She grumbled and gave Yeti 20 dollars.

Yeti smirked and said ''I told you he would throw in the towel.''

Ben smiled and waved until his watch turned bright green and he yelled ''Eh fuck! I'm gonna be late for the wedding!''

He teleported with that check still in his hands.

Jill was skipping around in her puffy wedding dress. She was so happy. After all of this time, she found someone who didn't force pills down her throat and bring her to a psychiatrist.

Her new earpiece rang and she groaned but answered ''Yeah?''

_Jillian Sandra Montgomery we would like to inform you that your credit card has been used to buy a thicket on the Airport in Unknown state of the great U.S.A. We urge you to contact us if this is indeed a fluke. _

Jill's eyes flashed red again when she spoke in her oh-you-son-of-a-bitch-that-was-my-last-cookie tone much deadlier than that pizza slice tone ''No one steals my credit cards.''

She has two rules that Lizz learned the hard way;

1… NEVER EVER Insult her 'crush'

2… NEVER EVER FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING CREEPYPASTA RELATED DON'T EVER STEAL HER CREDIT CARD!

She took off her wedding dress and put a black skirt on and a black jacket. Underneath she wore nothing. She put some trainers on and grabbed her wallet.

She stormed past Jay and a leashed Rake who was pouting and giving Jay the puppy eyes.

Jay glared at him and said ''An Owl took my knife. It's your fault… Congratulations. I hate you now.''

Jill arrived at the airport and held a knife concealed inside her jacket. Plastic gun baby! No one stopped her.

She walked around and when she spotted Lizz she stopped mid step. She took that step and walked towards her.

Lizz looked at Jill and noticed her gun and said ''Um…Sorry for stealing your credit card.''

Jill fanned that away with her hand and sat down next to her. She hugged her professor friend and asked ''What's wrong?''

''You know that losing my virginity is a big thing for me… ''

Jill nodded and said ''Yeah, you were fed all of those lies in that church youth group your mother signed you up for against your will. You were brainwashed!''

Lizz took a handkerchief and cleaned her glasses with it. She sighed ''Yes, I completely agree with you. Although since I was brainwashed as you put it, I kind of made a big deal about it, you know. I was waiting for someone special.''

Jill nodded and slowly asked ''So, why are you here?''

''I lost my virginity to a monster.'' Lizz stated and Jill blinked a few times. Last time she checked Lizz lost her virginity to Slendy.

''He dating me was a bet. A scheme. I'm nothing more than a floozy to him. A passing phase. He knew how much it meant to me and he took it from me. HE TOOK IT FROM ME!'' New formed tears fell down Lizz's face. Jill wanted to tell Lizz that she probably took him than he did her but she wouldn't want to upset the moody professor.

Lizz cried on her friend. Jill didn't know what to do. Her friend needed her, but the wedding was in an hour.

Lizz or Masky.

Only friend or Only lover

Lizz was always there when she needed her. She was like a sister she never had. She was family. She was the only family she could trust.

Jill grabbed her friend's arm and said ''Let's go board that plane now.'' She closed her eyes and smiled. Lizz widened her eyes when she heard that. She shook her head and said ''Jill I can't let you do this to yourself. Go back to YOUR wedding.''

Jill raised an eyebrow and said ''What if I don't want to? What if I wake up one day and realize I've made a mistake and you're not there to tell me a good joke.''

Lizz stared at Jill and opened her mouth. No words came out, she just stood there, her mouth agape. Was Jill serious?

''Jill, listen-'' She was cut off by a tendril grabbing her wrist gently.

She turned around and saw Slenderman. Lizz grit her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. The Operator pleaded ''Listen, Lizz… Please. I'm begging you. Just hear me out.''

Jill held her wrist while Slenderman held the other one. She glared at his faceless head and spat ''Save your breath, I sure as hell won't listen to a SUIT OBSSESSED MONSTER such as yourself!''

He let go of her hand. Jill took that opportunity to pull Lizz to the boarding area.

Lizz turned around and saw a plane. She didn't look back. Jill on the other hand did. She saw Slenderman and thought; Tell him I'm sorry.

She saw him nod and teleport. When they boarded the plane they took two seats. Jill was at the window and Lizz was wiping her tears away. The more demented of the two asked ''Where are we going anyway?''

''Europe, Germany.'' Jill smirked and Lizz added ''It was the only flight that wasn't over booked.''

Jill played her MP3 player on shuffle and listened to music. Lizz put those earphones on and watched Wreck it Ralph.

A sad piano song came up on Jill's MP3 player. Jill smiled and whispered ''I'm going to miss him…''

Lizz was also crying when she saw that Fix it Felix and Sue from Glee loved each other.

It was when they heard people chanting numbers that they broke out of their crying trances.

10

Lizz put her headphones down

9

Jill took her earphones out

8

Both of them looked at each other

7

They looked at the screen

6

They mouthed six

5

They yelled five

Across the Atlantic Ocean…

4

Masky awaited his beloved bride to come through a door in a stunning wedding dress.

3

Slenderman appeared

2

_She's not coming._

1

The smile from Masky's face slid off.

Germany; Black Forest

Lizz stared at a tall tree.

''So this is where you're from? Slenda must be proud of you.'' She muttered and walked. Rain started falling. A great way to kick off New Year.

When she bumped into a tree she didn't see, she looked up and squinted her eyes.

There were three names engraved on the tree. She guessed it was from youngest to eldest:

Splendor

Trend Ritter

**Der Ritter**

She grabbed a sharp rock and tried crossing it out. When she did a new emotion overcame her; Anger.

''Who gave you the right!'' She yelled and kicked the tree a couple of times. She then yelled ''Fuck my foot hurts!''

She grabbed her foot and screamed insults in her second tongue. Then she noticed that a guy was watching her.

She slowly set her foot on the wet forest floor. The guy seemed to come closer. Lizz raised an eyebrow and asked ''Just who are you? Spying at a girl like that, how shameful.''

The guy laughed at that and so did Lizz. She outstretched her hand and said ''My name's Lindsey, but you can call me Lizz for short. That's two zeds.''

The man laughed and said ''Alex, Alex Kralie.''


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yes I actually OWN nothing. Isn't it cool owning nothing? HA! But no seriously Slenderman and the creepypasta belong to their respected owners.

Jeff and Jay somehow managed to go to Hawaii after a whole ordeal with some doppelganger who was a mob boss and looked exactly like Jay.

So the two killers were at a resort, in a master suite, on Hawaii. Jay and Jeff both grinned at each other and asked in unison ''So, wanna go kill people?''

They laughed and said ''Of course.''

***Yay*******

Ben and the minor characters of this story, the second class creepypasta continued their daily work as always. Zalgo and Tey admitted their feelings for each other in the most dramatic way possible, there was a tape but Zalgo made sure none who saw it would live to see another day, and on top of that Tey destroyed every copy and the original. They were once enemies, and now? They are ARCH enemies.

Ms. P. finished her role as a student and now she was an official mentor. Until she got demoted, this was approximately one day and three hours after graduation. Slenda was forced to mentor the poor girl. Mentor? No. Slave driver that found other people's pain a possible turn on? Definitely.

The Slender family changed significantly. Trenderman invented a day of fashion where people needed to wear their very best or they would die a slow and painful death. Yes he has found his killing muse. Slenda was proud of him. His father, the pacifist, not so much, no. Splendorman was always in hiding on that accursed day; apparently poka-dotted suits weren't fashionable? What was new about him? Nothing much, there were these kids who beat the living stuffing out of him one time. Enderman who wasn't mentioned in this story entered the infamous SLENDER and killed the digital Slenderman multiple times. Minecraft hasn't been popular after SLENDER came out so like any other grudge holding game obsessed wannabe he plotted revenge. And frankly he was scared of the original thing and it's not like it was his fault.

The Beldam for some reason visited Slenderman and tried to cheer him up by giving him a mission to kill this girl by the name of Coraline. Much to her dismay he wasn't interested.

***Yay*******

Masky and Slenderman weren't feeling so well after their 'girlfriends' left them. Masky had his mask off as he was drinking a glass of beer. Slenderman seemed to sulk in his big armchair where he used to read a book and decide his next victim's fate. Now that very same chair was used for sulking over a loss of a petty little thing such as a girlfriend. What their friends noticed about the new versions of them was the constant sighing.

Der Ritter's brothers came and tried to make him feel better but no use. He was depressed. He was even going through those five stages of grief everyone talks about nowadays.

Denial:

''She'll come back. You'll see. You'll all see!''

Bargaining:

''Perhaps if I were to apologize…''

Anger:

''I'm committing homicide! If you need me tap your shoes three times! I bid you adieu!''

Depression:

He was currently in that state. Hoodie felt a pang of guilt every time he'd see his boss. It was his fault both his boss and his friend were like this. Jill wouldn't have left if it weren't for Lizz finding out. How was he supposed to know his boss would fall for the girl? He just wanted to have some fun with the infamous Slenderman?

He creaked open the door to his boss' room and asked ''Boss? You there?''

He heard a noise. It sounded a lot like a growl.

Hoodie smirked and asked ''Aw man, are you still mad?'' His answer was in a form of a black tendril going for his neck. Hoodie's eyes widened as he tried prying it off and failing miserably.

His boss towered over him by a good meter and a half. This was his short most human form the proxies know of. And he was still taller than them by a lot.

'' _Mad doesn't even begin to describe it.'' _

It was at that moment that Hoodie realized that his boss, the one he 'manipulated' is indeed a monster. He hid his mouth a couple of months back. Now he was mind probing like he used to before he met Lizz.

Everyone wonders where she is. Is she alright? Has Jill finally snapped and killed her B.F.F.A.E. or the other way around?

Jay finished school and every time it was History class she missed her friend, she missed Lizz and… and she also missed Jill.

From anger to depression and back to anger again, that was Slenderman alright. He stopped using his tendrils for strangling his impotent proxy. He was using his long hands now.

''Boss, I'm sorry!''

''_Sorry? Oh my little proxy you're not sorry.''_

That's when Masky walked in and frowned. This just got serious.

''Master, he's not worth your time. He's not worth anyone's time. You're right he probably isn't sorry but he's still your proxy and he is a useful subordinate once you get past all of those traitorous features.''

Slenderman's grip loosened and when Hoodie fell to his knees he immediately gasped for air and held his neck.

''I of all people should feel angry? I was, then I figured; he's a sad little man in this big wide world. The fact that he's your proxy just proves it. He's pathetic really. But he's still my friend so I guess I have to put up a grin on my face and say ''MASTER DON'T KILL HOODSTER!''

Both Hoodie and the entity watched him.

''_Masky have you taken those white pills?''_

''Nope.''

He turned to Hoodie _''Well, who would have thought? Masky does have a brain.''_

Hoodie managed to choke out ''You learn something new every day.''

Acceptance:

The proxies found themselves on the front porch of their home. Masky gave Hoodie a glass of water while Der Ritter, the Tall One, The Operator leaned on a tree and looked up at the sky.

''_I'm never going to see her again, am I?''_


	30. Sequel

Hello everybody I would just like to tell you that if you've enjoyed this story, there's a **SEQUEL**. I'm **MERGING** The Newbie and Hello Shortstuff. That means that the Sequel chapters will be posted in this one. Okay. Await the new chapters.

Yes, I've written a sequel. No it's not going to be horribly random.

GASP

It indeed does have a plot!

Its title is: **Hello Shortstuff**.

FULL SUMMARY:

It's set 10 years after 'The Newbie'. Everyone moves on in their own special way. Humans have become more aware of the monsters around them. Children now know that the creepy crawlies underneath their bed are in fact real. A panic begins and so a war is just around the corner. And to top it all off a girl is dragged into this, but something's off. What connections does she have with THE Slenderman and his proxies?

Find out now!

NOW **WARNINGS **FOR THE SEQUEL:

It's supposed to be rated M but it's not. **NO** sexual content. It's rated **T. . . **Don't worry your little head if you've survived Tey you'll survive this. It's not graphic unless you want graphic. Anyway there are going to be a bit of racial slurs here and there. **NOT** Black Asian White kind of stuff more like **MONSTER VS HUMAN** Or rather **CREEPYPASTA vs. HUMANS**. It's a** HORROR **and a **HUMOR** fanfic. I mean c'mon it's the Creepypasta of course there's going to be horror, but of course there's going to be humor. Oh and another thing Sexual Offenderman will be in the sequel. DON'T GO! Wait! I **won't **be writing rape scenes.

I don't know if anyone liked the references I put in or rather crammed in _The Newbie_ but if you didn't then lucky you there won't be so many in the sequel.

Now since it's against the rules to have a whole chapter as an author note here's a little prequel to The Newbie.

00000000000000000000

Lizz and Jill were up all night last night discussing how much a certain actor sucked. Anyway Lizz had forgotten about school and when she saw the time she bolted down the stairs and towards that rundown school.

When she finally reached the school she saw everyone was already present and no one was screaming or making rude comments. She squinted her eyes and muttered ''They're up to something. I'm sure of it.''

She took her seat and glared. One student raised her hand and asked ''Mrs. Lorinson, why are you glaring?''

Lizz pov

''It's Miss... I'm glaring because I'm a teacher and that's what we do. So since you seem like a know it all, what was the last thing we did?''

She instantly sat down and a nerdy Star Track wannabe raised his hand ''Miss Lorinson! I know!''

''Yes...Live long and prosper what do you want?'' I asked, he grinned since I noticed his obsession. I pushed my glasses in an upward manner and sighed when he said ''We reached the Berlin Congress.''

I rose and said ''Alright, I'm bored and _no_ Matt I'm not interrogating today. Were you really going to jump out of a three story window just to evade an F?''

He nodded and I rolled my eyes.

''Okay counting me. Is there an uneven number of students in the classroom?'' I asked and everyone knew where I was going with this. I like to solve all of my debates with Jill through my students.

When I heard a yes I cleared my throat and asked ''So, do any of you think that certain actor should be brutally murdered?''

Everyone instantly knew who I was talking about and raised their hands signaling a yes.

I smiled and said ''Good work. You all have As except for Matt, if you've jumped I would've gotten fired. You're getting an F pal.''

I came to the class book and gave them all grades. No one's going to pick to be a History teacher anyway so why bother teaching them what's in the book?

''Hey Miss Lorinson, why do you always teach us about dictators and other morbid history figures?'' A girl with raven hair and a toothy grin asked. I just facepalmed myself and asked ''Jill why are you here?''

''I failed a History exam so now I have to go here for a couple of days. Isn't that great my best friend forever and ever?''

''No it's not great...'' I mumbled and answered her question ''I teach what's intriguing. And besides I basically live with a dictator. You hog the Laptop, you Laptop hogger!''

She raised her hand again and said ''Hey Lizzy there's this cute horror figure and check this he's only nineteen, his name's Jeff the Killer- Lizzy? Lizzy what are you doing with Mr. Snuggles the school's beloved hamster... Oh look it has rabies... Alright I'm going to leave now. BYA LIZZY!''


	31. Beginning of the End

Beginning of the End

Screams filled the cool night air. I don't know whether to laugh or cry and scream. It is their fault. It's not like they weren't warned… Oh no they had a lot of warnings. But did they listen? Nope.

A smile spread across my face, I was truly happy. I guess I'm not one of them… I guess they were all right when they pointed at me and yelled ''Monster! Freak! TRAITOR!''

Traitor… Have I ever been on their side? Who knows maybe before…? Maybe before that incident I really was… Is there any humanity left in me? Or is there only… That. Is my humanity really gone?

I jumped off one roof top to another. I turned my head towards a window and there I saw… Me.

A smile was on my face, a broad one at that. Pale chalk skin, a little itty bitty nose and my eyes… Black as midnight. Much like my hair. I miss my eyes. The ones I was born with. Not the ones I received.

I heard a muffled cry come from behind the window.

I kicked the window open and heard a scream… That's better.

''Mommy! Help me!'' It cried.

I didn't care for its gender. Why should I? It doesn't care for me… It doesn't care if I have feelings or not.

I reached out to it and whispered ''Your mommy's not coming sweetie.''

It whimpered and yelled again ''Mommy!'' I put my black claw like hand over its face and cooed ''Now now, don't be like that… '' It started crying and I wiped the tears away with one of my fingers ''No need for tears. We should all be celebrating. Do you know why?''

Of course it shook its head no.

''Because…''

''Master Zalgo is going to sing for us.''

My smile widened and I yelled ''Isn't that great?!''

The human whimpered and yelled ''You're all monsters! You should all go away!''

My smiled vanished.

I tilted my head and whispered ''Maybe you should go away?''


	32. Uninvited guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Creepypasta characters that are in this story. I merely own my OC. Also, I don't own any of the other characters from other fandoms I might put in once or twice for laughs. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

****Chapter 1

Uninvited Guest

A man in his late thirties or early forties ran. He kept looking over his shoulder and panting for air. His messy brown hair covered his dark green eyes. Last time he looked over his shoulder he didn't see anyone; he stopped and stuck his tongue out. He was covered in cold sweat. His pupils were shrunk in shock and his breathing accelerated.

He heard some rustling and stuttered ''W-who's t-there?'' When he didn't hear an answer he assumed it was his tormentor and ran inside an alley. A dead end met him and sealed his fate. From the shadows that the moon cast upon the alley a tall man emerged.

A long tendril sprouted from his back and covered the dead-man-walking's mouth. The man leaned in and his head was right in front of the crying man's face. Muffled cries could be heard from that alley as the Tall One tore him limb from limb.

Blood splattered all over the Tall One's face or lack of it that is. He let go of the corpse and wiped the blood of his face using one of his tendrils.

He rose to his full height and looked at his handy work. A mouth tore itself open on his blank canvas face. Sharp teeth grinned and a long tongue licked the remaining blood of his head.

''I'm back world.'' He sighed. Two people both dressed in beige jumped up from behind the Tall One. One was jumping in joy and glee whilst the other was collecting the remains of the once was human being and stuffing him in a trash bag.

''Master! I'm so happy to see you again!'' The mask clad man said and hugged the tallest of the three. The more serious one commented ''We just saw Boss five hours ago.''

''Masky, Hoodie what are you doing here?'' Their superior asked and crossed his skeletal arms. Hoodie shrugged ''We're here to inform you that Mistress Slenda is holding a meeting and she wants you to show.'' Masky jumped up and down once more and said ''Yeah! She wants the mighty Slenderman to show up!'' Hoodie muttered to himself ''That's what I just said dimwit.''

Slenderman nodded and hid his mouth. He had enough fun for tonight. As he was about to leave Masky grabbed his arm ''Master...'' Hoodie pushed Masky away and let Slenderman to teleport.

''He's too busy Masky. You need to get that through your head.'' Masky shook his head and said ''We need to get this body out of here.'' Hoodie frowned and helped his friend.

When they finished up their cleanup work they noticed that snowflakes started falling from the sky. Hoodie stuck his tongue out and caught one. Masky trying to do the same and failing miserably thought up an idea. He banged a certain spot in the alley and snow fell on Hoodie.

Hoodie stuck his head out and spewed some of the snow out as well. Masky laughed and started rolling on the ground.

Meanwhile Slenderman walked in silence toward a certain home. He stepped over frozen puddles and started jumping around them. In all of that winter happiness he was exhibiting he forgot about a certain surveillance camera that caught all of that.

Two people, a man and a woman laughed their heads off while they were watching that in their dim light surveillance room.

They stopped laughing when they heard knocking and saw Slenderman knocking on their door. After a couple of knocks they heard the entity yell ''Jeff?! Jay? I know you're there, I could hear you snickering!''

Jeff rolled his eyes and opened the door. Slenderman shrunk himself to a more human appropriate size and walked in. He was still taller than any human around but not as much.

Jeff crossed his arms and asked ''I don't see you for ten long years and now you show up without even letting me know?'' Slenderman nodded and Jeff seemed to brighten up ''So what's the occasion?''

''Slenda is having a meeting in London. Top 20 have to show up.'' He showed his mouth to speak. Jeff yawned and said ''I'm not in the top 20 anymore remember.''

''Yes but you're still a valuable asset. '' Jeff raised a nonexistent eyebrow and said ''I'm not interested.''

Slenderman hid his mouth and said _''Pity.''_

Jay hearing everything walked in and pointed her knife at him ''I know this isn't going to do much damage but I'll still throw it. That's my _nice _way of saying, leave now.''

Slenderman looked at Jeff; he wasn't wearing his trademark hoody anymore. He wore a black tank top with dark grey cargo pants.

Slenderman looked at Jay; she wasn't that little senor anymore, no she's matured a lot. She wore a torn dark purple shirt and black jeans. Another thing that he noticed about her was her hair; it was down to her back. He also noticed the boots. Combat boots to be precise.

She glared at him with the intent to kill. She was nothing less than a perfect killer. Jeff's a lucky guy.

He walked out of their home and saluted them. Jeff smiled genuinely and returned the salute. A little inside joke of theirs.

When he teleported ,like a slender does, Jay smirked at Jeff ''Hey beautiful.'' He chuckled and asked ''Yes my precious?''

''You watched Lord of the Rings again huh?'' She asked with an emotionless tone. Jeff laughed and said ''Yep. What I'm a fan.''

''I know that but could you possibly not use that voice in bed?'' Jay to emphasise her point shuddered and stuck her tongue out. Jeff sighed ''Okay. I guess I could do it for you.'' She sighed in relief ''IF you do the laundry, I mean c'mon I did it yesterday and the day before and the day before that day and so on. Have you smelled my socks? They're horrible!''

Jay laughed and pushed Jeff on the couch. Jeff kissed her and they started making out. One thing led to another and they started taking their clothes off. Their happiness was cut short by a buzzing cell phone and a three letter name on the caller ID: BEN. The killer formerly known as 'Jeff the Killer' picked the phone up and answered ''You better have a pretty good reason- I'm NOT interested!''

Jay put on a bath robe and went to make some coffee. Jeff sat down in his blood covered boxers. They weren't really covered in blood they just looked like it. Some people have heart covered boxers and some (Jeff) have blood covered boxers. They looked more like steins than actually fabric but Jay was proven wrong.

She walked in the living room holding two cups of coffee. Jeff took some and sipped it only to yell and spit it out ''Fuck!''

Jay snickered and said ''It's hot.'' He jumped around and yelled ''No kidding?''

Jay blew on her hot coffee and sipped it gracefully. Jeff's eye twitched when he saw that she wasn't burnt and was mocking him. Jay looked at him with a smug smile on her face. He sat down next to her and said ''Shut up.''

''I didn't say anything.''

''Shut up.'' He grumbled and blushed.

''So do you want to kill some people after our middle of the night coffee?'' Jeff laughed when he heard her. Jay rolled her eyes and asked ''You know you can if you want. Go to that meeting.''

He looked at her and said ''I'm not interested.''

''Are you saying that because of me or-''

''Being on that list is another way of saying 'top slaves' I don't want that.'' Jay nodded. That was true. A lot has changed in the past ten years. Some economy changes here and there a lot of minor changes, but the one that stuck out was the shadow puppet master, Terany. She wasn't a prisoner anymore. She was a full blown general of Zalgo's army.

Those who dared opposed Lord Zalgo were dealt with by Terany. Crime rates dropped by 43% ever since her sentence expired. She was a free myth. She was free and she liked it.

It all started when she was summoned by Zalgo.

_Two guards dragged her and threw her at his feet. She looked up and asked with a cute innocent smile ''Why have you summoned me oh great and powerful Zal-''_

''_You're free.'' He stated as a fact. The expression must have been priceless for Lord Zalgo to laugh and ask ''Shocked?''_

''_Yes... Nice one but April Fools has ended a long time ago.'' _

''_You're free Tey. I'm not joking.'' Zalgo said and broke her shackles that bound her to the estate. She looked at her free wrists and made an energy ball in her hand. _

''_What's the catch?''_

_Zalgo smirked and said ''You are to become my general.''_

''_If I refuse?'' ''I lock you up with that grammatically inept guard again.'' Tey shuddered and Zalgo knew he won ''Fine.'' _

_She rose without Zalgo allowing it and that alarmed the guards, minor myths to try and push her down. A smirk spread across her face, a wide one at that. She conjured an energy disk and threw it at the guards. Her raven hair partly covered her eyes but the guards saw the bloody red underneath those bangs. _

''_I do believe I am your superior now gentlemen.'' She laughed and whispered ''Superior. I like the sound of that.''_

Slenderman using teleportation arrived at his home, a rundown shack mansion. No one calls it that anymore. It brings unwanted memories. Two people escaped his grasp, two people in his whole entire history of tormenting the living.

Alex was still being chased by Observer who isn't to return without him or his corpse.

Lizz, he decided to let her be. It was for the best, that's what he told himself at least.

He went to grab the door knob. He pulled his hand away and turned around. The door opened revealing one of his estranged relatives.

Slenderman gagged and wanted to if he had any, gouge his eyes out. His cousin, Sexual Offenderman made a peace sign with his hand and wore nothing except a black trench coat, a fedora and long boots. Nothing else!

''Hey cuz see anything ya like?'' He teased. Slenderman did a sweatdrop and yelled.

''For the love of Lord Zalgo put some pants on!''

''So you don't like Smexy Junior?''

''NO!''

**A/N: And the humor is back. Hope anyone who stuck around likes this enough to review. Criticism is welcome. Flamers I have a fire extinguisher; GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! I DARE YOU! *Glares* **

***Sexual Offenderman flashes me* **

**My eyes! *Falls on the floor and rolls around screaming and kicking* WHY?!**


	33. London

_**Is anyone even reading the sequel? **_

**Disclaimer: I do not in way own the lovely and creepy Creepypasta characters. They belong to their respected owners. Like always, I own my OC. You'll meet it in this chapter.**

**WARNING: Sexual Offenderman is actually talking, so yeah…**

''Slenda mind talking''

''_Slenderman mind talking''_

''Regular talking''

Chapter 2

London

After a lot of persuasion Sexual Offenderman put some pants on. He didn't wear any boxers though so when he asked ''Do you want them back cousin?'' Slenderman's answer was of course _''No, keep them, they're ALL yours.''_

So Smexy decided to keep them. He could always cosplay as Slenderman and pick up some of his fans. Yep, he's definitely keeping the pants…And a stolen jacket. They talked or Smexy tried to get his cousin to talk. Slenderman clearly agitated with his cousin shoved him in a pile of snow outside, through a window- a closed window.

He stepped on broken shards of glass and sighed. He opened his mouth and asked ''Must you be so inconsistent? I've already been told of the meeting. And made plans to attend it.''

Smexy grinned at the more popular slender and said ''I'm not here because of that. Well, sort of. Slenda made me your babysitter. You know all of those unresolved issues you have, with your love life. It's safer this way mister over emotional.''

Slenderman mumbled something about not being a teenager contemplating about suicide. Sadly Smexy heard him and laughed ''No, of course not. You're just the approval whore. Wanting mommy's approval don't we? I hit a button there huh?''

Slenderman growled under his breath and asked ''WHAT do you want?'' Smexy's grin never left. ''All, I want,'', he mused, '', is to uh, take you to the meeting so I could go back to fucking strangers and all sorts of naughty things.''

His cousin's mouth disappeared. He entered the porno gallery which is Sexual Offenderman's mind and yelled _''Fine!''_

Smexy held his head and laughed ''That's the spirit! You know we could go to a strip-'' He stopped mid sentence when Slenderman let out a low growling sound. ''…Or not…'' He added quickly and let a relieved sigh escape him when Slenderman nodded.

Slenderman was the male version of his mother. Everyone saw it, except for apparently the two in question. Slenderman would deny it and say ''She's the epitome of all that is evil…I'm flattered but…no.'' Then when you'd ask Slenda she'd just laugh throughout the whole interview and you wouldn't get anything out of her.

Smexy raised a nonexistent eyebrow and asked ''So, you're completely over her?'' Slenderman knew what this meant. The real question was: Would you hunt me down and kill me if I did what my name said to her?

He also had a reputation to uphold. So against his own better judgment he said _''Of course I am.'' _He'd expected a snicker and or a victory dance from his nymphomaniac cousin but instead he asked ''You sure?''

This time he didn't reply.

Awkward silence consumed them until a small explosion was heard. Slenderman seemed to twitch in anger, Smexy didn't say anything.

''_Let's go.'' _He said and extended his arm to his cousin who grabbed it and was teleported.

United Kingdom: England, London 11:00 PM

The two slenders teleported in a sewer catacomb, Smexy gagged. Slenderman stared at a wall that didn't look so special to Smexy. Sexual Offenderman went to ask his cousin if he's lost it but was stopped when the said slender sprouted his black tendrils.

Those tendrils pressed a couple of irregular stones and made the wall crack open in two. They barely fit in but somehow managed to find another door and basically jump in the secret underground base.

Little myths scurried all over the place; their little feet went pitter patter against the spotless marble floor. Slenderman passed by them and hoped he'd ditch Smexy, no such luck. When he looked behind his shoulder he saw the pants wearing Sexual Offenderman waving like a lost tourist that found his tour guide after an epic journey.

Slenderman grumbled to himself and entered an auditorium labeled 221B. Smexy pushed Slendy forwards and sat right next to a poor unsuspecting Ms. P. She turned to look at the tall nymphomaniac who made her blood run cold and a shiver go down her spine. He grinned at her and sprouted his tendrils. She scooted or rather ran towards Enderman and threw him in the rapist's way.

Slenderman sat next to his old friend who showed up. Jeff the killer sighed and said ''Not a word Der Ritter. Not one word.''

Slendy did as his friend requested but also asked _''How are you?''_

He muttered ''Better than usual. How's Masky?'' Slenderman shrugged. Jeff nodded and threw his knife at S.O. who dodged it and yelled ''Jeff?! I was stalking here!'' Ms. P thanked him and sat right in the middle of Trendy and Splendy who were talking about more happy themed subjects.

Trendy actually complained. He didn't nag, he complained, okay that was another form of nagging so not much has changed.

''A human Splendor! A human! She told me _**I **_was last year! Then I looked at my vest… I really was last year. Oh woe is me! What will I do? Splendor, am I losing my touch?'' He leaned over Ms. P and hugged Splendor. He whimpered and shook like he was crying but slenders can't cry so it was a futile attempt.

Suicide Mouse sat in the front unlike all of the back row myths who are scared of the person who's holding the meeting. Squidward and Yeti both sat in the second or third row. The Thing That Stalks The Fields crouched in the very back with Rake and Tails Doll. They were surprisingly quiet given what kind of myth they were (pet like).

Sally was over there petting Rake who snuggled up against her like a dog. She chuckled and held her teddy bear.

The point is, EVERYONE talked. It was becoming annoying. Very annoying. That changed though. Door opened.

Silence.

Cricket sounds. Cricket's begging for mercy. Cricket's screeching and dying.

''Good evening myths.'' Slenda cleared her throat, ''I trust you'll shut up now? If not, then come face me like a real myth and meet the same fate as the idiot before you.'' She gestured for the dead cricket.

Everyone gulped.

Slenda noticed Sally sitting with Rake and all of the animalistic myths. She looked straight towards her and asked ''Sally, why don't you sit somewhere more closely? This is rather important after all.''

Sally nodded and ran up to Suicide Mouse and sat next to him. Mouse ruffled her hair with his gloved hand and turned to listen to Slenda.

Her demeanor changed. She turned to glare at the myths. Everyone visibly paled. She pointed at a holographic projection (courtesy of Ben who skipped out on the meeting).

Three letters that boiled everyone's blood and made them want to destroy and kill appeared:

SCP

Secure Contain Protect

''I trust you all understand why this is here? This meeting is held for the very best the CP realm has to offer. We expect, Lord Zalgo expects that you won't even think of failing him. All of you idiots who are deemed worthy must know and will only have ONE order to follow: **Search and Destroy.'' **She let her mouth tear itself open and licked her long sharp teeth with her even longer tongue.

''Gentlemen, it's simply wonderful; SCP has made its first move. A bold one at that. They started kidnapping and _cloning _myths. Observer was the first clone they managed to create. It was a pitiful display really, it had been seen through by a human. That was 10 years ago though. They've gotten better, much, much better. How? Well, they've made a clone of my son over there, Splendor was it? I can't really remember all of your wacky little names. Yes, my son has been kidnapped and experimented on by humans. The clone had his tendrils, had his powers, and had his physical look down to every detail. I've saved the best for last…'', she smirked and licked her lips, ''It had his memories as well. Yes, SCP is working with someone else here. Someone much, much more sinister and playful.''

Suicide Mouse who was raising his hand nonstop ever since the meeting began decided to simply yell ''SCP wouldn't clone those who are deemed unsafe by the public! Its primary goal is to CONTAIN (Put us in cages) and PROTECT the humans!'' Some nodded and muttered in agreement whilst some stared at him like he was an idiot for cutting Slenda off.

Slenda smiled at her friend's impatient behavior. ''Well, true but SCP has been acting strange lately. It's been employing more and more scientists rather than brute force to take us myths into their custody. They're up to something. And one of the founders of SCP is leaning on the other side. As in, he's bloody insane. Wait no; when I get to him he'll be bloody, now he's just insane. And the large amounts of funding they've received from an anonymous source tells us of a new business partner. Any more questions?''

Ms. P raised her hand and asked ''So our point is to destroy them. No investigating, just plain destruction?'' Slenda chuckled darkly ''When you put it like that it seems like we're barbaric animals and not calculative sinister entities from the shadows.''

At the description she gave and the tone she used people were surprised when Sally grinned. Ms. P wasn't that surprised though, Sally was an official Creepypasta before her, and during these past ten years she's been under Slenda's tutelage much like herself. A little girl that's ironically older than her was a better student.

''Jealous of a child… I've sunken low.'' She muttered.

Trendy snickered like a backstabbing frenemy and commented ''Girl, Mother superior is fond of Sally because she craves to have a child in her life, you know be a grandmother. You're more of a rebellious teenager, so not that cute compared to Sally.''

Great, now she's insecure about her body, thank you Mister Trendy. Splendor on the other hand found Rake a distraction, he was looking at him funny. It almost reminded Splendor of that look he gave people when he wanted them to die…Slowly.

-_-_-_-_-_-Meanwhile -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jay was called to meet up with Hoodie and Masky. The details were pretty vague but she still accepted. When she arrived she was greeted by an over ecstatic Masky. Then she looked to her left and saw Hoodie dragging his feet towards their direction. She's always wondered, had Hoodie always been this, uh, depressing? No, she shook her head, he couldn't be. She smiled and waved at him. Hoodie rolled his eyes when Masky hugged Jay and screamed at the top of his lungs ''JAY! I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!''

Jay managed to smile but that turned into a slight frown when she noticed Masky wasn't letting go any time soon. She pushed him away and ran up to the hooded proxy. He had stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned on a tree, merely watching from the sidelines. Jay grinned at him and nudged him a little. He rolled his eyes and slid down to a sitting position under the tree's crown.

Jaylin glared, ''What's wrong Hoodster?'', and slumped right next to him. He sighed and placed his hands behind his head. Jay's eye twitched in annoyance. Why is this idiot so inconsistent, she'd wonder in frustration, he's the one that rung me up!

Hoodie seemed to be deep in thought, Jay gladly broke his train of thought though. She leaned in closer and yelled in his ear. He jumped up and pointed at her ''YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!?''

''YAY!'', accompanied by lots and lots of clapping rang throughout the forest. The hooded proxy spat ''What's wrong with you, you fuck-waffle!''

...

Jay tilted her head to the side and asked ''Fuck-waffle?'' Hoodie grumbled when he heard her laughter mocking him. Masky didn't say anything though, he just chuckled at the display two former teammates that cost Jeff his position played out.

Jay, the angry killer with an intent to kill the man before her but she's giving him a chance for redemption.

Hoodie, the depressed, proxy. No wonder his mask is a frowny face, the guy only frowns. Masky tried to think of a time his fellow proxy last cracked a smile, he couldn't really.

In reality Hoodie had two people wanting him dead right now. Jay (although she's holding back everything she's got) and Masky. Well not Masky. Tim would be the correct answer. Those pills Slenderman's forced down his proxy's throat at first are losing their power over him, slowly but in certainty. Much like Splendor, Masky's started having episodes. They first started around the one year anniversary of Jill's leaving him at the altar. Those lapses between Masky and Tim lasted for about a couple of minutes before, now they're a couple of hours.

Whilst the two fought verbally Masky's frown turned into a grin behind his mask. Soon when Jay took her knife out he laughed a sadistic laugh. Hoodie avoided Jay's knife and pointed her knife wielding arm in Masky's direction. Jay wanted to hit him in the stomach with her elbow but stopped when she heard Masky laughing and pointing at them.

When the giggles subsided he lifted his mask up and showed off his lunatic smile and wide eyes. Jay blinked a few times and asked ''Masky? Is that you?''

He chuckled, ''No, Jay it's not **MASKY**. My name's Tim. I'd suggest people use it.'' Jay nodded in understanding, she was informed of this. Slenderman told her this. His proxy is unstable, well what with being a thirty something year old, maybe this was his mid-life crisis. Who knows? Hoodie groaned again, ''What do you want dobe?'' Tim rolled his eyes and said ''Your corpse buried six feet under teme.'' They hid a snicker from each other, manga, as much as they hated each other they had to admit it was fun to read...and unfortunately for their superior, they loved reenacting certain scenes. That is, when Masky remembered his lines, upside of a smart alter ego, or real ego, was the fact that it had a higher IQ than Masky.

He jumped of a log he was sitting on and skipped over to the two. Jay watched him like a hawk whilst Hoodie shrugged his shoulders and asked ''You going to kill me now? Or are you going to chicken out-'' Tim grabbed his neck and exclaimed ''I didn't chicken out, Masky won't let me hurt you. He seems to be very fond of you, a little creepy that he has a picture of you above his bed but that's just his twisted way of honoring the man who ruined the only good thing in his life. Why, Hoodie? What have we ever done to you? Have we ever chased your love away? Your only chance at happiness?'', he shook his head no and Tim frowned, ''I didn't think so.'' He let him go and waved, ''My hour is up.''

Jay pointed her knife at the mask clad proxy when she saw him run towards them. When he stopped and smiled sincerely she asked, ''Masky?'', he nodded quickly and stuck his tongue out as proof for some odd ball reason. He made his way to Hoodie and helped him up. ''Heya Hoodie...I did it again huh?'' Hoodie nodded and Masky's smile shrunk but remained.

A bright light bulb appeared over Masky's head that freaked Jay and Hoodie out, a lot. Masky snapped his fingers and said ''That's it!''

Jay and Hoodster both demanded ''What!? That's what?!''

He turned around and gave them thumbs up, ''WE SHOULD START A BAND!''

Jay and Hoodie did a swatdrop and proceeded to walk away. Masky followed them and started listing all of the 189.437.625 reasons why they should start a band and be called ''The Masquerades''

Slenda finished her meeting and told them to leave or die. Slenderman was one of the first to leave but was dragged back by his mother's tendril.

Her mouth had already vanished. She lifted her head up from some papers that occupied her mind.

''Are you going to be an idiot and run from your responsibilities or face them?''

He told her he'd face them. She nodded, ''Excellent then, show your cousin around he hasn't been in your region in a long time. Besides he's moving there anyway he should know the terrain as best as he can.''

Usually he wouldn't take this kind of crap from anyone but he swallowed his pride and accepted. She shooed him away with her tendrils and locked herself in. His relatives and friends waited for him outside the auditorium.

Slenderman greeted them and passed by them without uttering another word mentally. Smexy followed him and blew a kiss in Ms. P's direction.

Smexy walked a couple of paces behind his cousin and hummed a nice upbeat tune.

After a couple of speed steps Smexy sprouted his tendrils and pushed Slendy to get his attention. He turned around and asked _''What do you want, you insufferable fool? You just had to go and move? Why, pray tell, did you decide to move, hmmm?''_

Smexy shrugged. Not the greatest answer, but it was to be expected from him. Slendy grumbled and walked out of the London underground base, or rather Jack the Ripper's favorite hiding spot.

Smexy and Slendy both found a wider not so claustrophobic way out. Smexy sped walk to catch up to his cousin who kept growling. Sexual Offenderman as the nymphomaniac he is took out his rose and asked ''So, what exactly classifies as a child nowadays?''

Slenderman stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around, his mouth torn and black blood gushing out. His teeth begging for something to tear apart, his long skeletal hands lunged at the nymphomaniac. As Smexy dodged his cousin's attacks at him he noticed that street lights flickered and some went out. Anything technological stopped working and television screens went static. People throughout London couldn't explain the sudden glitches. Thankfully even the phones didn't work; otherwise the staff would go nuts with all of the complaint.

Sexual Offenderman backed away from his cousin. He shook uncontrollably, ''Cuz, hey, um, I was kidding… 18+ pal, that's my game now… Please don't kill me like you did the rest!'' He shielded his head with his arms and awaited his inevitable doom. It never came; he took his arms away and saw a worn out Slenderman on his knees panting.

Smexy grinned and teased ''What happened, you're old eh Slendy? Can't keep up like before?'' Smexy starts laughing at him. Slenderman clearly fed up with his cousin sprouts his tendrils which help him get back up to his feet. The sexual slender may seem more masculine but that doesn't mean he's stronger.

Yet again Smexy begs for his life but this time instead of cowering like he's already given up, he runs. So the chase starts. Smexy hides in every spot he thought he couldn't be found out; sadly he was wrong every time.

Smexy then decided to teleport even though he knew he was going to be tailed. Slenderman recognizing those teleportation signs wrapped his tendril around his cousin's neck. Smexy gulped loudly and asked pathetically ''There's no way out of this, is there?'' Slenderman murmured with a tone filled with sadism, ''No.''

Smexy did the worst possible thing at the moment, he purred.

Slenderman's mouth twitched, ''Not in that way you idiot.'' Smexy still in his turned on state of mind added, ''Well, you are a sadist…so?''

Slenderman unwrapped his tendril and jumped back only to yell at the idiotic cousin who can't contain his sexual urges, ''I enjoy making people suffer yes, but NOT in a sexual way! Ever since you happened people, no, FANS, have mistaken my killing sadistic behavior thinking it's a sexual fetish…I don't-''

Smexy purred again. Slenderman faceplamed himself and muttered, ''I don't feel like killing you anymore. Goodbye cousin.''

He stopped again and yelled ''IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH A CHILD I WILL MURDER YOU!'' Smexy gulped and nodded.

Smexy went to think about what his cousin just threatened and Slenderman seeing this added, ''15+ that's not a child anymore.''

Smexy nodded, ''Yeah, but isn't thirTEEN and up considered a non child?''

''_15 and up you got that?''_

Smexy smiled at him and nodded his head in agreement. Fifteen and up, he got it. He wouldn't dare disobey this guy. Male Slenda… Fuck why are they so similar? A stormy cloud appeared above Smexy's head when he heard _''You know, now that I think about it 18 and up sounds a lot better, they're all kids compared to us so, yep 18 and up.''_

Smexy banged his head against a concrete wall and that lasted for a couple of minutes. Slenderman wrapped his tendril around his cousin's neck and dragged him away from the wall that's suffered more that his head.

''_Teleport us.''_ Smexy gave him a toothy grin and inquired, ''Why?''

''_I'm worn out. Now do as you are told.'' _He grumbled but complied. Right before their teleportation they heard a faint yell come from around the corner, ''Come back 'ere lass!''

That lass was a small girl who in hopes of getting away jumped on the two slenders in a knick of time.

She was teleported with them.

**A/N: Alright let me just tell you people something, I'm a little disappointed…. No, actually I'd be a hypocrite if I demanded reviews. It's not like anyone reads this…Okay, don't have to say that you love it or hate it just say that you READ it, or looked at the sequel that I'm happy to write. **

**If you do review there's always a chance I might put you in…Naw…Unless you want to? Smexy could always use a proxy…Or anyone's proxy for that matter, or you could…REVIEW!**

**/EMO CORNER/**

**Please… Just you know…Say something…. Please….**

**/EXIT EMO CORNER/**

**OH FUCK WHAT AM I DOING! Am I always whiny like this?**

**Azmus: Pretty much, yeah… Just for the love of Creepypasta and a good plot line at least troll the living shit out of her, you know she just wants to know if people actually read this. **

**Me: You know cuz you could shut up…Baka-chan. **

**Azmus: I'm gonna go all Orochimaru on your ass my dear little Kizmuth-kun. Kukukuku. **

**Me: … I should use that for Smexy.**

**Azmus: I still can't figure out how Sexual Offenderman turned out to be your favorite slender being.**

**Me: Slenderman became a bit overrated so I'm cheering for the underdogs. **

**Azmus: So, who Vendorman?**

**Me: When are you leaving?**

**Azmus: In a couple of days until this little va-ca is done. Why? I could always call my mother to pick me up?**

**Me: No that would seem rude. Besides you brought your cat…How come he's so fluffy?**

**Azmus: That's like asking; how come the sky is blue. All cats are fluffy like that.**

**Me: Yeah… You really think no one is gonna review?**

**Azmus: There could always be the possibility of Jay having mercy and reviewing but other than that… no I don't really think so. **

**Me: TT_TT**

**Azmus: *pats you on the back* There there you idiotic manga reader. You just started reading manga yesterday and you've already read 74 chapters of Naruto. I see an ADDICTION. **

**Me: You're younger than me leave me be!**

**Azmus: Actually we're the same age just I'm born in September and you're the July child. **

**Me: :P Why don't you finish that story you started biotch?**

**Azmus: Cuz I can't be bothered with that stuff…I mean I have school and-**

**Me: *murderous glare* **

**Azmus: I forgot that you have this fixation of putting your fanfiction above school at some situations. **

**Me: …FUCK OFF!**

**Azmus: Such a tedious task is babysitting you, you know?**

**Me: That's it I give up. *Leaves***

**Azmus: …You forgot to say; Screw you guys I'm going home!**

**Me: *comes back only to punch my cousin in the face***

**Azmus: Good thing you didn't do that in real life! **

**Me: … You're a girl that lifts I'm not too fond of what would follow if I did. **

**Azmus: LOL**

**Me: Y U NO TELL YOUR CAT TO STOP SLEEPING ON MY KEYBOARD!?**

**Azmus: *lifts up cat* Because he's adorable!**

**Me: YAY CATZ :P **


End file.
